Centon Baby!
by ILoveAnnaKendrick77
Summary: John and Randy are having a baby. Slash, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**11/18/2011 10:00 PM**

The bell sounds signaling the end of the match. Sheamus and I just beat the shit out of Wade and Cody. After striking a couple of poses, Stephen and I exit the ring and make our way up the ramp and to the stage.

"That was one hell of a match man." Stephen says.

"Yeah it was. Do you and Wade want to grab some dinner with John and I?" I ask Stephen.

"Sure man." Stephen says.

"Awesome. John and I will come over after I shower and get dressed." I say.

"Ok. See you soon." Stephen says.

"Ok, bye." I say. I head to my locker room and I open the door and walk into the locker room. I smile at the sight of John playing WWE 12.

"Hey baby. What kind of match are you playing?" I ask.

"Ah...you and I are taking on The Rock and Wade Barrett in a Steel Cage match." John says.

"Awesome, are we winning?" I ask.

"Ah...no. We're getting our asses kicked." John says.

"That sucks. Can I try?" I ask.

"Sure." John says. I walk over to the couch and sit down next to John. He hands me the controller and I start playing.

"She's kicking right now." John says. I pause the game and place my hand on John's tummy.

"She's kicking like crazy." I say. _Oh sorry. I forgot to mention that John and I are having a baby. We've been married for eight years and John's pregnant with our first child. John's on the pill; but it's only 80 percent effective when men take it, and John's allergic to latex, so we can't use condoms. We use non-latex condoms; but five months ago, I put one on, and when I was cumming, I pushed into John and the condom broke, so essentially I came inside of John. _

"I can't wait tell she gets here." John says.

"I can." I say jokingly. John rolls his eyes and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh shoot, I almost forgot that we're going to have dinner with Stephen and Wade. I need to shower and get dressed." I say as I hand the controller to John and start removing my boots.

"Your such a dork." John says.

"I know." I say. After untying my boots, I take them off and stand up. I remove my knee pads and pull down my trunks and kick them away from me. John licks his lips and stands up.

"I know that look baby, and I hate to tell you; but we don't have time. I told Stephen that we would be over as soon as I finish showering and getting dressed." I say.

"Ok; but you owe me." John says.

"Ok." I say as I give John a kiss and make my way into the shower area.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:20 PM**

I just finished showering, and after turning the water off, I wrap a towel around myself and make my way out of the shower room.

"You smell good." John says.

"I know. Thanks for putting my stuff away." I say.

"You're welcome." John says. After getting dressed, I grab my bag, and John and I exit the locker room and make our way to Stephen and Wade's locker room. John knocks on the door and a couple of seconds later, Wade opens the door and lets us in.

"Hey guys. Stephen's in the shower. He should be done in a couple of minutes. You guys can sit down if you want." Wade says.

"Ok." I say as John and I walk over to the couch and sit down.

"Nice job tonight Wade." I say.

"You too. You know what?" Wade asks.

"What." I say.

"After the match, Cody grabbed my ass and told me that he liked me." Wade says.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Yeah. He was like, I really like you Wade, and it's too bad that you and Stephen are together." Wade says.

"Wow. That boy needs to get laid. Ever since him and Dwayne had sex, he's been hitting on everyone with a penis." I say.

"That's true. He told me that I'm a lot cuter now that I'm pregnant." John says.

"Wow. We should find him a boyfriend." Wade says.

"Hmmmmm I wonder who would be good for Cody." I say.

"Kofi." Wade, John and I say in unison.

"I'll ask Kofi how he feels about Cody tomorrow." I say.

"Ok." Wade says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:50 PM**

We decided to go to Denny's for dinner. The four of us head inside and after a waiter seats us, we sit down and I pick up a menu, open it, and start looking over the many food items.

"Ahhhh oh my god. Can...can I have your guys' autograph?" A woman asks us.

"Ah, sure." Stephen says. She hands Stephen a piece of paper and after Stephen signs the piece of paper, he hands it to Wade, Wade signs it, and hands it to John, John signs it, and then he hands the paper to me and I sign it and hand the paper to the lady.

"Thank you so much guys. Can...can I take some pictures with you guys?" She asks us.

"Sure." Stephen says. After taking pictures with every single one of us, she gives Stephen a kiss on the forehead and walks away.

"Ewwwww, girl germs." Stephen says as he starts wiping his face with a napkin. The four of us share a laugh and Wade rolls his eyes, grabs the napkin from Stephen's hand and puts it down on the table.

"Hey, I was using that." Stephen says as he pouts.

"Too bad." Wade says as he gives Stephen a kiss on the cheek.

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:00 PM**

A waiter walks up to our table.

"Hello guys. My name is Andy and I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I get you guys started off with something to drink?" Andy asks us.

"Ah, can I get a Coke with no ice please?" Stephen asks Andy.

"Sure, and for you?" Andy asks Wade.

"I'll also take a Coke with no ice." Wade says.

"Ok, and what can I get for you?" Andy asks me.

"Can I get a coke with ice please?" I ask.

"Sure, and for you hansom?" Andy asks John. The question causes me to growl, and John puts his left hand my knee, which instantly calms me down.

"Can I get a large glass of orange juice please?" John asks Andy.

"Sure. Do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" Andy asks us.

"Ah...do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" Stephen asks us.

"I do." I say.

"Me too." Wade says.

"Me three." John says.

"Alright, I'll get The Grand Slamwich please." Stephen says.

"Ok, and for you?" Andy asks Wade.

"Can I get the All-American slam please?" Wade asks.

"Sure, and for you?" Andy asks me.

"Can I get the Bacon Avocado Burrito please?" I ask.

"Sure, and for you sexy?" Andy asks John. _Does this guy have a death wish?_

"Can you please stop calling me hansom and sexy? You're making my husband angry." John says.

"I'm sorry sir. I...I didn't mean to make you mad." Andy says to me.

"It's ok...I forgive you." I say.

"Thanks. What...what do you want to eat sir?" Andy asks John.

"Can I get the Fish and Chips please?" John asks Andy.

"Sure. I'll be right back with your drinks." Andy says as he picks up our menus and walks away.

"Thanks baby." I say.

"You're welcome. I knew I needed to say something before you stood up and decked the guy." John says.

"I was this close to decking him." I say as I hold up my hands and show everyone at the table how close Andy came to an RKO.

"I'm glad you didn't hit him. You're too mean to be anybodies bitch in prison." Wade says.

"Damn straight." I say as we share a laugh.

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:10 PM**

Andy walks up to our table and sets our drinks down in front of us.

"Let...let me know if you guys need anything else." Andy says as he quickly walks away.

"I think you scared him baby." John says.

"I didn't mean to. I...I just hate it when people hit on you." I say.

"I know; but you need to let me deal with it, ok." John says.

"Ok." I say as I give John a kiss.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Jeff and Ken are going to come visit us on Tuesday." John says.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Yeah, they miss us, and they have something they want to tell us." John says.

"Maybe Jeff's pregnant." I say.

"Maybe. I should call and ask them." John says as he takes his phone out of his pocket.

"Call them tomorrow hon. They're probably sleeping." I say.

"Oh, good point." John says as he puts his phone into his pocket.

"What are those two up to these days?" Stephen asks John.

"Both of them wrestle for TNA, and Jeff said that The Network is going to put him in a World Heavyweight Championship match at the next PPV." John says.

"That's pretty cool. Is he scheduled to win?" Stephen asks John.

"Yup. Wait...I guess that means that Jeff isn't pregnant." John says.

"Why not? Oh wait, duh. He's going to be in a championship match, so obviously he isn't pregnant." Stephen says.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I say.

"Fuck you." Stephen says.

"Maybe later." I say.

"I wouldn't touch you with a 10 foot pole." Stephen says.

"I wouldn't touch you with a 20 foot pole." I say.

"Oh snap." Wade says.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't touch unless my life depended on it." Stephen says.

"Uh-oh." John says.

"Yo daddy so fat his belly button's got an echo." I say. _Occasionally, Stephen and I bust out the Yo Momma or Yo Daddy jokes, for the hell of it. _

"Yo daddy ass is so big, he has to take a crap in a dumpster." Stephen says.

"Yo momma so old, she said Jurassic Park brought back the memories." I say.

"Oh my god." Wade says as him and John start laughing.

"Yo momma so old, she knew Burger King when he was just a prince." Stephen says.

"I like that one. Ah...Yo momma so old, she did the catering at the Last Supper." I say.

"Oh my god baby. Stop it...stop it." John says as him and Wade start laughing harder.

"Ah...wow that was a good one. Yo momma so old, I told her to act her age and she died." Stephen says. Stephen and I start laughing and a couple of minutes later, I compose myself long enough to tell another joke.

"Yo momma so old, when she was born, the Dead Sea was just getting sick." I say as I start laughing again. I look at John and Wade and there both laughing hysterically, and then I look at Stephen and he's doubled over and his hole body is shaking. After composing ourselves, we start talking about our match at Survivor Series. **(A.N. I know that John Cena is in a match with Rocky against The Miz and R-Truth at Survivor Series; but John is pregnant in this story, so instead of John teaming with Rocky, I'm going to have Rocky team up with Kevin Nash. It sounded epic to me.)**

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 12:30 AM**

John and I just finished brushing our teeth, and after stripping down to our boxers we head to bed. Good night everyone.

**New Story Alert! New Story Alert!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. In this story, I'm going to use some people's real names, and some people's ring names. I hope that's ok with you. **

_Flashback: 11/19/2011 9:00 AM_

_John grabs his phone and calls Kofi. He puts it on speaker phone, so the two of us can talk to Kofi. _

_"Hey John, what's up?" Kofi asks._

_"Nothing much. How are you doing?" John asks._

_"I'm doing good. Am I on speaker phone?" Kofi asks._

_"Ah, yeah. I'll turn the speaker phone off if you want me too." John says._

_"No, it's fine. What are you guys up to?" Kofi asks. _

_"Ah, right now were sitting in bed watching a really stupid movie on TV." John says._

_"Me too. I wonder if we're watching the same one." Kofi says._

_"Ah, we're watching Catwoman." John says. _

_"Me too. I like Halle Berry; but this is by far the worst movie in the history of horrible movies." Kofi says._

_"I also like Halle Berry; but Catwoman sucks ass." John says as we share a laugh. _

_"Yeah it does." Kofi says. _

_"Ah...Randy and I wanted to ask you something." John says. _

_"Ok, shoot." Kofi says. _

_"Do you think Cody's cute?" John asks._

_"Ah yeah, he is pretty cute. Why?" Kofi asks._

_"Randy and I think that you and Cody would make a great couple. The boy desperately needs to get laid; but I think a part of him wants to be in a relationship with someone. Ever since Ted left him, he's been starving for attention. I think you could be the one to show him what love is again." John says. _

_"I don't know John. You...you know how fast I fall in love, and I don't want to fall in love with Cody and have him break my heart. I...I can't do that again." Kofi says. Kofi and Dolph were in a relationship, and after two years, Dolph ended the relationship, stating that he didn't love Kofi anymore. _

_"Before Cody and Ted got together, he told me that he had a massive crush on you; but you were dating Dolph at the time." John says._

_"Really?" Kofi asks. _

_"Really." John says._

_"I...I guess I could give it a shot. I'll ask him out tomorrow morning." Kofi says. _

_"Great. Let me know tomorrow whether or not he said yes, ok?" John asks._

_"Ok. Bye John. Bye Randy." Kofi says._

_"Bye." John and I say in unison as we hang up. _

_"I hope Cody says yes." John says._

_"Me too." I say. _

**11/20/2011 9:00 PM**

My match just ended. After I nailed the RKO on Cody, Wade entered the ring and nailed Wasteland on me and pinned me for the win. My back hurts, my head hurts, and most of all, my shoulder hurts. I roll out of the ring and make my way up the ramp and to the stage.

"Hey buddy. Are you ok?" Stephen asks me. I shake my head no, and Stephen wraps an around me and the two of us make our way to my locker room.

"My...my shoulder hurts." I mumble.

"After we get you to your locker room, I'll go get the trainer, ok?" Stephen asks.

"Ok." I mumble. A couple of minutes later, we arrive at my locker room, and Stephen opens the door and we're met with the sight of a worried looking John.

"Oh my god baby. Are you ok?" John asks as he walks up to us and wraps an arm around me.

"My shoulder hurts. My back hurts. My head hurts. My hole body hurts." I say.

"Shit baby. I'm sorry I didn't go up to the stage for you match. I was to busy peeing every five minutes." John says.

"It's ok." I mumble. John and Stephen help me sit down on the couch and I let out a groan as a pain shoots through my shoulder.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes. I'm going to go get the trainer." Stephen says.

"O...ok." I mumble. Stephen kisses John and I on the forehead and then leaves.

"I'm sorry you're hurt baby. Do...do you want me to get you anything?" John asks me.

"Can you get me a couple of Extra-Strength Tylenol and a bottle of water please?" I ask.

"Sure." John says as he walks over to my bag. He opens my bag and takes out a bottle of Tylenol, and after taking two out of the bottle, he throws the bottle back into my bag. He walks over to the mini-fridge, opens it, and grabs a bottle of water. He walks over to me and hands me the pills and the bottle of water. I take the pills and then set the water down next to me on the couch. John sits down next to me and I lay my head on his shoulder and he wraps a protective arm around me.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:20 PM**

"You have a sprained shoulder and a sprained back. I don't want you to wrestle for at least a week, ok?" The trainer asks me.

"Ok." I mumble.

"Good. Have you taken anything for the pain yet?" He asks me.

"Yeah. I took a couple of Extra-Strength Tylenol." I say.

"Ok. I'm going to give you a bag of ice for you shoulder and a bag of ice for your back. I want you to keep the ice on for 20 minutes, ok?" He asks.

"Ok." I mumble. The trainer places a bag of ice on my shoulder and after securing it in place with plastic wrap, I stand up and he places a bag of ice on my back and wraps plastic wrap around my stomach and back.

"Thanks man." I say.

"You're welcome. If you experience any pain during the night, you can take a couple of Ibuprofen, ok?" He asks.

"Ok." I say. After the trainer grabs his medical bag, he smiles at me and leaves.

"I'm going to go back to my locker room. Let me know whether or not you feeling any better in the morning, ok." Stephen asks.

"Ok. Thanks for helping me earlier." I say.

"You're welcome man. Have a good night guys." Stephen says.

"Night." I say.

"Night." John says as Stephen leaves.

"Let's go back to the hotel." I say.

"Ok. I guess you can shower later, although you smell really bad right now." John jokes.

"Screw you." I say jokingly.

"Been there, done that." John says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:00 PM**

John and I were bombarded by fans when we got to the hotel. John told them that I was hurt, and to come back in the morning. At first, they were worried about me; but after I told them that I was ok, they all smiled at me and left.

John and I walk into the hotel room, and after John sets my bag down by the door, he helps me take the ice off of my shoulder and back.

"Thanks baby." I say.

"You're welcome." John says as he gives me a kiss. I try to deepen it; but John pulls away.

"Not tonight baby. You're in pain and I'm not in the mood." John says.

"Ok; but you owe me." I say.

"I know." John says. After John and I shower, we put on some boxers, brush our teeth, and head to bed. Good night everyone.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys rock. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Sorry about the short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. **

**11/21/2011 9:30 AM**

I awaken to the sound of knocking. I sit up and groan as a pain shoots through my back.

"Don't hurt yourself baby. Lay back down and I'll go answer the door, ok?" John asks.

"Ok." I mumble as I lay back down. John gets out of bed and makes his way to the door. He opens it and a few seconds later, I am met with the sight of Wade.

"Oh my god Randy. Stephen told me what happened, and I am very sorry that I hurt you." Wade says.

"It's not your fault man. I landed awkwardly and my shoulder and back got busted up. It's no biggie." I say.

"Are you sure?" Wade says.

"Yes, I'm sure." I say.

"Ok." Wade mumbles as he looks down at his feet. Wade always looks at his feet when he's nervous or sad.

"Look at me Wade." I say. Wade lifts his head and after a couple of seconds, he finally looks me in the eye.

"It's not you fault Wade." I say.

"O...ok. Can...can I buy you guys some breakfast? I'll feel a lot better knowing that the both of you are properly feed." Wade says.

"Ok. Can you give us a couple of minutes though? John and I kind of need to shower and get dressed." I say.

"Yeah. I'll come back in a few minutes." Wade says.

"Ok, thanks man." I say.

"You're welcome." Wade says as he leaves.

"Let's go shower baby." John says.

"Ok." I say. I slowly sit up, scoot to the edge of the bed, and stand up.

"How does your back feel?" John asks me.

"It still hurts. After we shower and get dressed, I'll take some Ibuprofen." I say.

"Ok. Do you think we have enough time to take care of that little problem of yours?" John asks as he looks down at my crotch. _Wow, I didn't even know that I was hard. I was probably in to much pain to worry about my little problem, well big problem. I'm not bragging or anything; but I got a big cock. _

"Ah...I think we have more than enough time to take care of my problem." I say.

"Ok." John says as he grabs my hand and we walk into the bathroom. John turns the shower on, and once the water is hot enough, we take off our boxers and step into the shower. John kisses me and I run my tongue over his bottom lip and he opens his mouth to grant me access. We kiss for a couple of minutes, and then John pulls away and starts kissing his way down my body. He runs his tongue over my left nipple and I let out a moan.

"Start...start stroking yourself baby." I say.

"Yes sir." John says as I roll my eyes and give him a kiss. Once John is hard, I sit down on the built in shower bench, and John straddles my waist and slowly sinks down on my hard cock.

"Oh god." I mumble. John lifts all the way off of me and sinks back down the both of us let out a moan. John wraps his arms around my neck and we start a steady pace that will send us over the edge with in a matter of seconds. A few minutes later, the both of us cum, screaming each others name. After John and I finish showering, we get out of the shower and dry off.

"Ooooo she's kicking right now." John mumbles. I place my hand on John's tummy and I smile at the feeling of our baby girl kicking.

"We need to start thinking about names." I say.

"Ah...I've always liked the name Amanda." John says.

"I like that name. I also like the name Rebekah." I say.

"Hmmmm what about Amanda Rebekah Orton?" John asks me.

"I love it." I say.

"Alright, we have a name, now we need a baby." John says as we share a laugh.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:15 AM**

We just arrived at Larry's Cafe, and after getting out of the car, the four of us head inside.

"Welcome to Larry's Cafe. How many people are in your party?" The hostess asks us.

"Four." Stephen says.

"Alright, follow me please." She says as she picks four menus and starts walking in the direction of a table. A few seconds later, she sets the menus down on the table and the four of us sit down.

"Your waitress will be with you in a couple of minutes." She says.

"Ok, thanks." I say as she walks away. I pick up my menu, open it, and start looking over the many food items.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:20 AM**

"Hey guys. My name is Amanda. Can I get you guys started with something to drink?" Amanda asks us.

"Ah, can I get a large glass of apple juice please?" I ask.

"Sure, and for you sir?" She asks John.

"Can I get a large glass of orange juice please?" John asks.

"Sure, and for you?" She asks Stephen.

"Can I get a large glass of apple juice and a glass of water please?" Stephen asks.

"Sure, and for you sir?" She asks Wade.

"Can I get a large glass of orange juice and cup of coffee please?" Wade asks.

"Sure. Do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" She asks us.

"Ah, no." I say.

"I don't know what I want to eat either." Stephen says.

"Ok, I'll be back with your drinks in a couple of minutes." She says.

"Ok, thanks." I say as she walks away.

"I know what I'm going to get." John says.

"What are you going to get?" I ask.

"I'm going to get a cheese omelet and an english muffin." John says.

"That sounds good. I think I'm going to get either a breakfast burrito or French toast." I say.

"I think you should get the French toast." John says.

"I think so too." I say.

"Well now that that's settled, what are you guys going to get?" John asks Stephen and Wade.

"I think I'm going to get the T-Bone steak and eggs." Wade says.

"I think I'm going to get the country friend steak and eggs." Stephen says.

"Ewwww I hate steak." John mumbles.

"Me too." I say.

"You guys are weird." Stephen says.

"We know." John and I say in unison and we share a laugh.

**A Few Hours Later: 5:30 PM**

Since I'm hurt, John and I decided to skip Monday Night Raw, and now we're at our home in Orlando. We come home once a month; but only for a few days. Jeff and Ken live down the street from us and we are going to have breakfast with them tomorrow.

"Baby." John says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Are you hungry?" John asks me.

"Ah...kind of." I say.

"Yeah, me too. Why don't we watch a movie and then eat dinner. How does that sound?" John asks me.

"Sounds good to me." I say.

"What movie do you want to watch?" John asks.

"Ah...can we watch Love and Basketball?" I ask.

"Sure. We haven't watched Love and Basketball in like, two years." John says.

"I know, that's why I want to watch it." I say. John stands up and makes his way over the bookshelf that contains our movies. He grabs Love and Basketball, and then walks over to the TV, turns it on, and after changing the input to DVD, he puts the DVD into the DVD player that's connected to the TV, and then he grabs the remote and sits down next to me.

"Do you want anything to drink baby?" John asks.

"No thanks." I say.

"Ok." John says. He presses the menu button on the remote and then he presses play and the movie starts playing.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:30 PM**

John and I watch Raw and head to bed. Good night everyone.

**The next chapter will be longer, and better. I promise. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Stressed Out Randy Alert!**

**11/22/2011 9:00 AM**

I awaken to the sound of a cell phone going off. I slowly sit up and reach over to the night stand and pick up the phone and answer it.

"Hello." I mumble.

"Hey Randy, did I wake you up?" Jeff asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know that Ken and I have to go to a meeting at 10:00, so we won't be able to do breakfast; but do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" Jeff asks me.

"Sure. What time do you want us to come over?" I ask.

"How does 6:00 sound?" Jeff asks me.

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you tonight Jeffy." I say.

"Ok. Bye." Jeff says.

"Bye." I say as I hang up and put the phone on the night stand.

"Who was that?" John asks.

"That was Jeff. He wanted to let us know that him and Ken have a meeting at 10:00 so they won't be able to do breakfast; but he did invite us over for dinner." I say.

"What time?" John asks.

"6:00." I say.

"Ok." John mumbles. A few minutes later, we go back to sleep.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 10:30 AM**

John and I just woke up, and after showering and getting dressed, we head down to the kitchen so John can make us some breakfast. I sit down at the kitchen table and John walks over to the fridge.

"What do you want for breakfast?" John asks me.

"Ah...can I have chocolate chip pancakes?" I ask.

"Sure. Do you want anything else?" John asks.

"Can I have eggs, sausage, a glass of orange juice and two Ibuprofen?" I ask.

"Sure. Does you back hurt?" John asks.

"Yeah, and my shoulder hurts too." I say.

"I...I've been thinking baby. Maybe...maybe you should take some time off and give your body a rest." John says.

"I'm not going to take time off baby. I have two more months to wrestle and then I'm taking five months off so I can take care of you and our baby." I say.

"I...I know; but why not take seven months off? It will be good for your body baby." John says.

"I don't want to take seven months off." I say.

"O...ok; but..." John says before I cut him off.

"But nothing. I'm going to wrestle whether you like it or not!" I yell as I stand up and exit the kitchen. I walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. John walks into the living room and sits down next to me.

"What the hell is wrong with you Randy? Why...why did you yell at me?" John asks me.

"I...I don't know. I...I just need some time to think baby. I...I'll be outside." I say as I stand up and make my way outside.

"Hey Randy. How's it going man?" Our next door neighbor, Eric, asks.

"I'm kind of stressing out right now. I just hurt my back and shoulder a couple of days ago, and now I can't wrestle for a week, and John's saying that I should take a couple of months off, and I yelled at him for no good reason, and now I feel really bad for yelling at him." I say as I walk over to Eric.

"Do you want to take a couple of months off?" Eric asks me.

"No. I want to wrestle for another two months, and then take five months off so I can take care of John and our baby." I say.

"Ok. Did you try telling him that?" Eric asks me.

"Yes; but then he tried to say something, and I interrupted him and told him that I was going to wrestle whether he likes it or not." I say.

"You do sound kind of stressed. Why don't you stay out here and calm down for a few minutes." Eric suggests.

"O...ok. Can...can I bum a cigarette?" I ask Eric.

"Sure." Eric says as he reaches into his pocket and takes out a pack of cigarettes. He opens the pack, takes a cigarette out, and hands it to me.

"Thanks." I mumble as I put the cigarette into my mouth. Eric hands me the lighter and I light the cigarette and hand the lighter to Eric. I take a long drag and then grab the cigarette and put it between my index finger and middle finger.

"Thanks Eric." I say as I exhale the smoke.

"You're welcome Randy. If you ever need anything, call me. Ok." Eric says.

"Ok." I say as I take another drag and after Eric says good-bye he goes inside his house.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:45 AM**

After smoking the cigarette down to it's filter, I put it out and head inside. I walk into the kitchen and I smile at the sight of John cooking. _Leave it to John to cook when he's angry. _

"You smell like smoke." John says.

"When...when I went outside, Eric was standing by his mail box and I went over to him and we started talking, and after we were done talking, I bummed a cigarette off of him. That...that's why I smell like smoke." I say.

"You haven't had a cigarette in four years baby." John says.

"I...I know; but I really wanted one." I say.

"What's going on in that head of yours? Why...why did you yell at me baby?" John asks me as he turns around.

"You...you know that I get stressed out when I'm hurt, and when you told me that I should take some time off, I...I lost it. I'm sorry baby." I say.

"I know that you're stressed out baby. I'm sorry if I made you mad." John says.

"It's ok. Are we cool now?" I ask.

"We're cool. Now come over and help me cook." John says.

"Ok." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:00 AM**

John and I just finished making breakfast, and after I take a couple of Ibuprofen, we sit down and start eating.

"What do you want to do today?" John asks me.

"Can we go to a movie?" I ask.

"Sure, what do you want to see?" John asks me.

"Can we go see Immortals?" I ask John.

"Sure." John says.

"Yay." I say.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 12:15 PM**

We just arrived at Universal Cineplex 20 and after I find a parking spot, I park, turn off the car, and after John and I unbuckle our seat belts, we get out of the car, and after I interlace our hands, we head inside and walk up to the ticket line.

"Hey guys. How can I help you today?" The ticket lady asks us.

"Can I get two tickets for Immortals in 3D?" John asks.

"Sure. Your total comes to 23 dollars even." She says. John and I both take out our wallets and open them.

"I'm paying." John says.

"No, I'm paying." I say.

"What? Why?" John asks me.

"Because, as your husband, I am entitled to spend money on you." John says.

"Can't argue with that one." I say as I close my wallet and put it in my pocket. John takes out his credit card and hands it to the lady. She swipes it through the machine and after the receipt prints out, she hands it to John along with the credit card, and after John signs the receipt he hands it to the lady and the lady hands him his copy.

"Alrighty guys. Here our your tickets. Enjoy the show." She says as she hands John our tickets.

"Thanks ma'am." John says as he hands me a ticket, and after he puts away his credit card, and the receipt, he puts his wallet into his pocket and interlaces our hands.

"Let's go get some popcorn and soda." John says.

"Ok." I say. John and I make our way to the snack bar and after buying some snacks, we head to the theater and after finding a couple of seats towards the back of the theater, we sit down and put our drinks into the cup holders.

**A Little Over Two Hours Later: 2:45 PM**

The movie just ended. It was pretty good and one of my favorite actors Mickey Rourke was in it. After John and I throw away our trash, we head out to the car, so we can go home.

**A Few Hours Later: 6:00 PM**

John and I decided to walk to Jeff and Ken's house. It was a nice little walk, and now we are standing on the front porch. I knock on the door and a couple of seconds later, Ken opens the door.

"Hey guys. Long time no see. Please come in." Ken says as he opens the door a bit wider and John and I walk into the house.

"Hey Ken. It's good to see you man." I say as I give Ken a hug.

"It's good to see you too." Ken says as he lets go of me and hugs John.

"Wow Johnny. You belly is getting bigger and bigger." Ken says.

"I know it is. I'm pretty damn sure our baby is going to be at least 90 pounds when she comes out of me." John jokes.

"Have you guys thought of a name yet?" Ken asks.

"Yes. We are going to name her Amanda Rebekah Orton." John says.

"That's a beautiful name." Ken says.

"We thought so too." John says. Ken drops to his knees in front of John and puts his hands on John's belly.

"Hi Amanda, my name is Ken. You can call me uncle Ken if you want. I'm not really related to either one of your daddy's; but I am one of there best friends, and never mind. Your other uncle Jeff and I can't wait for you to get here. I love you baby girl." Ken says as he lifts John's shirt and kisses John's tummy. Ken's a pretty affectionate guy. Jeff doesn't mind him kissing other people on the forehead, or tummy, because he knows that Ken doesn't do it in a sexual way.

"That tickles." John says.

"Sorry." Ken says as he kisses John's tummy again and then stands up.

"Where's Jeff?" I ask.

"He's in the kitchen. Please follow me." Ken says. We follow Ken into the kitchen and I let out a groan at the smell of garlic. I love garlic.

"Smells good Jeffy. What ya makin?" I ask.

"I am making shrimp scampi with angel hair pasta, garlic bread, salad, and for desert I made chocolate chip cookies with skittles on top." Jeff says. Jeff is addicted to skittles. **(A.N. In every single story I read with Jeff in it, he eats skittles. I've always wondered why. Is it because of his hair? I don't know.)**

"Skittles? Are you serious Jeff? You put skittles on top of chocolate chip cookies?" John asks.

"Don't knock it until you try it." Jeff says.

"I wish I could cook as good as you. I always end up burning something." I say.

"We know." Jeff, Ken and John says in unison.

"You guys are mean." I say as we share a laugh.

"Please have a seat. Do you guys want anything to drink?" Ken asks John and I.

"What ya got?" I ask.

"I have Corona, Pepsi, Mt. Dew, Dr. Pepper and Orange Juice." Ken says.

"I'll take a Corona please." I say.

"Ok, and what would you like John?" Ken asks John.

"I'll take a glass of Orange Juice please." John says.

"Alrighty. One bottle of Orange Juice and one bottle of Corona coming right up. Do you want anything baby?" Ken asks Jeff.

"I'll take a Corona. Thanks baby." Jeff says. John and I sit down at the table, and after Ken gets us our drinks he hands them to us and then sits down across from John and I.

"Thank you." I say.

"Thanks Ken." John says.

"You're welcome." Ken says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 6:45 PM**

We just finished eating, and after Jeff and Ken do the dishes, the four of us head into the living room and John and I sit down on the couch and Jeff and Ken sit down on the chair that's across from the couch.

"Ken and I have something we want to tell you." Jeff says excitedly.

"Wow...ok. What do you want to tell us?"'

"We're having a baby." Jeff says.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Yes. Ken and I found out two days ago, and we wanted to tell you guys this morning; but we had to go to a meeting." Jeff says.

"Wow congratulations guys." I say.

"Wait, doesn't Ken usually top?" John asks._ Way to ruin the moment. _

"Yeah; but I can't get pregnant because my left testicle, the one that contained the eggs, was removed when I was 19, and anyways I started to top when Ken and I decided to start a family." Jeff says. _Jeff had a testicle removed? Oh wait, I remember now. When Jeff was 19, he was skateboarding and he attempted to jump his skate board over a flight of stairs and his foot slipped off the board and the board hit him in the testicles and that's why he had to have his left testicle removed. Duh!_ _He never told us that his left testicle was the one that contained the eggs, but now we know._

"Wow, I never knew that you were missing a testicle." John says.

"Baby, Jeff told us that he had to have a testicle removed when he was younger, three months after we met him." I say. **(A.N. I know that Jeff started jobbing when he was 16; but let's pretend that he didn't start wrestling until he was 21.)**

"He did?" John asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Oh sorry." John says.

"It's ok." Jeff says. John and I stand up and walk over to Ken and Jeff. We give both of them a hug, and then we sit back down.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:00 PM**

After the big announcement, we watched a movie and now John and I are laying in bed cuddling.

"I love you baby." I mumble.

"I love you too." John says as he gives me a kiss. I run my tongue over his bottom lip and he opens his mouth to grant me access. I reach in between us and start rubbing John through his boxers and he pulls away.

"Not tonight baby." John says.

"Why...why not?" I ask.

"I'm not in the mood." John says.

"Grrrrrrr. I...I know we've talked about this before; but it still drives me nuts that you're almost never in the mood to have sex." I say.

"I know it does baby; but sometimes when I am in the mood, you're not, and that drives me nuts." John says.

"So it's both of our faults then." I say.

"Yeah." John says.

"Ok. I...I guess I'll go masturbate in the bathroom. I'll be right back." I say.

"Ok. Good night baby." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"Good night." I mumble.

"I know you're not happy right now; but you'll get over it. You always do." John says.

"Grrrrrr." I say as I get out of bed and make my way into the bathroom. I pull my boxers down and sit down on the edge of the tub. I start stroking myself and once I am hard, I start stroking myself faster and faster and I eventually cum. After cleaning the cum off of my hand, I pull my boxers up and exit the bathroom. I lie down next to John and lay my head on his chest. A few minutes later, I drift to sleep.

**A.N. I promise there will be more sex in later chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing, you're the best. Oh, and for some reason when I click on the link in my email that allows me to respond to your reviews, it says that the link has expired, so I'll be sending most you PM's. I hope you don't mind. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A Few Days Later: 11/28/2011 10:00 AM**

John and I just woke up and after showering and getting dressed, we grab our bags and head down to the kitchen.

"Do you want me to make us something for breakfast? Or do you want to grab something on the way out of town?" John asks me. John and I are heading to Miami for Monday Night Raw and then on Friday we're heading to Atlanta for Smackdown. **(A.N. I know that Smackdown is taped on Tuesday's; but let's pretend that it takes place on Friday.)**

"Let's just grab something on the way out of town." I say.

"Ok." John says. John and I head out to the garage and after throwing our bags into the Escalade, John and I get into the car.

"Where do you want to eat?" I ask John.

"Can we go to McDonald's?" John asks me.

"Sure." I say as I start the car, open the garage, and back out of the garage. I back down the drive way and onto the street. After throwing the car into drive, I start driving down the street.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:30 AM**

I pull up to the Drive-Thru window, and the window opens and I hand the man a 20 dollar bill. He hands me my change and I hand it to John and he puts it into his wallet. The guy hands me two cups of Orange Juice and I put them into the cup holder and after he hands me our food, I thank the guy and then pull into a parking spot so John and I can eat. I open the bag and take out two Sausage McMuffins and hand them to John.

"Thanks baby." John says as he takes off his seat belt and opens the wrapper on one of the Sausage McMuffins, picks it up and takes a bite.

"I love Sausage McMuffins." John mumbles.

"I know you do." I say as I take out the bacon, egg, and cheese bagel, open it, pick it up, and take a bite.

"Food...yum." I say as John rolls his eyes and we share a laugh. After we finish eating, we get back on the road. It's a four hour drive to

**A Couple Of Hours Later: 12:30 PM**

"Pull over." John mumbles.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"I have to pee." John says.

"There's a rest stop coming up in 20 miles. Do you think you can hold it?" I ask.

"No." John mumbles.

"Ok, I'll pull over." I say.

"Thanks." John mumbles. I look in the rear view mirror and thankfully there is no one behind us. I turn on the blinker, slow down, and pull to the side of the road. I come to a stop, and John takes off his seat belt, opens the door and pulls down the zipper on his jeans. He gets out of the car, pulls his jeans down a bit, reaches into his boxers and takes out his dick. _Damn it Randy, quit staring. _After John finishes peeing, he puts his dick away, pulls up his pants, buckles and zips them, and then gets back in the car and buckles his seat belt.

"Are you ok now?" I ask.

"Yeah; but I'll probably have too pee again in half an hour." John says.

"You have a bladder the size of a pea." I say.

"True, and I also have our baby girl pressing against my bladder." I say.

"Good point." I say as we share a laugh.

**A Little Over Two Hours Later: 4:30 PM**

John and I had to stop another three times on our way here; but now we're in Miami and in our hotel room. John's sitting on the bed and I'm sitting on the floor next to the TV stand. When John and I settled into the room about an hour ago, we put our clothes into the drawers that are below the TV stand, and we put our bags in the closet and I put the lube on the night stand next to the bed. John asked me to do it, so I figured that he would want to have sex at least once while were staying here.

"What time does your meeting start?" John asks me.

"Ah...it starts in an hour." I say.

"So, we have an hour to play?" John asks me.

"Play? What do you want to play?" I ask.

"I want to play with you." John says as he gets off of the bed and makes his way over to me. He straddles my waist, leans in, and captures my lips with a heated kiss. He runs his tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant him access. We battle for dominance and I let John win. After a couple of minutes, John pulls away and he reaches for the hem of my shirt and I raise my arms and after he removes my shirt, he throws it behind him, and we start kissing again. I slip my hands under John's shirt and I start rubbing his growing tummy. After a few seconds, I reach for the hem of his shirt and he lifts his arms, and we stop kissing for a couple of seconds so I can take his shirt off. John grabs it and throws it over his shoulder.

"You're so beautiful baby." I say.

"Mmmmm so are you." John says as he starts undoing my belt. Once he gets it undone, he unbuttons my jeans, and pulls down the zipper.

"Stand up." I mumble. John stands up and I stand up and pull my pants down and kick them away from me. I'm semi-hard right now.

"Damn baby. Have I ever told you how much I love you?" John asks me.

"Ah...I think you have; but if you want, you can tell me again." I say.

"I love you. I love your body. I love your ass. I love your dick, and most of all, I love your personality." John says.

"Ahhhhhhhh, your so sweet. I love you too. I also love your ass, and your dick, and your personality." I say.

"Thanks." John says as as undoes the button on his jeans, pulls the zipper down, and then pulls down his pants and boxers and kicks them away from him.

"Go...go lie down on the bed and start stroking yourself." I say. John walks over to the bed, lies down and starts stroking himself. I start stroking myself, and once I'm hard, I walk over to the nightstand, grab the lube, open it, squirt some into my hand, close the lid and place it back on the night stand. I start stroking myself and once my cock is completely covered in lube, I climb onto the bed and crawl over to John.

"I want to ride you." John says.

"Ok." I mumble as I lay down in the middle of the bed. John straddles my waist and slowly sinks down on my hard cock.

"Oh god. You're so fucking tight baby." I mumble. After a few seconds, John and I start a steady pace that will send the both of us over the edge with in a matter of minutes. A few minutes later, the both of us cum. After recuperating, John slides off of me and lays down next to me.

"I love you so much baby." I mumble.

"I love you too." John says.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:05 PM**

My music starts playing, and after giving John a kiss, I walk out to the front of the stage, and after striking a quick pose, I start walking down the ramp. A few seconds later, Mason Ryan's music starts playing and before I know it, I'm face down in the middle of the ramp. Mason turns me over and starts hitting me in the face. I move my arms to block the blows and Mason starts hitting me in the head. I forgot to mention that the match is a Falls Count Anywhere match. Mason gets off of me and I kick him in the leg and he collapses. I start punching him in the face and he punches me in the gut and I let out a groan.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:20 PM**

Mason and I are at the top of the ramp and I nail the RKO on him and pin him for the win. The ref raises my hand and after I strike a couple of poses, I make my way backstage and John runs up to me and wraps his arms around me.

"Good job baby." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"Thanks." I say.

"You're welcome." John says as he gives me another kiss.

"Nice match Randy." Mason says as he gives me a pat on the back.

"Thanks man, you too." I say.

"Thanks." Mason says as he smiles at both John and I and then walks away.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 11:30 PM**

After John and I brush our teeth, we strip down to our boxers and head to bed. Good night everyone.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. John always gives Wade an extra key to the hotel room, just in case he needs anything. **

**11/29/2011 2:30 AM**

I awaken to the sound of the hotel room door crashing open. I sit up in bed and after wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I get out of bed and make my way to the door. Wade's leaning against the door and he's sobbing uncontrollably.

"Wade. Are you ok buddy?" I ask. _That was a stupid question. I wonder why people ask someone if they're ok, when clearly, the person isn't ok. _Wade looks at me and I take two steps forward and wrap my arms around him. He wraps his arms around me and lays his head on my shoulder. Tears are pouring down his face and my shoulder is getting wet; but I don't mind.

"Why are you crying buddy?" I ask.

"He...he cheated on me." Wade mumbles.

"What? Are you serious?" I ask. _Stupid question. Wade wouldn't joke around about Stephen cheating on him. _

"Yes. I...I walked into my room and I...I saw him fucking Mike." Wade mumbles.

"I...shit man. I'm really sorry Wade." I say.

"I...I don't understand. Why would he do this to me, to us?" Wade asks me.

"I...I don't know buddy. Stephen's a stupid ass hole. You deserve so much better than him." I say.

"I...I love him so much Randy. How could he do this to me? I...I thought he loved me." Wade mumbles as I let go of him and he let's go of me.

"I don't know buddy. I...I'm going to close the door, ok?" I ask. _Damn it Randy. Wade's an emotional wreck right now, and he needs you right now. Come on Randy, you can do this. _

"Ok." Wade mumbles as I close the door.

"Do you want to lay down?" I ask. Wade shakes his head yes. I grab his hand and lead him over to the spare bed. After Wade takes off his shoes, he takes off his shirt, and after I pull the covers back, he lays down.

"Can...can you hold me?" Wade asks. I nod my head yes and crawl into bed and lay down next to Wade. He rolls over and lays his head on my chest and I pull the covers over us.

"I love him so much Randy. I don't understand how he could do this to me. I...I took good care of him. He...he took good care of me. Why...why would he cheat on me?" Wade asks me.

"I don't know buddy. I...I have no idea why he cheated on you. I'm really sorry Wade." I say. Thank god John hasn't woken up. He needs his sleep. The doctor told him that he needs at least seven hours of sleep a night, and if he was to wake up now, I don't think he would be able to get back to sleep.

"I love him Randy." Wade says.

"I know you do buddy, I know you do." I say as I start rubbing his back. A few minutes later, he falls asleep and a few minutes later, I fall asleep.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:30 AM**

I awaken to the feeling of someone shaking me. I open my eyes and I am met with the sight of a confused looking John. _My baby looks so cute when he's confused. _

"Why are you cuddling with Wade?" John asks me.

"Wade came over earlier this morning. He was crying histarically and he...he told me that Stephen had cheated on him, and after talking for a couple of minutes, I asked him if he wanted to lay down, and he said yes, so after he took off his shirt and shoes, he laid down and then he asked me if I could hold him, and I said yes, so I laid down and he laid his head on my chest and the two of us went to sleep." I say.

"Shit...Stephen cheated on him?" John asks me.

"Yes. Wade told me that Stephen cheated on him with Mike." I say.

"Fuck. I'm going to kill that fucker. How dare he cheat on Wade." John says as clenches his hands into tight fists.

"Calm down baby. Remember what the doctor told you?" I ask.

"She told me to stay away from stressful situations." John mumbles.

"Exactly. So why don't you go ahead and shower and get dressed, and after Wade wakes up, we can go get some breakfast, ok?" I ask.

"Ok." John mumbles. After John grabs some clothes, he gives me a kiss and heads to the bathroom.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:45 AM**

John exits the bathroom and walks over to the bed and sits down next to me.

"He looks so peaceful." John says.

"Last night he was tossing and turning, and I finally got him to settle down a little before 6:00." I say.

"I can't believe Stephen cheated on him." John says as he starts rubbing Wade's back.

"I can't either. I thought he loved Wade. I would punch Stephen in the nose; but Wade might get mad at me." I say jokingly.

"If you punch him in the nose, can I kick him in the nuts?" John asks me.

"I can hear you guys." Wade says as he opens his eyes.

"I'm sorry buddy. I didn't mean to wake you up." I say.

"I woke up a few minutes ago." Wade says.

"Can...can I ask you something?" John asks Wade.

"Sure." Wade mumbles.

"Can I kick Stephen in the nuts?" John asks Wade.

"Go ahead. I've been thinking, and I've come to the conclusion that he's not worth my time. I deserve someone who won't cheat on me and who loves me for me." Wade says.

"Exactly." I say.

"Can...can you guys come with me to go get my stuff?" Wade asks us.

"Sure buddy. Can I shower first?" I ask.

"Sure." Wade mumbles.

"Ok. John, can I talk to you alone please?" I ask John.

"Ah, sure." John says. Wade let's go of me, and after John stands up, I get out of bed, and after I grab some clothes, John and I head into the bathroom and John shuts the door.

"What did you want to talk about?" John asks me.

"What would you think about asking Wade to be a part of our relationship?" I blurt. When John was in the shower, I started thinking about Wade, and how much I like him.

"Are you serious?" John asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Ah...I...I think we could work something out. Wade's a great guy and he deserves someone who will he treat him right." John says.

"You've been thinking about him too, haven't you?" I ask.

"Yeah. When I was in the shower, I started to think about Wade, and how much he deserves someone who will take care of him, and love him no matter what, and then I thought about us, and how much the both of us like Wade. I mean, I can see it in your eyes. You look at Wade the way you look at me. You love the both of us. I can tell baby, you love Wade, and I love him too." John says.

"You...you do?" I ask.

"Yeah, and I have for a while. At first, I thought it was a platonic kind of love; but I soon realized that I love Wade as much as I love you. I...I didn't want to tell you though, because I was afraid of what you might think." John says.

"Even though you knew that I loved Wade?" I ask.

"Yeah." John says.

"So, are we going to ask him?" I ask.

"Yes." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"Ok, we'll talk to him after I shower." I say.

"Ok. I'm going to go make sure he's ok." John says.

"Ok." I say as I give John a kiss. John leaves the bathroom and after taking my boxers off, I turn the shower on, and once the water is hot, I step into the shower and start cleaning myself off.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:15 AM**

After I finish showering, I get dressed and head out to the bedroom area.

"Hey Wade, hey baby. What's going on?" I ask.

"Wade and I were talking about what we wanted to do for breakfast." John says.

"Have you guys decided on a restaurant?" I ask.

"Yes, we decided to go to the hotel restaurant." John says.

"Sounds good to me. John and I want to ask you something Wade." I say.

"Ok, shoot." Wade says.

"We...we were wondering if you wanted to join our relationship." I say.

"What? Are...are you serious?" Wade asks.

"Yeah. We...we both love you Wade, and given some time, we think that you can grow to love the both of us as much as we love you." I say.

"I...I have liked the both of you for a while now; but I never acted on my feelings, because I was in a relationship with Stephen. I loved Stephen; but after thinking about it, I realized that I was slowly falling out of love with him." Wade says.

"So, is that a yes?" I ask.

"Yes. I would love to be in a relationship with the two of you." Wade says.

"Are you serious?" John asks.

"Yes." Wade says.

"Yay." John says as he gives Wade a kiss.

"I know it's going to take some time for you to fall in love with us, and we're ok with that. John and I are willing to take things slow with you. Right John?" I ask. _I know that John and I haven't discussed taking things slow with Wade; but if I know John, and I do, I know that he'll want to take things slow, and I'm ok with that. Honestly, I want to take things slow too. It's going to take John and I some time to trust Wade and it's going to take some time for Wade to trust us. I know it's going to take a while for him to fall in love with us, and I'm ok with that. Truth be told, I think John and I are what Wade needs. He needs someone to take care of him, and love him, and John and I are willing to take care of him and love him for as long as humanly possible. John and I already love each other, and nothing in the world will change that, not even Wade. _

"Right." John says.

"You guys won't break my heart will you?" Wade asks.

"As long as you don't break our hearts, we won't break yours, ok?" I ask.

"Ok." Wade says.

"I love you Wade, and I want you to know that John and I are going to take care of you, and love you for as long as you let us." I say.

"I also love you Wade." John says.

"How...how is sex going to work?" Wade asks.

"Ah, John and I don't expect you to make love with us right away, if that's what you mean." I say.

"No, I mean, how are we going to have sex?" Wade asks.

"Oh ah...are you a top? Or bottom?" I ask.

"Bottom." Wade says.

"Ok. Ah...are you on the pill?" I ask.

"Yeah; but sometimes I forget to take it." Wade says.

"Ok, when you forget to take it, either John or I will use a condom, ok?" I ask.

"Ok. Um...I'm allergic to latex, so we'll have to use non-latex condoms." Wade says.

"John's also allergic to latex, so alls we use is non-latex condoms." I say.

"Ok. Oh, I just thought of something." Wade says.

"What?" John asks.

"When we make love, I can ride John, and you can fuck him, or make love to him, or whatever." Wade says.

"Ok." I say.

"Sounds good to me." John says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:45 AM**

John, Wade and I just finished getting his stuff from Stephen's room, and after putting it into our room, we head down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. John, Wade and I walk hand-in-hand into the restaurant, and the hostess shoots us a quizical look.

"I thought you and John were together." She says.

"We are; but we added Wade to our relationship a few minutes ago." I say.

"So, the three of you are together?" She asks.

"Yes. John and I both realized that we loved Wade, so we asked Wade to be apart of our relationship, and he said yes." I say.

"That's really cool guys." She says.

"We know." John and I say in unison.

"Anyways, is it just going to be the three of you? Or are you expecting someone else?" She asks us.

"It's just going to be the three of us." I say.

"Ok. Follow me please." She says as she picks up three menus and starts walking in the direction of a table. A few seconds later, she sets our menus down on the table and Wade, John and I sit down.

"Your waitress will be with you in a few minutes." She says.

"Ok, thanks." I say.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:00 PM**

John, Wade and I just finished getting ready for bed, and after stripping down to our boxers, we go to bed. Good night everyone.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I took the idea of Randy and John expanding there relationship, and I ran with it. I hope you guys like it, thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. I know that Wade Barrett isn't a U.S. citizen; but in this story he is.**

**11/30/2011 2:00 AM Wade's P.O.V**

I awaken with a start. My heart's pounding and my body is covered in sweat. I sit up in bed and reach over to the nightstand and grab a couple of Kleenex's and wipe the sweat off of my face. _Shit...I...I feel like I want to pass out. I just had a horrible night mare. I was laying in bed and...and my dad came into the room and...and he walked over to the bed and he sat down next to me and he started rubbing my leg and then he reached into my boxers and started rubbing my penis. I tried to move away from him; but he grabbed my leg and told me that everything was going to be ok. While he rubbed my penis, he started stroking his penis, and after he came, he gave me a kiss on the forehead and told me that he loved me. _If only it was just a dream. I was eight years old when the sexual abuse started. It ended when I was ten. When I was 15, my parents were sent to prison. They sold some cocaine to an under cover cop. My grandma adopted me two weeks after my parents were arrested. Before she adopted me, I was staying in a foster home.My grandma took care of me until I was 18, which is when I decided to move out and start training to become a wrestler. I worked for some small promotions in Wales and England, and when I was 25, I came to America and started wrestling for small promotions here. I became a U.S. citizen when I was 26. When I was 27, I signed a developmental contract with the WWE and I was assigned to OVW. When the WWE ended there relationship with OVW as a developmental territory, I was moved to FCW. In 2010 I competed on NXT and I won the competition, and everything has gone uphill from there. I haven't won a major championship yet; but I will eventually. Before things get serious between John, Randy and I, I need to tell them about my past. Stephen is the only one I have ever told about my past. All of my other boyfriends never asked, so I never told them. Stephen asked me about my past, roughly two months after we started dating, and after I was done telling him about my past, he made love to me and then we fell asleep. Stephen really is a great guy; but sometimes he called me names. I spent most all of yesterday thinking about John and Randy, and I came to the conclusion that I love the both of them. Anyways, I should go back to sleep.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:00 AM Normal P.O.V.**

John and I woke up a few minutes ago, and now we're watching Wade sleep. I'm laying on my side next to Wade and John is spooning me from behind.

"He looks so peaceful." John says.

"Yeah he does." I say as I give Wade a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you think we should wake him up?" John asks me.

"Yeah. We have to be at a house show in an hour and a half." I say.

"Ok." John says. I place my hand on Wade's shoulder and I give it a gentle shake.

"Wade baby, it's time to wake up." I say as I shake him again. Wade slowly opens his eyes, and after wiping the sleep out of them, he stretches and then smiles at John and I. Wade sits up, so John and I sit up.

"Good morning my babies." Wade says.

"My babies?" I ask.

"Yeah, you and John are my boyfriends, right?" Wade asks.

"Right." I say.

"I know that you two are married, and at any time if you feel like I'm intruding, or if you think that I might ruin your marriage, I want you guys to promise me that you'll tell me, so I can move on with my life, ok? Because I really do love the both of you, and I don't want to ruin your guys' marriage, so if you ever need me to leave, I will, ok?" Wade asks.

"We love you too Wade, and trust me when I say this, you will never ruin our marriage. John and I both love you as much as we love each other, and we want to be with you for as long as humanly possible, ok?" I ask.

"Ok. I love you guys; but there is something that I need to tell you, ok?" Wade asks.

"Ok." John says.

"Ok." I say.

"I have a very troubled past. When I was eight years old, my dad started to sexually abuse me. Every night he would come into my room and...and he would touch my penis and while he was touching my penis, he would stroke his, and after he came, he would tell me that he loved me. The abuse ended when I was 10. When I was 15 my parents were sent to prison. They sold some cocaine to an undercover cop. Two weeks after my parents were sent to prison, my grandma adopted me. I moved out when I was 18 and I started training to become a wrestler. I wrestled for a few small promotions in England and Wales and when I was 25, I moved here and started wrestling for a few small promotions here. I became a U.S. citizen when I was 26, and you two already know the rest, because a couple of months ago, you guys told me that you read about me on Wikipedia." Wade says.

"Oh my god baby. I...I had no idea. I'm sorry that your dad sexually abused you." John says as gives Wade a kiss on the cheek.

"It's ok. I'm over it now. I just needed to tell you guys about my past. I feel a lot better now." Wade says as he starts to chuckle.

"God Wade. I...I want you to know that John and I will always be here for you if you need someone to talk to, ok?" I ask.

"Ok. I...I love you guys." Wade says.

"I love you too." John says as he gives Wade a kiss on the cheek.

"I also love you Wade. I...I was wondering if I could tell everyone about the three of us at the house show today." I say.

"Are you serious?" Wade asks me.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. The writers will get mad at you." John says.

"I don't care." I say.

"You never care." John says.

"And that's why you love me." I say as John rolls his eyes.

"Ah...I guess you can tell everyone that the three of us are together." Wade says.

"Ok. I'll come out and interrupt your promo, and I'll say something like, there's something I need to tell everyone, and then I'll tell them that the three of us are together." I say. Ok, so I didn't put much thought into it; but oh well.

"Ok. I guess that will work." Wade says as he gives me a kiss.

"Hey...where's mine?" John asks. Wade rolls his eyes and gives John a kiss. After we talk for a couple more minutes, we get out of bed, shower, get dressed, and after Wade and I grab our wrestling gear, the three of us head down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. We walk into the restaurant and up to the hostess.

"Hey guys. It's nice to see you three again." She says. She never did tell us what her name was.

"It's nice to see you too." I say.

"It's a pleasure seeing you again." Wade says.

"Yeah, what he said." John says as we share a laugh.

**A Few Hours Later: 12:30 PM**

I grab a microphone and walk to the top of the ramp. After breakfast, John called the writers and told them what Wade and I had planned, and although there were mad at first, they decided to let us do what we wanted. They love us.

"Wade, can you please stop talking for a second? There's something I need to tell the WWE universe." I say. Wade stops talking and he turns around and looks at me.

"We're listening." Wade says.

"There's something I need to tell you guys. Wade...Wade, John and I are in a relationship together. John and I are married; but yesterday, we decided to add Wade to our relationship." I say. Silence, and then a few seconds later, the sound of clapping can be heard. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding and Wade exits the ring, hands his microphone to one of the ring crew, and he walks up to me, wraps his arms around me and gives me a kiss.

"I love you so much baby." I say.

"I love you too." Wade says as he gives me another kiss. For some reason, my music starts playing, and after giving the audience one last kiss, Wade and I wave good-bye to them, and head back to the stage area. We're met with the sight of an angry looking Stephen and a happy looking John.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were in a relationship with Randy and John?" Stephen asks Wade.

"Because it's none of your business Stephen. You never told me that you and Mike were fucking, so why should I tell you that Randy, John and I are now in a relationship?" Wade asks.

"Because...because...ugh! I hate you so much right now." Stephen says as he storms off.

"Someone's jealous." I joke.

"Well boo fucking hoo." Wade says as we share a laugh.

**I decided to have them talk about what's going to happen when the baby comes, in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. You're the best. **

**A Few Hours Later: 10:30 PM**

After Wade, John and I brush our teeth, we strip down to our boxers and head to bed. Good night everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

**12/01/2011 9:00 AM**

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit up in bed and reach over to the nightstand and turn the alarm clock off. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I wake John and Wade up and after the three of us shower, we get dressed, grab our bags, and head down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. We have to be at the airport in an hour and a half, and it's roughly a 30 minute drive from the hotel to the airport. We're flying to Atlanta for Smackdown. Wade and I are in a steel cage match and Wade is scheduled to win. Wade and I are on Smackdown and John is on Raw; but Raw and Smackdown travel together, so we don't have to worry about being apart.

"Hello guys. Welcome to Eggs and Bacon. How many people are in your party?" The host asks us.

"Three." Wade says.

"Alright, follow me please." He says as he picks up three menus and starts waling in the direction of a table. A few seconds later, he sets our menus on the table and John, Wade and I sit down.

"You're waitress will be with you in a couple of minutes." He says as he smiles at us and walks away.

"Can I talk to you guys about something after breakfast?" Wade asks John and I.

"Sure." I say.

"Yeah." John says.

"Ok. I love you." I say.

"Love you too." Randy says.

"I love you too." John says.

"I already know what I'm going to get." I say.

"Let me guess, is it the same thing you got yesterday?" Wade asks me.

"Yes." I say.

"I knew it. I think I'm going to get Oatmeal." Wade says.

"Hmmmm I think I'm going to get the breakfast burrito." John says.

"That sounds good. Maybe I'll get the Oatmeal and a breakfast burrito." Wade says and John and I look at him funny.

"What? I'm hungry." Wade says as we share a laugh. A couple of minutes later, a waitress walks up to our table. _Woah. She looks like she about ready to pop. _

"Hello cutie pies. My name is Jamie and I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you guys started with something to drink?" Jamie asks us.

"Ah, can I get a Pepsi please?" Wade asks Jamie.

"Sure, and for you sir?" Jamie asks John.

"Can I get a large glass of Orange juice please?" John asks Jamie.

"Sure, and for you sir?" Jamie asks me.

"Can I get a large glass of Apple juice and a cup of coffee please?" I ask.

"Sure. Do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" Jamie asks us.

"Uh, yeah. Can I get the Country Hasher please?" I ask.

"Ok, what kind of toast do you want?" Jamie asks me.

"Ah, I'll take an English muffin, thanks." I say.

"You're welcome, and what can I get for you sir?" Jamie asks John.

"Can I get the breakfast burrito please?" John asks Jamie.

"Sure. What would you like sir?" Jamie asks Wade.

"Can I get a bowl of Oatmeal and the breakfast burrito?" Wade asks.

"Sure. Would you like fruit, milk, and brown sugar with your Oatmeal?" She asks Wade.

"Yes please." Wade says.

"Ok. I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your drinks." Jamie says as she grabs our menus and walks away.

"John, Wade, can we give the waitress a 100 dollar tip?" I ask Wade and John.

"Why are you asking me?" Wade asks me.

"Because, you're a part of our relationship now." I say.

"O...ok, so that means that I get to make financial decisions like you and John?" Wade asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Ok. I think I can get used to this." I say.

"Good. Anyways, can I give the lady a 100 dollar tip?" I ask Wade.

"Ah, sure." Wade says.

"Sure." John says.

"Ok, thanks guys." I say.

"You're welcome." John says.

"You're welcome. Can...can I ask you guys something?" Wade asks John and I.

"Sure." I say.

"Yeah, what he said." John says as I roll my eyes.

"What's going to happen when the baby comes?" Wade asks John and I.

"What do you mean?" John asks Wade. _Question stealer. _

"I guess what I am trying to say is, can I take time off when Randy takes time off and help take care of John and the baby?" Wade asks John and I. **(A.N. I didn't mention it; but at the house show yesterday, John and Randy talked about the baby and then they talked about Wade, and they came to the conclusion that they want Wade to be a third father to the baby. They never thought about the baby when they first asked Wade to be a part of the relationship; but after talking about it, they came to the conclusion that they want Wade to be a third father to the baby.) **

"Of course you can baby." John says.

"Why would you even think for a second that John and I wouldn't want you around when our baby gets here?" I ask.

"I...I don't know. I'm sorry, I just thought that maybe you wouldn't want me around when your guys' baby got here." Wade says.

"This...this is our baby, and when I say our, I mean you, John and I." I say.

"Are...are you serious?" Wade asks me.

"Yes. This is our baby." I say as I start rubbing John's tummy.

"Our...our baby." Wade mumbles.

"Yes, our baby." I say.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:30 PM**

After John, Wade and I brush our teeth, we strip down to our boxers and head to bed. Good night everyone.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A short little chapter. **

**12/02/2011 9:00 AM Wade's P.O.V**

I awaken to the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut. I sit up in bed, and after wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I look to my right and notice that John is no longer laying next to me. I look to my left and notice that Randy is still asleep. I get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom and knock on the door.

"Come in." John mumbles. I open the door and walk into the room and then shut the door. John's on his knees in front of the toilet and he's throwing up.

"Oh Johnny." I say as I walk over to John and start rubbing his back.

"I...I forgot to take my anti-nausea medicine yesterday." John mumbles as he starts throwing up again.

"I'm sorry baby. Do you want me to go get Randy?" I ask.

"Let...let him sleep." John mumbles.

"Ok." I say. After John finishes throwing up, he brushes his teeth.

"Do...do you want to take a bath with me?" John asks me.

"Sure baby. I'll go get us some clothes." I say.

"Ok." John says. After I give him a kiss, I exit the bathroom and make my way over to our bags. I look at the bed and notice that Randy is still sleeping. _He must be tired. _After grabbing some clothes for John and I, I head back to the bathroom. I open the door and I am met with the sight of a naked John. _Oh my god. John looks incredibly hot naked. _

"You like what you see?" John asks me. I nod my head yes and walk into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Can...can I?" I ask as I motion to John's belly.

"Sure." John says. I walk over to John and drop to my knees in front of him. I start rubbing his tummy and I smile at the feeling of our little baby girl kicking.

"She's kicking." I say.

"I know. She's pretty active during the morning." John says.

"I...I'm really happy that I'm in a relationship with you and Randy. You two take better care of me than Stephen ever did. I love you John." I say.

"I love you too Wade." John says as he starts running his hands through my hair. I stand up and give John a kiss. John runs his tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant him access. We battle for dominance for a couple of seconds and John eventually wins. _Don't worry, he doesn't taste like vomit, thank god._ John starts rubbing me through my boxers and I stop kissing John and let out a moan.

"Fuck Johnny." I mumble. John pulls my boxers down and I kick them away from me. He drops to his knees in front of me and John runs his tongue over the tip of my cock and I moan.

"Oh my god." John says.

"What?" I ask.

"You taste good." John says as I roll my eyes and moan as John takes the tip of my cock into his mouth. He sucks on the tip for a few seconds and then he relaxes his throat and takes me all the way into his mouth.

"Oh fuck Johnny. Your mouth feels so good around my cock." I say. John starts massaging my balls and I let out a moan. A couple of minutes later, I cum screaming John's name. John swallows every last drop and then he lets my cock go and stands up. I give him a kiss and I can taste myself on his lips.

"Wow...wow." I say.

"Love you." John mumbles.

"Love you too." I say as I give John a kiss. _I can get used to this. _

**Sorry about the short chapter. The next one will be longer and it will be more about what happens on Smackdown. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Please forgive me. I suck (No pun intended) at writing blow job scenes. **

**12/02/2011 A Few Minutes Later: 9:25 AM**

After recuperating, I drop to my knees in front of John and take his semi-hard cock into my mouth. I suck on the tip for a bit and then I relax my throat and take John all the way into my mouth.

"Oh god Wade." John mumbles as he starts running his hands through my hair._ Mmmmm John tastes really good. _I pull off of John until just the tip remains in my mouth and after running my tongue over the tip, I relax my throat and take him all the way in again.

"Faster Wade." John says. I start moving faster and a few minutes later, John cums and after swallowing every last drop, I release John's cock and stand up.

"Wow, that...that was amazing." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"Thanks baby." I say.

"You're welcome." John says as he gives me another kiss.

"Let's take a bath." I say.

"Ok." John says. John walks over to the bathtub and turns the water on and puts the plug into the drain. I walk over to John and wrap my arms around him.

"Love you." I mumble as I kiss John on the neck.

"I love you too." John says. The bathroom door opens and John and I turn our heads and we're met with the sight of a tired looking Randy.

"Good morning Randy." I say.

"Morning." Randy mumbles.

"Do you want to take a bath with us?" I ask. Randy shakes his head no, and John and I look at him weird. He looks pretty sad.

"What's wrong? I ask.

"Would you guys mind if I got a tattoo?" John asks Randy and I.

"I wouldn't mind." I say.

"I wouldn't mind either. Why do you want a tattoo?" Randy asks John.

"I like tattoo's but I've always been kind of scared to get one. I think if you two went with me, I wouldn't be as scared." John says.

"Ok. What are you thinking about getting?" Randy asks John.

"I'm thinking about getting a large tribal sun with the kanji symbol for love in the middle of it." John says.

"That sounds pretty cool. Where do you want it?" I ask.

"Ah...I want it in between my shoulder blades." John says.

"Right here." I mumble as I run my hands over John's massive shoulder blades.

"Yeah." John mutters.

"I know a guy here in town who can do it for free." Randy says.

"Really? Who?" John asks.

"Scott Steiner." Randy says. Scott is a friend of Jeff's and he told Jeff that he would give him and his friends free tattoos, and Scott knows that we're friends with Jeff, so that's why I said Scott would do it.

"Scott Steiner is a tattoo artist?" John asks Randy.

"Yeah. He started tattooing in Orlando a few years ago, and then he started tattooing here a couple of months ago." Randy says.

"Hmmm, maybe we can go to his place after breakfast since we have nothing to do until 7:00." John says.

"Ok. I'll give him a call after our bath and tell him that we're going to stop bye." Randy says.

"Ok. Oh, you should see Wade's cock Randy. It's fucking huge." John says as I start to blush.

"It is, is it? Let me see." Randy says as he lets go of John and I. I let go of John and take a step back.

"Wow. It is fucking huge." Randy says as he reaches down and touches my cock.

"And wet. Why is your cock...we're my babies having fun without me?" Randy asks. John and I shake our heads yes.

"Don't worry Randy. We only gave each other blow jobs." John says.

"MmmHmm. They're was absolutely no penetration involved." I say.

"Ok. Ah...we should probably shut the water off." Randy says.

"Oh shit." John says as he turns the water off and we share a laugh. I look down at Randy's cock, and suddenly I feel the need to taste him. I drop to my knees in front of Randy.

"What ya doing?" Randy asks me.

"Making you hard." I say as I take Randy into my hand and I start stroking him.

"Oh god." Randy mumbles. Randy starts running his hands through my hair and I let out a moan.

"Do you like it when I play with your hair?" Randy asks me.

"Mmmhmm." I mumble.

"Do you want me to suck your cock?" I ask Randy as I run my tongue over the tip of his cock. Randy nods his head yes and I take the tip of his cock into my mouth. I start stroking him as I'm sucking on the head and a few minutes later, Randy cums screaming my name. I swallow every last drop and then stand up and kiss Randy.

"Fuck baby." Randy mumbles.

"Can we take a bath now?" John asks us.

"Yeah." I say.

"Sure." Randy says. The three of us climb into the tub and start cleaning off.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:45 AM**

We just finished cleaning off, and after getting dressed, we grab our cell phones and wallets and head down to the hotel restaurant.

"Welcome to Georgia Jean's. How many people are in your party?" The hostess asks us.

"Three." I say.

"Alright. Follow me please." She says as she picks up three menus and starts walking in the direction of a table.

"How are you guys doing today?" The hostess asks us.

"We're doing good. How are you doing?" I ask the hostess.

"I'm doing good. By the way, my girlfriend and I are going to Smackdown tonight. My girlfriend absolutely loves you, Randy and John." The hostess says.

"Would your girlfriend like an autograph?" I ask.

"Oh my god. She would love an autograph. Thank you so much guys." She says.

"You're welcome." I say.

"Here you go guys. Your waitress will be with you in a couple of minutes. Oh, and here is a piece of paper." She says as she sets our menus down on the table and then hands me a piece of paper.

"Do you got a pen?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah. Here you go." She says as she hands me a pen. After John, Randy, and I sign the piece of paper, I hand it to her and she gives me a hug and then she gives John and Randy a hug.

"Thank you so much guys." She says as she walks away. John, Randy and I sit down and I pick up my menu and start looking over the many food items.

"Oh, I forgot to call Scott." Randy says.

"Your memory sucks." John says.

"I know. It's not my fault though. I have a history of concussions." Randy says.

"I know baby. I was just messing around." John says. Randy picks up his phone and dials the number for Scott's tattoo parlor.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The phone rings for a couple of seconds and then Scott picks up.

"Ink, this is Scott speaking." Scott says.

"Hey Scott, it's Randy. How are you doing man?" I ask.

"I'm doing good buddy. How are you and John doing?" Scott asks me.

"We're doing good. Do you know that John and I are in a relationship with Wade now?" I ask.

"No, you never told me. Why is he a part of your guys' relationship now?" Scott asks me.

"John and I both love Wade and Wade loves us, so John and I decided to ask him to be a part of our relationship." I say.

"That's cool. Anyways, are you looking for some more ink?" Scott asks me.

"Ah no; but John is looking to get a tattoo. He wants a tribal sun with the Kanji symbol for love in the middle of it." I say.

"Alright, alright. How big does he want it?" Scott asks me.

"Ah...hold on. John, how big do you want your tattoo?" I ask John.

"Like eight or nine inches tall and like six or seven inches wide." John says.

"Did you catch all that?" I ask Scott.

"Yes I did. Come on down in a couple of hours and hopefully, I'll have something drawn up by then, ok?" Scott asks.

"Ok. Thanks man." I say.

"You're welcome Randy. Bye." Scott says.

"Bye." I say as I hang up and put my phone into my pocket.

"Ah...Scott said that we can come on down in a couple of hours. He said that he will have something drawn up by then." I say.

"Awesome. I can't wait." John says.

"Knowing Scott, he'll draw up something really cool for you." I say.

"I hope so. I'm kind of nervous though. Do tattoo's hurt?" John asks.

"Ah, yeah; but Wade and I will be there for you." I say.

"Ok. Good." John says.

**Two Hours Later: 12:05 PM**

We just arrived at Ink, and after finding a parking spot, I park the car and John, Wade and I get out of the car and head inside.

"Hey Scott. What's up man?" I ask as John, Wade and I walk up to the counter.

"Nothing much. Wow John. Are you guys having a boy or a girl?" Scott asks us.

"We're having a girl." John says.

"That's cool. Would you guys like to see what I drew up for you?" Scott asks us.

"Sure." I say.

"Alrighty, here it is." Scott says as he sets a piece of paper down on the counter.

"Oh my god Scott. This is amazing." John says.

"Thanks man." Scott says.

"I have a quick question though." John says.

"Ok, shoot." Scott says.

"How long is it going to take?" John asks Scott.

"Mmmmmm hour, hour and a half." Scott says.

"Ok. This really is amazing Scott." John says.

"Thanks. Why don't you go ahead and sit down and I'll let you know when I have everything set up, ok?" Scott asks.

"Ok." John says. John, Wade and I sit down on the couch and Scott heads to his work station.

**A Few Minutes Later: 12:10 PM**

"Alright guys. I'm done setting up. You can come on back now." Scott says.

"Ok." John says as the three of us stand up and Scott opens the little gate for us and the four of us walk over to his station.

"I bought this lovely piece of equipment when I opened the shop. It's a table that converts into a chair." Scott says.

"This is really cool man." John says.

"Yeah, so why don't you go ahead and take your shirt off and sit down." Scott says.

"Ok." John says as he takes his shirt off and sits down on the table. Wade and I sit down on opposite sides of John and we grab his hands. After Scott cleans John's back, he dips the needle into the ink and starts on the tattoo.

"Oh fuck." John mumbles as I start to chuckle.

"It's not funny baby. It hurts." John says.

"I know baby, I know." I say.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 1:15 PM**

"Alright John. I'm done now." Scott says.

"Are you serious?" John asks.

"Yes." Scott says.

"It looks really good baby." I say.

"Yeah it does." Wade says.

"After I clean the excess ink off of your back, you can get up and go look at it in the mirror, ok?" Scott asks.

"Ok." John says. A couple of minutes later, Scott finishes cleaning the excess ink off of John's back and Wade and I let go of his hands and he stands up and walks over to the mirror. He turns around and then turns his head so he can look at it in the mirror.

"Oh my god Scott. I love it." John says.

"Thanks man." Scott says.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:15 PM**

My music starts playing and I walk out to the ramp and after striking a quick pose at the top of the ramp, I walk down the ramp and climb into the cage. Wade's music starts playing and after he strikes a quick pose at the top of the ramp, he walks down down the ramp and climbs into the cage. The bell rings and I go after Wade and we lock-up. I put Wade in a head lock and punch him in the gut a couple of times and then I punch him in the head. I let go of him when he elbows me in the stomach and he tackles me and starts hitting me in the head.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:30 PM**

Wade hits me with Wasteland and starts climbing out of the cage. A few seconds later, the bell sounds signaling the end of the match.

**A Little Over An Hour: 11:00 PM**

Everyone loved John's tattoo.

After John, Wade and I brush our teeth, we strip down to our boxers and go to bed. Good night everyone.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	11. Chapter 11

**jakeMK11 get your gun ready. You'll find out why in a few minutes. Don't read ahead jadeMK11. **

**A Few Days Later: 12/24/2011 12:00 PM**

John, Wade and I are currently in the living room. We're watching John's favorite Christmas movie, Miracle on 34th Street. The three of us are getting more and more used to being in a relationship together. Wade moved all of his stuff into our house a couple of days ago, and we just finished unpacking all of the boxes yesterday. Wade doesn't have a car; but John and I bought him one for Christmas. We bought him a 2012 Cadillac Escalade. The dealer is going to deliver it tonight at 7:30. John's roughly six and a half months pregnant, and Wade and I are taking five months off in a couple of weeks.

"Johnny." I say.

"Yeah baby." John says.

"What time are Jeff and Ken coming over tonight?" I ask John.

"6:00." John says.

"Ok. What are we going to make for dinner?" I ask.

"That's a good question." John says.

"I think we should stay away from the traditional christmas dinner ideas, and go with shrimp or salmon." Wade says.

"Hmmmm, let's go with shrimp, because Ken hates salmon." John says.

"Ok. How does shrimp skewers sound?" Wade asks.

"Sounds good to me." John says.

"Me too." I say.

"Ok. What else should we make?" Wade asks.

"Rice." John says.

"Ok. What else?" Wade asks.

"Vegetable stir-fry." I say.

"Ok. What should we make for desert?" Wade asks.

"I like cake." I say.

"Me too." John says.

"Me three. We should make strawberry short cake." Wade says.

"Oh god, I love strawberry short cake." I say.

"Me too." John says.

"Me three." Wade says.

"It's settled then. We're making shrimp skewers, rice, vegetable stir-fry, and strawberry shortcake." I say.

"Ok. Should we make something special to drink?" John asks.

"Like what?" I ask.

"I don't know. We could make egg nog." John says.

"Ewwwwww." Wade and I say in unison.

"Ok, no egg nog." John says as we share a laugh.

"Let's just buy some beer and some soda and call it good." Wade says.

"Ok." I say.

"Ok. Let's go to the store after the movie is over." John says.

"Ok." Wade and I say in unison.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 2:05 PM**

I pull into the parking lot at Albertson's, and after finding a parking spot, I park the car, turn it off, and unbuckle my seatbelt. After Wade and John unbuckle there seat belts, we get out of the car and head inside. Wade grabs a cart and we start shopping.

**A Few Minutes Later: 2:45 PM**

We just got home, and after grabbing the groceries from the trunk, we head inside. We walk into the kitchen and set the groceries on the counter.

"Can you guys put the groceries away? I'm going to go take a nap." John says.

"Ok baby. Love you." Wade says.

"Love you too." John says.

"I also love you." I say.

"I love you too." John mumbles. After he gives Wade and I a kiss, he heads upstairs. Wade walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"Love you." Wade mumbles into my neck.

"Love you too. Do you want to watch a movie after we put the groceries away?" I ask Wade.

"Nope. I want to watch you strip for me and then I want to fuck you so hard you scream." Wade says as he grinds his crotch against my butt.

"We have rules Wade. No sex unless John is involved." I say. We made that rule five days after Wade joined the relationship. Oh, and I've only bottomed three times, and those three times were to John.

"Screw the rules. I want to fuck you." Wade says as he lets go of me and I turn around.

"There will be absolutely no fucking unless John is involved." I say as I give Wade a kiss and turn around and open a bag of groceries.

"Damn it Randy. Why can't I fuck you?" Wade asks me as he turns me around.

"I...I don't feel comfortable letting you top." I say.

"Are you serious?" Wade asks me angrily.

"Yes." I say.

"I can't believe you're scared of me." Wade says.

"I'm not scared of you Wade. I just don't want to bottom to you." I say.

"I thought you loved me Randy." Wade says.

"I do love you baby. I just don't feel comfortable enough to let you top me. Maybe in a couple more months; but not now." I say.

"If you really did love me, you would let me top." Wade says as he takes a step forward and kisses me. I try to push him away from me; but he wraps his hand around my neck and gives it a squeeze. I open my mouth and Wade shoves his tongue into my mouth. I manage to knee him in the nuts and he lets go of me and I shove him away from me and run out of the kitchen. I run upstairs and into the bedroom. I lock the door and start crying. _If...if I didn't knee Wade in the nuts, he...he would have raped me. I...I don't understand. I thought he loved us. He...he said that he loved us. We loved him. How could he do this to me? To us? _I lean against the door and slowly slide down to the ground. I crawl forward a couple of feet and I lay down on my side and curl up in a ball. I hear John get out of bed, and a couple of seconds later I feel him touch my shoulder and I start crying harder.

"What's wrong baby? Why are you crying?" John asks me as he starts rubbing my shoulder.

"He...I..." I can't form a complete sentence. I want to tell John that Wade tried to rape me; but I can't.

"Did something happen to Wade? Is he ok baby?" John asks me. I shake my head no.

"Is he hurt?" John asks me. Once again, I shake my head no.

"Tell me what's wrong baby. Please hon. You're starting to scare me." John says.

"He...he tried to rape me." I say. John quits rubbing my shoulder and stands up.

"Are...are you serious?" John asks me. I nod my head yes and a few seconds later, I hear the bedroom door shut. I really should get up and stop John from killing Wade; but I'm shaking so much that if I tried to stand up, I would fall because my legs would be unable to support my weight. _I just hope John's ok. We...we never should have asked Wade to be a part of our relationship. I...I feel so stupid. _

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter, I will tell you why Wade did what he did. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A Few Minutes Later: 3:15 PM**

I hear the bedroom door open and I roll over and I am met with the sight of an angry looking John. John walks over to me and sits down next to me and starts rubbing my shoulder.

"He...he left a note." John mumbles.

"Can...can I see it?" I ask. John nods his head yes and he reaches into his pocket and takes out the note and hands it to me. I unfold the note and start reading it. _Dear John and Randy. I'm sorry that I hurt the both of you. Last night, when I was watching a movie, I started thinking about the two of you, and I came to the conclusion that I was using you guys. I was using you guys as a rebound. I really do love you guys; but I wasn't in love with you guys. I wasn't trying to rape Randy. Things just got out of hand, and I'm sorry. I hope the both of you can forgive me. I fucked up big time. I know that the both of you will be better off without me. I'm sorry and I hope we can still be friends. Sincerely Wade._

"He...he used us." I mumble.

"How could he do this to us? We opened our hearts to him, and he tried to rape you and I...fuck!" John yells as loud as he can.

"I'm sorry baby. It's all my fault. I was the one that suggested asking him to be a part of our relationship. I..." I start crying again.

"It's ok baby. It's not your fault. The both of us loved him, and he used us. He fucking used us." John mumbles.

"What...what are we going to do with his stuff?" I ask.

"We'll pack it up and put it in the garage." John says.

"Do you think it's true baby?" I ask.

"What?" John asks.

"He said that he wasn't trying to rape me. Do you think he told the truth?" I ask.

"I don't know baby. What exactly did he do?" John asks me.

"He...he told me that he wanted to fuck me and then I told him that I wasn't comfortable enough to let him top, and then he kissed me and I tried to push him away from me and he wrapped his hand around my neck and he started to choke me, and he shoved his tongue into my mouth and I kneed him in the nuts and came up here." I say.

"I...wow. I...I don't think Wade's a bad man. I don't think he would have raped you. I...I don't know." John says.

"He...he probably didn't want to hurt me. Things probably just got out of hand and he was caught up in the moment or something." I say.

"Yeah, probably." John mumbles.

**A Few Minutes Later: 3:22 PM**

I'm finally done crying. I stand up and John and I make our way into the bathroom. After I wash my face, we head down to the kitchen.

"Where are the groceries?" I ask.

"Wade put them away before he left." John says.

"That...that was nice of him." I say.

"Yeah it was." John says.

"I'm going to go pack up Wade's stuff." I mumble.

"Ok. Do you want any help?" John asks me.

"No." I say.

"Ok. I'm going to go lay down baby. I love you." John says.

"I love you too." I say. John gives me a kiss and heads upstairs.

**A Few Minutes Later: 4:15 PM**

I just finished packing up Wade's stuff, and after putting it in the garage, I head upstairs. While packing, I started thinking about Wade, and I came to the conclusion that he probably wasn't trying to rape me. Things just got out of hand.

I walk into the bedroom and over to the bed. I lay down next to John and he rolls over and puts his head on my chest.

"We need to start making dinner soon." I say.

"I know. Let's sleep for an hour and then start working on dinner, ok?" John asks.

"Ok." I mumble.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 5:30 PM **

John and I just woke up. We get out of bed and head down to the kitchen. Jeff and Ken will here in a few minutes and the Cadillac dealership is dropping off Wade's car at 7:00. _Oh shit, the car. _

"John." I say.

"Yeah baby." John says.

"What...what are we going to do with the car?" I ask.

"Oh shit. I forgot about the car. Ah...it's to late to cancel the delivery, so I guess we'll just have to keep it." John says.

"We don't need another car." I say.

"I know; but what else would we do with it?" John asks me.

"I don't know, sell it." I suggest.

"Yeah, I guess we could sell it; but I kind of like Escalade's, so I don't know if I want to sell it." John says.

"I guess we could keep it. I like Escalade's too." I say.

"Ok." John mumbles.

"I feel so stupid. Wade played us for fools. Fucking ass hole." I say.

"I feel stupid too. We let him into our house, into our lives, and the ass hole played us. I fucking hate him right now." John says.

"Me too baby, me too." I say as I walk over to the fridge, open it, and take out the shrimp, teriyaki sauce and vegetables.

**A Few Minutes Later: 6:05 PM**

Jeff and Ken just got here, and after they put the presents under the tree, they follow Randy and I into the kitchen. Jeff and Ken sit down at the table and John and I walk over to the stove to check on the food.

"Where's Wade?" Ken asks.

"He...he left us." I say.

"Are you serious?" Ken asks.

"Yeah. He wrote us a note saying that he was using us and then he left." I say.

"Wow, I'm sorry guys." Ken says.

"It's ok. I'm kind of happy that he left. He...he choked me a couple of hours ago." I say.

"He what?" Jeff asks angrily.

"He...he wanted to have sex, and he said that he wanted to top, and I said that I wasn't comfortable letting him top, and then he got mad at me, and then he kissed me and then he grabbed my neck and...and I kneed him in the nuts and then I ran upstairs, and after I told John what happened, he went downstairs and found a note that Wade left us. He said that he was using us as a rebound and blah blah blah." I say.

"Shit, I'm sorry guys. Are you both ok?" Jeff asks.

"We're ok. We still have each other." I say as I kiss John.

"Yeah. I'm just kind of mad at the fact that we let him into our lives and he played us for fools." John says.

"Me too." I mumble.

"I can't believe that jerk would do that to you guys. You guys showed him more love than any of his other boyfriends, and then he just goes and fucks with you guys. I...I want to kill him right now." Ken says. Jeff puts his hand on Ken's shoulder and Ken takes a deep breath and then frowns.

"I hate him." Ken mumbles.

"I know baby, I know." Jeff says as he gives Ken a kiss on the cheek.

"Why would he do that to John and Randy? They showed him nothing but love, and he...he." Jeff silences Ken with a kiss.

"Calm down baby. Remember what the doctor said?" Jeff asks Ken.

"Yes. He...he told me to stay away from stressful situations." Ken says.

"Exactly." Jeff says.

"I...I'm sorry." Ken mumbles.

"It's ok baby." Jeff says.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:00 PM**

Jeff and Ken just left. John and I bought them a car seat, four packs of 80 count diapers, four things of wipes, and two baby blankets. They bought us six packs of 80 count diapers, four packs of wipes, and six baby blankets. The Esclade's in the garage, and Wade called us earlier and told us that he's going to come by tomorrow and pick up his stuff. He apologized a couple more times, and although John and I are still hurt about the fact that he used us, we'll get over it. John and I love each other, and we always will.

John and I watch a movie and head to bed. Good night everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Couple Of Days Later: 12/26/2011 7:30 PM**

John and I are sitting in my locker room. I'm lacing up my boots and John is watching me intently.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking." John says.

"About?" I ask.

"I'm thinking about how much I love you. I'm also thinking about Wade, and how much I hate him." John says.

"I hate him too. He played us for a couple of fools, and he broke our hearts." I say. Well, he didn't really break my heart. I was kind of in love with him, or at least I thought I was. Yesterday, John and I came to the conclusion that we really didn't love Wade. The both of us thought we loved him; but in all honesty, we didn't. It took us four hours to come to that conclusion; but we're much happier now then when we were with Wade.

"What are you talking about? He didn't break our hearts." John says.

"I know; but saying that he did, makes the hole situation more dramatic." I say.

"I hate drama." John says.

"I know; but I love it." I say jokingly. After I finish lacing up my boots, I put on a T-Shirt and John and I exit the locker room and make our way to catering. We each grab a sandwich and something to drink and head to a table and sit down. John, Wade and I are the only one's here.

"Hey...hey guys." Wade says as he sits down across from us.

"Uh, hey." I say.

"Hi." John mumbles.

"I...I need to tell you guys something." Wade says.

"What?" I ask.

"Stephen...Stephen never cheated on me." Wade mumbles.

"What?" I ask angrily as I stand up and walk to the other side of the table. I grab Wade by the shirt and lift him up.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I ask.

"Stephen never cheated on me. I just told you guys that, so you would feel sorry for me. I...I knew that you guys loved me, and I took that for granted. I joined your guys' relationship because I was no longer happy with Stephen. I don't like being alone, so when you guys asked me to be a part of your relationship, I said yes, because I don't like being lonely." Wade mumbles.

"You stupid son of a bitch." I say as I let go of Wade and when he takes a step back, I punch him in the nose and he hits the floor.

"That's for making John and I think that we loved you when in all honesty, we didn't." I say.

"You little fucker." Wade yells as he takes off his shirt and holds it to his nose.

"You are one sick son of a bitch Wade." I say as I walk to the other side of the table and sit down next to John. I pick up my sandwich with my left hand, take a bite, and then set the sandwich down. I chew the bite and then swallow.

"I fucking hate you guys." Wade says as he stands up and makes his way out of catering.

"You're an idiot." John says.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"What would you have done if he had hit you back?" John asks me.

"I didn't think that far ahead." I mumble.

"Exactly." John says as he slaps me in the back of the head.

"I'm...I'm sorry." I mumble.

"Are you ok baby? Did I hit you to hard?" John asks me.

"My...my hand hurts." I mumble.

"Can I look at it?" John asks me. I nod my head yes and John picks up my right hand and starts examining it. He presses down on one of my nuckles and I wince.

"I don't think anything's broken; but after we eat, we should go to the trainer and have her look at it." John says.

"Ok." I mumble.

"Why is there blood on the floor?" Alex Riley asks as he walks into catering.

"I...I punched Wade." I say.

"Are you serious? Why did you punch Wade?" Alex asks me.

"You know that Wade used to part of our relationship right?" I ask.

"Yeah." Alex says.

"Well, he said that he used us, and then like, two seconds ago, he said that Stephen didn't cheat on him, and he only joined our relationship because he didn't want to be alone." I say.

"Shit. I would have punched him too. Is your hand ok?" Alex asks me.

"It hurts; but John and I are going to go see the trainer when we're done eating." I say.

"I'm going to go tell one of the cleaing crew members that there is blood on the floor." Alex says.

"Ok." I mumble.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 8:45 PM**

After John and I finished eating, we went to the trainer and she examined my hand and wrist and determined that nothing was broken, and then she taped my hand and wrist and told me to take it off when my match is done. She also told me to ice it for 20 minutes and take some ibuprofen if I am in any pain. A member of the cleaning crew cleaned up the blood and Alex told me that Wade's nose is broken. I don't care though. The bastard deserves a broken nose.

"What time does your match start?" John asks me.

"9:35. Why?" I ask.

"I was just wondering. I figured we could have a little fun before your match started." John says as he straddles my lap.

"What kind of fun do you have in mind?" I ask jokingly.

"I...figured...I...could...ride...you...until...the...both...of...us...cum." John says in between kisses.

"I like the sound of that." I say as I claim John's lips. We battle for dominance for a couple of minutes, and I win. John pulls away and after he removes his shirt, he removes my shirt.

"Get...get on your knees baby." I mumble.

"Ok." John says as he unstraddles me and gets on his knees in front of the couch. I lift my butt and pull down my trunks.

"Suck." I say.

"Yes sir." John says as I roll my eyes. John takes my semi-hard cock into his mouth and I let out a groan. He sucks on the tip for a bit and then he relaxes his throat and takes me all the way in. Up, down, up, down, until I'm hard. John stands up and after taking off his pants, he strokes himself a couple of times and then straddles my lap again and slowly sinks down on my hard cock.

"Oh god." I mumble as I place my hands on John's shoulders.

"So...so damn big." John says. John and I start a steady pace that will send us both over the edge with in a matter of minutes.

"Oh fuck baby. So...so damn tight." I mumble.

"Oh shit." John says as he stops moving.

"What? Why...why did you stop?" I ask.

"She's kicking." John says.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Yeah." John says as he starts moving again.

"Fuck." I mumble. A couple of minutes later, the both of us cum. After recuperating, John pulls off of me and sits down next to me.

"Damn." I mumble.

"That...that was crazy." John says.

"What was?" I ask.

"She kicked when you and I were having sex. She's never done that before." John says.

"She probably has, you just didn't feel it." I say.

"Yeah, probably." John mumbles.

"I have cum all over my chest." I say as I run my finger through the cum and then put the finger in my mouth. _Damn, John tastes so good. _I can feel my cock starting to harden again and I let out a moan.

"What?" John asks me.

"I'm getting hard again." I say.

"Come on horn dog. I'll give you a hand job in the shower." John says as he grabs my hand and gets off of the couch. He pulls me to my feet and after I finish taking my boots and trunks off, the two of us head to the showers.

**Two Hours Later: 11:05 PM**

I won my match against The Big Show. It was one hell of a Falls Count Anywhere match. I ended up winning after I nailed the RKO on The Big Show at the top of the ramp. My hand hurt after the match ended; but as soon as I got back to the locker room, John took the tape off, and gave me a couple of Ibuprofen and the pain went away after a few minutes.

Now, John and I are in our hotel room. We just got out of the shower, and after putting on some boxers, we climb into bed.

"Good night baby. I love you." John says as he rolls over and lays his head on my chest.

"I love you too." I say as I give John a kiss on the forehead. A few minutes later, we fall asleep. Good night everyone.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Woo Woo Woo, you know it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I need help. Please give me some ideas. **


	15. Chapter 15

**12/27/2011 4:30 AM**

I awaken to the sound of John yelling for me. I get out of bed and run to the bathroom. I open the door and I run into the bathroom.

"What's wrong baby? Are you ok?" I ask.

"I…I need to go to the hospital." John says.

"Why?" I ask.

"My water just broke." John says.

"It's too early baby…" Before I can finish my sentence, John interrupts me.

"I…I know baby; but…but my water just broke and I need to go to the hospital." John says.

"O…ok." I mumble as I rush out of the bathroom and make my way over to the nightstand. I grab my cell phone, wallet, and car keys and then run back to the bathroom. I wrap my arm around John's waste and the two of us make our way out of the bathroom and after I help John put on a pair of pants and a T-Shirt, I put on a pair of pants and a T-Shirt and the two of us make our way down to the garage. I help John get into the car, and after John buckles his seat belt, I shut the door and walk over to the drivers side door. I climb into the car, buckle my seat belt, and after putting the keys into the ignition, I start the car, throw it into reverse, back out of the parking spot, throw it into drive and start driving.

**A Few Minutes Later: 5:00 AM**

We just arrived at the hospital and after finding a parking spot, I park the car, unbuckle my sea tbelt, turn the car off, take the keys out of the ignition, and after helping John unbuckle his seat belt, I get out of the car and run over to the passenger's side. I open the door and after John gets out of the car, I shut the door, and after locking the car, I put the keys into my pocket and John and I head into the hospital. We walk into the ER and John and I walk over to the desk.

"My…my husband's having a baby." I say.

"I'm going to go get a wheelchair." The nurse says.

**A Little Over Two Hours Later: 7:15 AM**

The doctors did a full exam on John and they determined that his water did indeed break; but he's not in labor. The doctors told us that they're going to keep him in the hospital until he goes into labor. They're not sure when that's going to happen though. They said it might take a week or two weeks. At this point, if John does go into labor, the baby has a 50-80% chance of surviving. If John goes into labor a week from now, the baby has a 90% chance at surviving. **(A.N. According to information provided by Blue Cross Blue Shield (insurance carrier), the survival rate for a 25 week preemie is between 50-80% and the chance of a permanent disability is 15-25%. At 27 to 29 weeks, survival rates are above 90% and disability rates are less than 10%. Between 34 and 37 weeks, survival rates are greater than 98% and chances of disability are less than 5%. So even if you were to go into labor soon, your baby will more likely than not survive and be ok in the long-term. If you've been very worried about your pregnancy, you can probably breathe a sigh of relief. :) Even so, it's very important to watch for signs of pre-term labor. If you suspect you're in labor, get yourself to a hospital as soon as possible. There's a good chance that doctors may be able to stop your labor or at least delay it a few days while giving you steroids to help the baby's lungs mature.)**

"I'm scared baby." John says.

"So am I baby, so am I." I say. _I hope our baby's going to be ok. _

"I…I'm going to call my Mom and Dad." John says.

"O…ok. I'll call my Mom and Dad after you call your parents." I say.

"O…ok." John mumbles. I hand him my cell phone and he dials the number for his parents and then puts the phone on speakerphone.

"Hello." John's mom, Carol, says tiredly.

"Mommy. It's me, John." John says.

"Hey John. Are you ok? You sound sad." Carol says.

"I'm in the hospital. My…my water broke; but I'm not in labor. The…the doctors are going to keep me here until I go into labor. They said it might take a week or two though." John says.

"Is…is the baby ok?" Carol asks.

"Yes. The doctors ran a couple of tests and they determined that the baby is ok." John says.

"Oh thank god. You're Dad and I will be on the next flight out. We want to be there when the baby comes. Wait…where are you guys?" Carol asks.

"We're at the county hospital in Raleigh North Carolina." John says. **(A.N. I don't think I mentioned where they were in the last chapter, so yeah.) **

"Ok. We'll be there in a couple of hours John. I love you." Carol says.

"I love you too Mommy." John says.

"Bye." Carol says.

"Bye." John says as he hangs up and hands the phone to me. I dial the number for my parents and then put the phone on speakerphone.

"Hello." My Dad, Bob, says.

"Hey Dad, it's me Randy. I…I just wanted to let you know that John's water broke, and…" Before I can finish my sentence, my Dad interrupts me.

"What? I…shit. Is John ok? Is the baby ok? Is he in labor? Is…" Before my Dad can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"He's not in labor right now. The baby's ok, and so is John." I say.

"That's good. Do they know when he is going to go into labor?" My Dad asks me.

"They're not exactly sure. They said it could be a week or two before he goes into labor." I say.

"O…ok. Where are you guys at?" My Dad asks me.

"We're at the county hospital in Raleigh North Carolina." I say.

"Ok. Your mom and I will be on the next flight out. See you in a couple of hours." My Dad says.

"Ok Daddy. I love you." I say

"I love you to son, and tell John that I love him." My Dad says.

"I love you to pops." John says.

"Oh, I'm on speakerphone. Anyways, bye guys." My Dad says.

"Bye." John and I say in unison as I hang up and put my phone into my pocket.

"We need to call Vince and let him know that I'm in the hospital." John says.

"We also need to call our friends." I say.

"Can you call them? I'm tired." John says.

"Ok." I say as I give John a kiss on the forehead.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:30 AM**

I just finished calling our friends and Vince. Vince told us to keep him in the loop, and so did our friends. _God, it's me Randy. I know I don't really believe in you; but please, please, please let our baby be ok. Amen. _


	16. Chapter 16

**`A.N. I know that some of you might think that it's kind of weird for Randy to be eating and smoking in this chapter; but when I visit someone at the hospital, I rarely stay in the room for more than an hour. I'm always so anxious and nervous, and I eat when I'm nervous, so that's why I made Randy hungry and anxious in this chapter. **

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:45 AM**

"I'm hungry." John says.

"Me too. Why don't you call the nurse and let her know that you're hungry." I say.

"What are you going to do?" John asks me.

"I'm going to go down to the cafeteria and eat." I say.

"Mmmmk. I'll see you in a few minutes." John says.

"Ok." I say as I give John a kiss on the forehead and exit the room. I head to the elevator and press the down button. A few seconds later, the elevator doors open, and I step into the elevator and press the button for the lobby. The doors close and the elevator starts moving. A few seconds later, the elevator arrives in the lobby and the doors open and I step out of the elevator and walk outside. I need a cigarette. I spot a couple of people smoking next to a car, so I walk over to them. One of them recognizes me, and they start yelling.

"Oh my god. Randy! Randy!" She yells as she runs over to me.

"Hi." I mumble.

"Oh my god. I…I can't believe it. What…what are you doing here? That was a stupid question. You're at a hospital, so you're either sick, injured, or visiting someone. Wait, you're married to John, so that means that maybe John's sick or injured. Is John sick?" The lady asks me. _Damn, this lady talks a lot. _

"His water broke a few hours ago; but the doctors said that he's not in labor, which is a good thing. They don't know for sure when he's going to go into labor. They said that it could be a week, or two weeks. I…I need a cigarette. Can…can I bum one please?" I ask the lady.

"Sure. I…I'm sorry Randy. I…I wish there was something I could do. Here, you can have the rest of the pack. There's quite a few cigarettes left in it." She says as she reaches into her pocket and takes out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"I…I just want one ma'am." I say.

"I know; but I can tell that you secretly want more than one, so just take the pack." She says.

"O…ok. Thanks ma'am." I say. She hands me the pack of cigarettes, and I open the pack, take one out, put it in my mouth, and light it. I inhale the smoke and then slowly exhale it. I put the pack of cigarettes and the lighter into my pocket.

"Would…would you like an autograph ma'am?" I ask the lady.

"I...I would love one; but I don't want to be a bother to you…" Before she can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"Don't worry ma'am. You're not bothering me." I say.

"Ok. I'm going to go get a piece of paper and a pen out of my car. I'll be right back." She says.

"Ok." I say as she walks away. I chuckle a little and then take another drag of my cigarette. I slowly exhale the smoke and then I cough a little bit. _It's been a while since I've had menthol. _

**A Few Minutes Later: 8:00 AM**

After signing an autograph for the lady, I talked to her for a few minutes, and now I am in the cafeteria. I'm sitting at a table towards the back of the cafeteria. I'm eating pancakes, eggs, and sausage, and I'm drinking some orange juice.

**A Few Minutes Later: 8:20 AM **

I just finished eating, and after throwing away my trash, I put the tray on top of the trash can, and head up to John's room. I open the door and step into the room. I shut the door and walk over to the bed.

"You smell like smoke." John mumbles.

"I…I know." I mumble as I sit down in a chair that's next to the bed.

"Why were you smoking?" John asks me.

"I…I needed to calm down, so I went outside and this one lady recognized me and she ran up to me and we got to talking, and I told her that your water broke and…and I asked her for a cigarette, and she gave me the rest of the pack." I say.

"Damn it Randy. I thought you were done smoking." John says angrily.

"Why are you getting mad baby? You know I only smoke when I'm anxious or mad, and…" Before I can finish my sentence, John interrupts me.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you. It's just; I hate it when you smoke." John says.

"I know you do baby. I promise I'll try to quit, ok?" I ask.

"Ok. What did you have for breakfast?" John asks me.

"I had pancakes, eggs, sausage and orange juice. What did you have?" I ask John.

"I had a waffle, eggs, sausage and apple juice." John says.

"That sounds yummy. Shit." I say.

"What?" John asks me.

"We're supposed to check out of the hotel before noon today." I say.

"Shit. Ah…why don't you go back to the hotel, grab our stuff, check out, and come back here when you're done." John says.

"O…ok." I say.

"I love you baby." John says.

"I love you too." I say as I stand up. After giving John a kiss, I exit the room and make my way down to the parking lot.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 9:30 AM**

After taking a quick shower, I got dressed, put my dirty clothes away, packed our bags, checked out of the hotel, and now, I am sitting in a chair next to John's bed. Our bags are in the corner of the room.

"Thanks baby." John says.

"For what?" I ask.

"For being the best damn husband in the world." John says.

"You're welcome baby. I love you." I say as I lean over the bed and give John a kiss.

"I love you too. Now, could you leave the room for a few seconds please? I have to pee." John says.

"Sure. I'll be back in a couple of minute's baby." I say. _John doesn't like it when people watch him pee. Every time he goes to the bathroom in a public place, he goes into a stall to go pee. Personally, I think it's kind of cute; but don't tell John. He's totally fine being naked around me and the other Superstars; but when it comes time to take a piss, he has to do it in private._

"Ok. Love you." John mumbles.

"Love you too." I say as I stand up, give John a kiss, and make my way out of the room.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:33 AM**

"Randy!" John yells.

"Randy!" John yells again. I open the door to John's room, step into the room, close the door, and walk over to the bed.

"Are you done now?" I ask.

"Yeah. Can you empty the urinal for me please?" John asks me.

"Sure." I say as I grab the urinal, walk to the bathroom, dump the contents of the urinal into toilet, flush the toilet, set the urinal on the floor next to the toilet, wash my hands, and make my way out of the bathroom. I walk over to the chair that's next to John's bed and sit down.

**A Little Over Two Hours Later: 11:45 AM**

There's a knock at the door.

"Come in!" John yells. The door opens and my Mom and Dad walk into the room.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad." I say.

"Hey Randy. Hey John. How are you guys doing?" My Dad asks.

"We're doing good. John and I have been watching Law and Order SVU for the last two hours. We've already seen the episodes; but we don't mind watching them again." I say.

"Do…do you mind if I give you a hug?" My Dad asks John.

"I don't mind Pops." John says. My Mom and Dad walk over to the bed and they both give John a hug and then sit down on the small couch/bed.

"I see that your bags are here. Did one of your friends get them for you?" My Dad asks me.

"No. I went back to the hotel, showered, packed our bags, checked out, and came back here." I say.

"You left John?" My Dad asks me.

"Yeah; but only because I had to go back to the hotel and grab our stuff and check out. We had to be out of our room by noon." I say.

"Ok; but you left John. What if something had happened to him while you were gone? What if he had gone into labor and you weren't here for the birth of your baby? What if…" Before my Dad finishes his sentence, I interrupt him.

"Why are you getting mad at me Dad?" I ask.

"You left your husband Randy. What if something had happened to him?" My Dad asks me.

"I told Randy to go back to the hotel and grab our stuff Pops. It was me that told him to leave, ok." John says.

"O…ok. I…I'm just a little stressed out right now. Sorry." My Dad says.

"It's ok Dad, I forgive you." I say.

"I forgive you too Pops." John says.

"Good." My Dad says.

**Four Hours Later: 3:45 PM**

John's parents came to visit us a couple of hours ago. The six of us talked about what the doctor had told John and I, and then my parents and John's parents left, so they could go check into the Holiday Inn that's a couple of blocks away from the hotel. There's a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yell. The door opens and Jeff and Ken walk into the room.

"Hey…hey guys. What are you two doing here?" John asks. _Question stealer. When John and I called them and told them what was going on, they said that they were going to come visit us after TNA on Thursday. _

"I called Stinger and told him what was going on and he told me to get my ass on a plane and come visit you guys. He told me that if I didn't get my ass on a plane as soon as possible, I would regret it later, because I wouldn't be here for the birth of my goddaughter." Jeff says.

"I'm glad you're here Jeffy." I say.

"Me too." John says.

"Hey Kenny." I say.

"Hey Randy, hey John. How are you guys doing?" Ken asks John and I.

"We're doing Good. Our parents just left. They went to the Holiday Inn that's a couple of blocks away from the hotel, to check in." I say.

"I haven't seen your guys' parents in a long ass time. How are they doing?" Jeff asks John and I.

"They're doing good. Please have a seat guys." John says. Jeff and Ken walk over to the couch/bed and sit down.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:45 PM**

Jeff and Ken just left. They spent a grand total of six hours with John and I. We watched Law and Order SVU, ate, and played card games. After a nurse comes to check on John, John falls asleep and after I make the couch/bed into a bed, I grab a pillow and a blanket out of the closet and law down on the bed. A few minutes later, I fall asleep. Good night everyone.

**Good night everyone. Oh, and I'm reading a really sad story right now. John rapes Randy, and then John gets punished by Hunter, and then Randy rapes John, and Randy gets punished by Taker, and then Taker turns his back on Hunter and Shawn by joining up with Kevin Nash, and AHHHH the story is sad. Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing. Oh, and ODB is EY's tag-team partner for the tag team tournament to decide the number one contenders for Matt Morgan's and Crimson's tag-team championships, haha lol. **


	17. Chapter 17

_**12/28/2011 7:00 AM**_

_I awaken to the sound of John calling my name. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up and stretch._

"_I'__ve been trying to wake you up for the last 10 minutes." John says._

"_You have?" I ask._

"_Yeah." John says. _

"_Sorry baby." I say._

"_It's ok. The nurse came in a few minu__tes ago. She checked my vitals, gave me some pills, and gave me a blow job.__" John says joki__ngly. _

"_Johnny." I scold as John rolls his eyes. There's a knock at the door._

"_Come in!"__ John yells. The door opens and two police officers step into the room. _

"_Which one of you is Randy Orton?" The female police officer asks. _

"_I am." I say._

"_Stand up sir and put your hands behind your back." She says._

"_What is this about ma'am?" I ask. _

"_Stand up and put your hands on top of your head__."__ She says. I stand up, turn around, and put my hands on top of my head. _

"_Why are you arresting my husband ma'am? He…he didn't do anything wrong. Why…why are you arresting him?" John asks the female officer. The female officer walks over to me and after she pats me down, she puts my hands behind my back and slaps the cuffs on me. _

"_Randy Orton, you're under arrest for the assault of Angela Gomez. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be presented to you at the time of questioning. Do you understand your rights sir?" She asks me. I nod my head yes. _

"_I…I didn't do anything ma'am. Please, my…my husband is going to go into labor in a few days. I…I need to be here for the birth of our baby. I…I don't understand." I mumble. _

"_Please…please don't arrest him ma'am. He…he didn't do anything. He's been here for the last 24 hours. He…shit." John mumbles as he starts crying. _

"_It's ok baby. You and I both know I didn't do anything. Call my parents, your parents, and Jeff and Ken and tell them what's going on. I'll be ok baby, I promise." I say to John. John nods his head ok, and the two police officers escort me out of the room. _

**John's P.O.V.**

"Randy. Randy baby. It's time to wake up. Randy!" I yell. A few seconds later, Randy opens his eyes and after wiping the sleep out of them, he sits up and looks at me.

"Are you ok baby?" I ask Randy.

"Yeah, why?" Randy asks me.

"You were having a bad dream. You kept yelling no, and at one point, you punched the bed you're lying on." I say.

"I…shit. I was having a dream that I was being arrested for assaulting Angela Gomez. I don't even know who Angela Gomez is. It…it felt so real. Wow." Randy says.

"I'm sorry baby. Are you ok now?" I ask Randy.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Randy says.

"Good." I say.

**A.N. Sorry for the short chapter. **


	18. Chapter 18

**03/10/2012 12:10 PM**

Our beautiful baby girl was born on 01/12/2012 at 9:00 AM. She was 15 inches long and weighed in at 2 lbs. 8 oz. She spent almost a month and a half in NICU. John was discharged from the hospital a week after he gave birth to Amanda. After he was discharged, the both of us got a room at the Holiday Inn, and we went to the hospital every day to visit her. Jeff, Ken, my parents, and John's parents stayed with us until Amanda was able to come home.

Now, John and I are sitting at home. We're in the living room and Amanda is upstairs taking a nap. John put the baby monitor on the coffee table.

"I…I'm really happy that our baby girl is ok." I say.

"Me too baby. I…I've been thinking a lot lately, and I came to the conclusion that we've been treating Stephen like shit ever since him and Wade broke up. Do…do you think we should call him and apologize?" John asks me.

"We…we have been treating him like shit. We…we used to be really good friends with him, and then Wade told us that Stephen never cheated on him, and…I…I think that we treated Stephen like shit, because we didn't know who to trust anymore, you know?" I ask.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to call him and ask him if he wants to come over for dinner tonight." John says. Smackdown was in town last night.

"Ok. Do you mind if I invite Jeff and Ken over? We haven't seen them in a couple of days." I say.

"I don't mind. Maybe I'll apologize to Stephen over the phone, so things aren't all weird and uncomfortable when he comes over." John says.

"Ok. I'm going to go outside and call Jeff and Ken. Does 6:00 work for you?" I ask John.

"Yeah. Are you going to smoke?" John asks me.

"Ah…yeah; but I promise I will change my shirt and wash my hands when I come back inside, ok?" I ask. John and I learned that tobacco residue can harm our baby, so after I finish smoking a cigarette, I always wash my hands and change shirts. Hopefully, I'll quit smoking before John and I start wrestling again.

"Ok; but you can't kiss me until at least half an hour after you finish smoking, ok?" John asks me.

"Ok." I say.

"Kiss." John says as he puts his finger on his lips.

"Kiss." I say as I give John a kiss. John takes his phone out of his pocket so he can call Stephen. I head outside and after lighting a cigarette; I sit down, take my phone out of my pocket, take a drag of my cigarette, and then dial the number for Ken and Jeff's house. _Ring! Ring! Ring! _

"Hey Randy, what's up?" Jeff asks me.

"Nothing much. Do you and Ken want to come over for dinner tonight?" I ask Jeff.

"Sure. What time?" Jeff asks me.

"Does 6:00 work for you?" I ask Jeff.

"Works for me. Do you want us to bring anything?" Jeff asks me.

"Ah, can you bring something for dessert?" I ask.

"Sure. What do you want us to bring?" Jeff asks me.

"Can you bring some chocolate chip cookies with skittles on top?" I ask.

"Sure. I'll see you guys in a few hours, bye." Jeff says.

"Bye." I say as I hang up and put my phone away. After finishing my cigarette, I put it out, and head inside.

"I grabbed a shirt for you baby." John says as he hands me a shirt.

"Thanks hon." I say.

"You're welcome." John says. After changing shirts, I put the old shirt into the laundry room and after washing my hands; I head to the living room and sit down next to John.

"I still don't like the fact that you started smoking again." John says.

"I know; but I promise I'll quit before we start wrestling again." I say.

"Ok baby." John says. _Wahhhhhh! Wahhhhhh! Wahhhhhh!_

"I got it." I say.

"Ok." John says. I get off of the couch and head up to Amanda's room. I open the door, step into the room, shut the door, and walk over to Amanda's crib.

"What's wrong baby girl? Why are you crying?" I ask her as I pick her up.

"Oh god." I mumble. Her diaper is dirty. After changing her diaper, I throw out the dirty diaper, re-do the buttons on her singlet, pick her up, and head downstairs.

"Her diaper was dirty. Can you hold her while I go make us some lunch?" I ask John.

"Sure. What are you going to make us?" John asks me.

"Ah…how does a Ham and Cheese sandwich sound?" I ask John.

"Sounds good to me. Can I have mayo, lettuce, pickles and onion on my sandwich please?" John asks me.

"Sure." I say.

"Thanks." John says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 12:40 PM**

I just finished making John and I some lunch, and after making Amanda a bottle, I grab our lunch and head into the living room.

"Ah…how are we going to do this?" I ask John.

"Ah…since it takes me less time to eat, you can start feeding Amanda, and after I finish eating, I'll take over and you can eat while I'm feeding her." John says.

"Ok." I say.

**A Few Hours Later: 6:10 PM **

Jeff, Ken and Stephen got here a few minutes ago. Now, they are sitting at the kitchen table drinking beer. Jeff is feeding Amanda a bottle. Stephen completely understood why we avoided him for three months. He understood that Wade, in a way, alienated us. He turned us against Stephen. I'm happy that Stephen is our friend again.

"Smells good guys." Ken says.

"Thanks. We're making oven fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and for dessert, chocolate chip cookies with skittles on top." I say.

"What?" Stephen asks.

"I made chocolate chip cookies with skittles on top." Jeff says.

"Ah, wow. I love skittles and chocolate chip cookies; but I'm not sure if I like chocolate chip cookies with skittles on top." Stephen says.

"If you don't like them, I made two chocolate chip cookies without skittles on top, because I ran out of skittles." Jeff says.

"Ok." Stephen says.

"Amanda's diaper is wet. I'm going to go change it." Jeff says.

"Ok. Can you put her in her carrier when you're done?" I ask Jeff.

"Sure." Jeff says.

"Thanks man." I say.

"You're welcome." Jeff says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 6:30 PM**

Dinner just finished cooking, and after Ken sets the table, I get all of us something to drink, and after John puts the food on the table, we sit down and start eating. Amanda is sleeping in her carrier. I fix myself a plate and take a bite of mashed potatoes. _Mmmmm perfect. _

**A Few Hours Later: 10:00 PM**

Everyone left a few minutes ago. After we give Amanda a bath, we put a diaper and some pajama's on her, and put her in her crib. I cover her with a blanket, and after John and I say good night to her, I turn on the nightlight, grab the baby monitor and John and I exit her room and make our way to our room. John opens the door and we step into the room and I shut the door and shove John up against it. I put the baby monitor on the flood and then I attack his lips and he opens his mouth to grant me access. John starts undoing the button on my jeans and once he gets it undone, he unzips my pants and we stop kissing long enough for him to take my jeans and boxer briefs off. I take my shirt off and after John takes his clothes off, we start kissing again. A couple of minutes later, John pulls away and walks over to the bed and lies down. I pick up the baby monitor and walk over to the bed. I put the baby monitor on the nightstand and then crawl into bed and straddle John.

"Can…can I bottom?" I ask.

"Are you serious?" John asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Ok. Get off of me and lay down in the middle of the bed." John says.

"Ok." I mumble. After giving John a kiss, I get off of him and lay down in the middle of the bed.

"Start stroking yourself." John says. _Mmmmmm. Demanding much. _I don't usually bottom; but when I do, I absolutely love it. I start stroking my semi-hard cock. John gets off of the bed and opens the door and walks into the bathroom. John and I moved the condoms and the lube into the bathroom, because the both of us realized that we have sex in the bathroom more often then we have sex in the bedroom. A few seconds later, John walks out of the bathroom and over to the bed. He strokes himself for a few seconds and once he's hard, he opens the condom and slips it on his hard member. He flips the cap open on the lube and squirts some on the condom. Once the condom is covered in lube, he squirts some onto his fingers and after he closes the cap on the lube, he climbs onto the bed and crawls over to me. I'm hard as a brick right now. I spread my legs wider to give John access to my tight entrance. It's been a long ass time since I've bottomed. John slips a finger into me and I wince.

"Oh god baby. It hurts." I mumble.

"I…I know it does; but the pain will go away in a few seconds." John says.

"O…ok." I mumble. A few seconds later…

"O…ok. You…you start moving your finger now." I say. John starts moving his finger around and a couple of seconds later, he adds another finger.

"Oh god." I mumble as he brushes my prostate. After a couple of seconds of prepping me, John pulls his fingers out of me and after wiping his fingers on the bed, he crawls forward a bit and he slowly pushes into me and the both of us moan.

"Oh god baby. Please…please move." I say. John slowly pulls out of me and then he pushes into me and I wince.

"Do you want me to pull out?" John asks me. I shake my head no.

"Just…just give me a couple of seconds." I say.

"Ok." John says. A few seconds later…

"I'm ready." I say.

"Ok." John says. John starts off steady, and then slowly picks up pace until he's slamming in and out of me.

"Ahhhhh fuck. I'm close, so damn close." I say as I start stroking myself in time with John's hard thrusts. A couple of minutes later, the both of us cum, screaming each other's name. After recuperating, John pulls out of me and gets off of the bed. He heads into the bathroom and a few seconds later, he walks out of the bathroom. He's carrying a washcloth and I can't help but notice that he has disposed of the condom. After John cleans my belly off, he throws the wash cloth towards the bathroom and then climbs into bed and lays down next to me.

"That…that was amazing baby." I say.

"Yeah it was. Love you." John says.

"Love you too." I say.

"Good night baby." John says.

"Good night." I mumble. A few minutes later, we drift to sleep.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I still want to know what Kane's problem is. On Monday Night Raw, he attacked our Johnny again. Grrrrrr. I love Kane and all; but he hurt my Johnny, well our Johnny. **


	19. Chapter 19

**03/11/2012 7:30 AM**

I awaken to the sound of crying. I sit up, wipe the sleep out of my eyes and get out of bed. I head to Amanda's room and I open the door and walk into the room. I walk over to her crib, pick her up, and carry her over to the changing table. After changing her diaper, I put some clothes on her and pick her up and carry her down to the kitchen. After making her a bottle, I walk over to the table, sit down, and start feeding her. A few minutes later, John walks into the kitchen and sits down next to me.

"You look tired." John says.

"My…my head hurts and I'm sick to my stomach." I say.

"Why don't you go ahead and go back to bed baby. I'll finish feeding Amanda and then put her in her carrier, ok?" John asks me.

"Ok." I mumble. John takes Amanda from me, and after giving them both a kiss on the cheek, I take some Ibuprofen and head upstairs. I head into our bedroom and walk over to the bed. I pull the covers back on the bed, lie down, and pull the covers over myself. I start coughing and I let out a groan, because my chest is starting to hurt. A few minutes later, I finish coughing and I manage to fall asleep.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:45 AM**

I awaken to the feeling of someone shaking me. I open my eyes and after wiping the sleep out of them, I turn my head to the left and smile at John.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" John asks me.

"My…my chest hurts and…and my head hurts." I mumble.

"I'm going to go get the thermometer and some Tylenol. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." John says.

"Ok." I mumble. Two minutes later…

"Open." John says. I open my mouth and John puts the thermometer under my tongue. A few seconds later…_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ John takes the thermometer out of my mouth, looks at it, and frowns.

"101.9. Wow, ah…can you sit up for me please?" John asks me. I nod my head yes and slowly sit up.

"Open." John says. I open my mouth and John puts the Tylenol into my mouth and then puts the cup of water to my lips and I take a drink and swallow the pills.

"Cold." I mumble as I lay back down and pull the covers over myself.

"I'm going to go check on Amanda. Holler if you need anything, ok?" John asks me.

"Ok." I mumble. After John gives me a kiss on the forehead, he leaves the room. A couple of minutes later, I drift to sleep.

**A Few Hours Later: 2:15 PM**

I awaken to the sound of my name being said. I open my eyes and after wiping the sleep out of them, I sit up.

"Hey Randy. How are you feeling buddy?" Ken asks me.

"Tired. Why…why are you here?" I ask.

"John called Jeff and I and asked us to come over because he needed help taking care of Amanda." Ken says.

"Is…is she ok? Is John ok? I…shit. I…I still feel sick." I mumble.

"I know buddy. I'm going to take your temperature and give you some more Tylenol if it's over 100 degrees. Ok?" Ken asks me.

"Ok." I mumble as I sneeze.

"Bless you." Ken says.

"Thanks." I mumble. After Ken gets the thermometer ready, I open my mouth and he sticks it under my tongue. A couple of minutes later…_Beep! Beep! Beep! _Ken takes the thermometer out of my mouth and smiles.

"99.7." Ken says.

"That's good." I mumble.

"Alright. I'm going to go downstairs and tell John that your fever is below 100. Holler if you need anything." Ken says.

"Ok." I say as I close my eyes.

**A Few Hours Later: 6:30 PM**

I awaken to the sound of the bedroom door opening. I open my eyes, and after wiping the sleep out of them, I sit up.

"Hey Jeffy." I mumble.

"Hey Randy. How are you feeling?" Jeff asks me.

"Better." I mumble.

"That's good. I was sent up here to check your temperature and give you some cough syrup, ok?" Jeff asks me.

"Ok." I mumble.

**A Few Minutes Later: 6:35 PM**

Jeff just finished taking my temperature and after giving me some cough syrup, he leaves the room. My temperature was 98.8 which means my fever has completely gone away. Thank god.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	20. Chapter 20

**03/12/2012 8:45 AM**

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit in bed and after wiping the sleep out of my eyes; I reach over to the nightstand and turn the alarm off.

"Shit, sorry baby. I forgot to turn the alarm clock off after I woke up earlier." John says.

"It's ok baby." I mumble.

"How are you feeling?" John asks me.

"Tired." I mumble.

"At least you're not sick anymore." John says.

"Yeah. I felt like shit yesterday and now I feel fine. Weird." I say.

"It was probably one of those one day colds or something." John says.

"Yeah, probably. Anyways, how is Amanda doing?" I ask.

"I changed her diaper roughly 30 minutes ago and then put her back to bed." John says.

"Ok. I'm going to go shower. Do you want to join me?" I ask John.

"No, because if I do join you, we're going to end up making love, and if we end up making love, we're gonna end up being late to Amanda's doctor's appointment and…" Before John can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"Ugh! Fine." I say as I get out of bed, kiss John, and after grabbing some clothes, I head into the bathroom

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:00 AM**

I just got done showering, and after drying off, I get dressed, and head into the bedroom. I look around and notice that John isn't in the room.

"He must be in Amanda's room." I mumble. I head to Amanda's room and I open the door and I smile at the sight of John. He has Amanda in his arms.

"Hey baby." I say as I close the door and walk over to John.

"Hey." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"Can I hold her?" I ask John.

"Yeah." John says as he hands me Amanda.

"Hey baby girl." I say as I give her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm going to go downstairs and make us some breakfast." John says.

"Ok. I'll be down in a couple of minutes." I say.

"Ok." John says as he gives me a kiss and exits the room. I walk over to Amanda's changing table and after checking her diaper; I put some socks on her and then put her in her carrier. I pick her up and carry her down to the kitchen.

"I made Amanda a bottle." John says.

"Ok. Where is it?" I ask.

"It is…where did I put that bottle? Oh…found it." John says as he grabs the bottle and turns around.

"Yay….you found it." I say sarcastically.

"Shut up." John mumbles as he starts to pout. I roll my eyes, walk over to John, grab the bottle, give him a kiss, and walk over to the table and sit down. I set the bottle down and after taking Amanda out of her carrier, I pick up the carrier and place it on the floor.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:40 AM**

We just arrived at the Pediatrician's office, and we head inside. We walk up to the front desk.

"Hello guys. How may I help you?" The secretary asks John and I.

"We have an appointment with Dr. Andrews at 9:45." I say.

"Ok. Ah…here you are. Please have a seat. A nurse will call you guys back in a couple of minutes." The secretary says.

"Ok, thanks." I say as John and I take a seat.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:30 PM**

After John and I put Amanda to bed, we head into our room, strip down to our boxers, brush our teeth and head to bed. Good night everyone.

**Read and review. Thanks. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A Few Days Later: 04/01/2012 9:00 AM**

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up in bed, reach over to the nightstand and turn the alarm clock off.

"John! John! John!" I yell as I start to shake John. John opens his eyes, wipes the sleep out of them, and looks at me.

"What?" John mumbles.

"It's my birthday!" I yell.

"It is?" John asks me.

"Yeah." I say excitedly.

"Wooooooooooooo, happy birthday baby!" John says as he sits up and gives me a kiss.

"Yay." I say excitedly.

"I love you baby." John says.

"I love you too. I'm going to go shower. Care to join me?" I ask John.

"Hmmmmmm, let me think about it. Ah…I guess." John says sarcastically.

"Yay!" I yell. After John and I get out of bed, we take off our boxers and head into the bathroom. Amanda stayed the night at Ken and Jeff's house last night, so John and I have the house to ourselves until tonight. Ken and Jeff said that they needed to practice, so that's why they have Amanda. John turns the water on, and once it gets hot, we step into the shower and start cleaning ourselves off.

"Johnny." I say.

"Yeah baby." John says.

"Start stroking yourself." I say.

"Mmmmmm ok." John says as he starts stroking himself. I start stroking myself, and once I'm hard, I take a step forward and kiss John. I run my tongue over his bottom lip and he opens his mouth to grant me access. A couple of minutes later, I pull away from John and I drop to my knees in front of him. I take his cock into my mouth he lets out a moan. After sucking on the tip for a few seconds, I relax my throat and take him all the way in and John moans my name.

"Shit baby. Feels so good." John says. A couple of minutes later, he cums, screaming my name. After swallowing everything he gives me, I release him, stand up, and give him a kiss.

"Wow. That…that was amazing." John mumbles.

"I know." I say. John rolls his eyes and gives me a kiss. He drops to his knees in front of me and takes the head of my cock into his mouth.

"Shit baby. Your mouth feels so good." I mumble. After sucking on the tip of my cock for a few seconds, John relaxes his throat and takes me all the way in. A couple of minutes later, I cum, screaming John's name. After John swallows everything I give him, he releases me, stands up, and gives me a kiss. I can taste myself on his lips.

"Damn baby. I love the way you suck my cock." I say as I give John a kiss.

"I love you." John says.

"I love you too." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:20 AM**

John and I just finished showering and after getting dressed, John grabs his cell phone, wallet, and the car keys, and I grab my cell phone, wallet, cigarettes, and lighter, and we head down to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" John asks me.

"Can we go to Denny's?" I ask John.

"Sure." John says.

"Yay! Do you mind if I invite Ken and Jeff?" I ask John.

"I don't mind." John says.

"Ok." I say as I take my phone out of my pocket. I dial the number for Ken and Jeff's house and then press the green button and put the phone to my ear. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hey Randy. Happy Birthday." Jeff says.

"Thanks man. Do you and Ken want to go grab some breakfast with John and I?" I ask Jeff.

"Sure. Where do you guys want to go?" Jeff asks me.

"Denny's." I say.

"Ok. Do you want us to come over, so we can ride together? Or do you want to meat us there?" Jeff asks me.

"Ah…why don't you guys come over, so we can ride together." I say.

"Ok. We'll be over in a few minutes." Jeff says.

"Ok, bye." I say.

"Bye." Jeff says as we hang up and I put my phone back in my pocket.

"They'll be over in a few minutes." I say.

"Ok. I'm going to pour myself a glass of Orange Juice, do you want any?" John asks me.

"No thanks. I'm going to go outside and have a cigarette. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." I say.

"Can…can I have one?" John asks me.

"What?" I ask John.

"Can I have a cigarette?" John asks me.

"Ah...I guess. You haven't had a cigarette in like, six years. Why do you want one now?" I ask John.

"I just do, ok?" John asks angrily.

"Ok. Why…why did you snap at me baby?" I ask John.

"I…I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I…I'm just kind of stressed out right now. I'm sorry that I snapped at you." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"I accept your apology. Why are you stressed out baby?" I ask John.

"I…I don't know, I just am." John says.

"Ok." I say. _John will tell me when he's ready. _After John pours himself a glass of Orange Juice, I grab two cigarettes and the lighter, and after I put the pack of cigarettes onto the kitchen table, John and I head outside. We walk over to a shady spot on the front lawn and sit down. I hand John a cigarette and the lighter and after he lights his cigarette, he hands me the lighter and I light my cigarette, take a drag and slowly exhale the smoke. John starts coughing.

"Are you ok baby?" I ask John.

"Yeah." John mumbles as he takes a drink of Orange Juice.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:00 AM**

After John and I finished our cigarettes, we washed our hands and changed our shirts, and now, we are sitting at a table at Denny's. Jeff and Ken are sitting across from us, and Amanda is sleeping in her carrier. Jeff and Ken said that they fed her before they came over.

**A Little Over Two Hours Later: 12:15 PM**

After John puts Amanda into her crib, I grab the baby monitor and we head to our room so we can take a nap. I put the baby monitor onto the nightstand and after John pulls the covers back on the bed, we lay down and I pull the covers over us. A few minutes later, I drift to sleep.

**A big surprise coming in the next chapter. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A Couple Of Hours Later: 2:15 PM**

I awaken to the sound of crying. I sit up in bed, and after wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I get out of bed and make my way to Amanda's room. I open the door, step into the room, and after shutting the door, I walk over to her crib and pick her up. I take her over to the changing table and lay her down on the pad.

**A Few Minutes Later: 2:20 PM**

After I finished changing Amanda's diaper, I threw the dirty one away, fastened up the buttons on her Onesie, picked her up, put her in her carrier and carried her down to the kitchen. Now, I am sitting in a chair at the kitchen table. I have Amanda in my arms and I am feeding her a bottle.

"Hi Amanda. I just wanted to let you know that I love you with all my heart. John gave birth to you two months early, and you were so tiny. We were both afraid that we were going to lose you; but you…you were a fighter baby girl. I love you so much honey." I say as I lean down and give Amanda a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you so much Randy." John says. I look to my left, and smile at John.

"I love you too baby." I say. John walks over to me and sits down next to me.

"I'm sorry that I snapped at your earlier." John says.

"It's ok baby." I say.

"No it's not. I…I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you." John says.

"Why were you angry?" I ask John.

"I don't know baby. I've just been kind of emotional lately." John says.

"Maybe you're pregnant." I joke.

"That's not funny baby. I woke up a couple of minutes after you did, and…and I sat in bed thinking about having another baby, and I was like, I don't want another one yet; but then I started thinking about my mood swings, and…and I can't help but think that maybe I am pregnant again. I don't know. I mean, we use condoms; but…but condoms break. What…what do you think baby?" John asks me.

"I don't know. Do…do we have any pregnancy tests?" I ask John.

"Yeah." John says.

"Do…do you think you should take one?" I ask John. John shakes his head yes.

"I'll take it after you're done feeding Amanda, ok?" John asks me.

"Ok." I mumble.

**A Few Minutes Later: 2:45 PM**

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" John yells as he comes storming out of the bathroom. **(A.N. They went up to their bedroom, so John could take the test. Randy is sitting on the bed, and Amanda is in her carrier, and her carrier is next to Randy.)**

"You stupid son of a bitch. You got me pregnant again!" John yells as he throws the pregnancy test at me.


	23. Chapter 23

**A Minute Later: 2:46 PM**

"This is all your fault Randy!" John yells at me.

"My fault? If it's anybody's fault, it's yours!" I yell at John.

"Fuck you Randy." John says.

"No John. Fuck you!" I yell as I stand up, pick Amanda up, and walk over to the other side of the bed. I grab my wallet, cell phone, and lighter off of the nightstand and after putting the items into my pocket, I start walking towards the door. I can hear John crying; but I don't care. _I…I don't understand how this happened. I…I always used a condom. Fuck!_

"Leave Amanda here." John mumbles.

"What?" I ask.

"Leave Amanda here." John says.

"No." I say.

"Please." John mumbles.

"Fine." I say angrily. I'm so pissed off right now. I walk over to the bed and set Amanda down on it, and after flipping John off, I exit the bedroom and make my way down to the kitchen. After grabbing my cigarettes and the spare keys to the Escalade, I head out to the garage. I open the pack of cigarettes, take one out, and after lighting the cigarette, I put the lighter and the cigarettes into my right pants pocket. I press the unlock button on the remote and the doors to the Escalade unlock and I open the door and climb into the Escalade.

**A Few Minutes Later: 2:55 PM**

Tears I have been trying to hold in, start falling. The tears blur my vision. I pull over to the side of the road and put the car into park. I throw my cigarette out of the window. **(A.N. Randy opened it after he backed out of the garage. Now, he is a few blocks away from his house. He pulled over to a safe part of the street. I hope that makes sense.)**

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I yell as I start banging my fists on the steering wheel.

"How…how could this happen to us again? I…I always put a condom on; but…but condoms break. We…we learned that the hard way. I…I…fuck." I mumble as I start crying harder.

**A Few Minutes Later: 3:02 PM**

After wiping the tears off of my face, I start the car, throw it into drive and pull out onto the road. I'm heading to Ken and Jeff's house. _They'll know what to do. _

**A Few Minutes Later: 3:12 PM**

I just finished telling Ken and Jeff that John is pregnant again.

"Oh my god Randy. How…how did this happen? Don't…don't you guys use condoms?" Jeff asks me.

"Yeah; but…but condoms break. We…we learned that the hard way. I…I don't know what to do guys. Should...should I go home and try talking to John? Or should I stay here for a few minutes and let things cool off before I go home and talk to John?" I ask Ken and Jeff.

"I think you should stay here and let things cool off." Ken says.

"O…ok. I…I need a cigarette." I say. I know they have more they want to say to me; but I don't want to talk anymore.

"Ok. Ken and I will be here if you need us, ok?" Jeff asks me.

"Ok." I mumble.

**A Few Minutes Later: 3:20 PM**

I just finished my cigarette, and after putting it out, I head back inside. Ken and Jeff are sitting on a couch in the living room. I walk over to the chair that's next to the couch and sit down.

"Everything's going to be ok Randy." Jeff says.

"I…I know." I mumble.

**A Little Less Than An Hour Later: 4:05 PM**

John and I just finished talking. **(A.N. John put Amanda in her crib a couple of minutes after Randy left the house.)** John told me that he would get an abortion if I wanted him to, and after yelling at him for 20 minutes, he told me that he was sorry and we changed the topic. We also talked about our wrestling careers. The both of us came to the conclusion that John will start wrestling again two months after he gives birth to our second child, and I'll start wrestling again in a couple of weeks.** (A.N. Since John won't be able to wrestle, he'll be one that watches Amanda during Randy's matches.)** We also came to the conclusion that we need to call our parents, Vince and our doctor and let them know that John is pregnant again. Now, I am sitting outside smoking a cigarette. I take my phone out of my pocket and after dialing the number for my parents, I put the phone to my ear.** (A.N. John is going to call his parents and Vince and Randy is going to call his parents and the doctor.)** _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hey Randy. How's my favorite son doing?" My Dad asks me. **(A.N. Randy's parents called him at 11:30 this morning and told him Happy Birthday.)**

"I'm…I'm doing ok. How are you and Mom doing?" I ask my Dad.

"We're doing pretty good. How's John and Amanda?" My Dad asks me.

"They're doing good, well kind of." I say as I take a drag of my cigarette.

"What do you mean, kind of?" My Dad asks me.

"John…John's pregnant again." I mumble.

"What?" My Dad asks me.

"John's pregnant again." I say.

"Are…are you serious?" My Dad asks me.

"Yes." I mumble.

"Oh my god Randy. I…I…wow. How…how did this happen? I mean, isn't John on the pill? And…and what about condoms? I…I thought you guys used condoms." My Dad says. For some odd reason, John and I told my parents about what kind of contraception we use.

"We…we do use condoms; but you and I both know that condoms break. I mean, that's how Amanda was conceived. John…John is on the pill; but…but the pill is only 80 percent effective when men take it." I say.

"Wow. I…I can't believe I am going to be a grandparent again." My Dad says.

"I can't either Daddy." I say.

"You…you called me Daddy." My Dad says.

"Yes…yes I did. Is…is Mom there?" I ask my Dad.

"No. She went to the store a couple of minutes ago. Do you want me to tell her the news? Or do you want to tell her?" My Dad asks me.

"I…I want to tell her, so can you have her call me when she gets back?" I ask my Dad.

"Sure son. I gotta go answer the door. I love you son. Bye." My Dad says.

"Bye Daddy. I love you too." I say as I hang up the phone.

**A Few Minutes Later: 4:12 PM**

I just finished calling the doctor. John and I have an appointment tomorrow at 10:30. After calling Ken and Jeff and asking them if they can babysit tomorrow, (They said yes.) I call Stephen and tell him that John is pregnant, (He asked me if he could tell all of the other superstars tomorrow at Raw, and I said yes. I know I should have asked John first; but oh well. I hope he doesn't get mad at me.) I head inside. After changing shirts, I wash my hands and head down to the living room and sit down next to John on the couch.

"My…my parents are happy that I'm pregnant again." John says.

"Mine too. Well, my Dad is. My Mom wasn't home, so I told my Dad to have her call me when she gets home." I say.

"Ok. Vince…Vince was also happy. He told me that you can start wrestling again a week from tomorrow." John says.

"Awesome. I called Stephen and told the good news, and he asked me if he could tell all of the other superstars tomorrow at Raw, and I said yes. I hope that's ok with you. I…I can call him back and tell him…" Before I can finish my sentence, John stops my babbling with a kiss.

"You talk too much." John says jokingly.

"I know. I called the doctor and scheduled an appointment for 10:30 tomorrow." I say.

"Ok. I love you." John says.

"I love you too baby." I say as I give John a kiss.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:30 PM**

John and I just got done putting Amanda to bed, and after showering, we put on some boxers, and after watching Wrestlemania, (We purchased it, and recorded it with our DVR) we head to bed. Good night everyone.

**A.N. Wooooooooooo that was fun to write. Randy's Mom was happy. Stephen wasn't in a match at Wrestlemania. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A.N. When John was pregnant with Amanda, he didn't experience any symptoms of pregnancy other than extreme moodiness and nausea. I didn't mention nausea in any of the other chapters leading up to chapter 23, and I am sorry about that. I don't know, call it intuition. John knew something was "off" about himself, so that's why he thought he was pregnant. Does that make any sense? I hope so. I read somewhere that some people don't even experience any nausea with their second pregnancies. I hope that makes sense.**

**04/02/2012 9:00AM**

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit up, wipe the sleep out of my eyes and reach over to the nightstand and turn the alarm clock off.

"Johnny baby, it's time to wake up." I say as I start to gently shake John. A few seconds later, he opens his eyes, and after wiping the sleep out of them, he looks at me and smiles.

"Good morning baby." I say.

"Good morning." John mumbles.

"How did you sleep?" I ask John.

"I woke up at 2:00, 5:00, and 7:00 because Amanda was crying. I changed her at 2:00, and again at 5:00 and I fed her and changed her at 7:00." John says.

"I'm sorry Johnny. I…I must have been out like a light last night, because I didn't hear her crying at all during the night." I say.

"It's ok Randy. It's kind of funny though, because you're usually a light sleeper; but when I tried to wake you up at 5:00 to tell you to go check on her, you wouldn't wake up, and I had to check your pulse to see if you were still alive." John says.

"Really?" I ask John.

"Yeah." John says.

"I'm sorry baby." I say.

"It's ok." John says.

"Let's get up and shower. We have to be at the doctors in a little over an hour." I say.

"Ok." John says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:15 AM**

John and I just got done showering and after getting dressed, I grab my wallet and cell phone, and John grabs his wallet, cell phone, and car keys, and we head to Amanda's room.

"Can you pick out something for her to wear?" John asks me.

"Sure." I say as I walk over to her dresser. I open the drawer with her Onesies in it, and I take one out, close the drawer and walk over to the changing table. John picks Amanda up and carries her over to the changing table and lays her down on it.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:22 AM**

John just got done changing Amanda and after he puts the Onesie on her, he picks her up and carriers her over to her carrier. While he's strapping her into her carrier, I pick up the dirty Onesie and the dirty diaper and walk over to the trash can. After throwing the dirty diaper away, I walk to the bathroom, open the door and walk over to the dirty clothes basket. After throwing the dirty Onesie into the dirty clothes basket, I wash my hands, and after drying them, I exit the bathroom and walk into the bedroom. I walk over to John and Amanda and give them both a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm going to go wash my hands." John says.

"Ok." I say. He hands me the carrier and after giving me a kiss, he walk into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later, he exits the bathroom, and after giving me another kiss, he takes the carrier from me and we start walking towards the door.

"Wait." I say as I stop walking.

"What?" John asks me.

"We almost forgot the diaper bag." I say as I walk over to the dresser and grab the diaper bag.

_Flashback: 11:00 AM_

"_Congratulations guys, you're having twins." Dr. Michaels says. _

"_Twins?" John asks Dr. Michaels._

"_Yes sir. Twins." Dr. Michaels says._

**Present Time: 12:15 PM**

**(A.N. Randy is over at Ken and Jeff's house because John kicked him out of the house. John's pissed off because Randy got him pregnant with twins. When John and Randy got to Ken and Jeff's house to pick up Amanda, John made Randy stay there because he was mad at him. John said… "You are staying here until I am done being mad at you." That was all he said before leaving the house with Amanda. At first, Randy was pissed off; but after Ken and Jeff calmed him down, the three of them talked and Randy explained to him why John was mad at him. In the car to Ken and Jeff's house, John told Randy that he was mad at him for getting him pregnant with twins, and when they got to Ken and Jeff's house, they both went inside to get Amanda; but John was the only one that left. Oh and right before John left the house with Amanda, Randy tried to stop him; but John wouldn't listen to him, so yeah. I hope this all makes sense. If it doesn't, email me.)**

"I…I hope…shit." I mumble as I get off of the couch and run to the bathroom. I open the door, run over to the toilet and drop to my knees in front of it.

"Oh shit." I mumble as I start emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

**A.N. Why is Randy throwing up? Will John ever forgive Randy for getting him pregnant with twins? What will happen to these two fine fella's? You'll find out in the next chapter. WOOOOO WOOOOO WOOOOO YOU KNOW IT.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ken has to rest, so that's why he wasn't the one that went and checked on Randy. Usually Ken would do it; but he has to rest and he can hardly stand up because he's about to pop. Ok, so he's only seven months pregnant; but the doctor did tell him to rest, so yeah. **

**A Few Minutes Later: 12:18 PM**

I hear someone enter the bathroom and a couple of seconds later, someone starts rubbing my back.

"Fuck." I mumble.

"Do you think you're done now? Or do you still need to throw up?" Jeff asks me.

"I…I think I'm done now." I mumble.

"Ok. Do you want me to help you stand up?" Jeff asks me. I nod my head yes. Jeff helps me stand up and the both of us walk over to the sink.

"My tummy hurts." I mumble.

"I'll give you some Pepto-Bismol after you brush your teeth, ok?" Jeff asks me.

"Ok." I mumble. After Jeff gets me a tooth brush and some tooth paste, he hands the items to me and I start brushing my teeth. While I'm brush my teeth, Jeff flushes the toilet.

"I wonder why you threw up." Jeff says.

"I…I don't know." I say as I spit a mouth full of tooth-paste into the sink. After I finish brushing my teeth, Jeff and I exit the bathroom and head into the living room.

"Why don't you go ahead and lay down Randy. I'm going to go get you some Pepto-Bismol, ok?" Jeff asks me.

"Ok." I mumble. I walk over to the couch and lay down.

"I'll be right back baby." Jeff says to Ken.

"Ok." Ken says.

"Kenny." I say.

"Yeah Randy." Ken says.

"Why am I sick?" I ask Ken.

"I don't know buddy." Ken says.

"You're no help." I say.

"I know." Ken says as we share a laugh.

**A Couple Of Minutes Later: 12:23 PM**

"Can you sit up for me please?" Jeff asks me. I nod my head yes and sit up. After Jeff opens the bottle of Pepto-Bismol, he pours some into the little cup that comes with the bottle and then hands the little cup to me and after taking the Pepto-Bismol, I hand the little cup to Jeff and he hands me a bottle of water. I open the bottle and take a drink.

"Thanks Jeffy." I mumble.

"You're welcome. Why don't you get some sleep? I'll be here when you wake up, ok?" Jeff asks me.

"Ok." I mumble as I lay back down. Jeff grabs a blanket off of the back of the couch and covers me with it. After giving me a kiss on the forehead, he walks over to Ken and sits down next to him on the small couch.

**A Couple Of Hours Later: 2:30 PM**

I just woke up, and after wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up.

"Hey Randy. How are you feeling?" Jeff asks me.

"My…my stomach still hurts, and…and I feel like I have to throw up again." I say. Jeff walks over to the right side of the couch; picks up the trash can and hands it to me.

"Ken and I were talking, and…and we think that you might be pregnant." Jeff says.

"What? Are…are you serious? I…I can't be pregnant. I…fuck." I mumble.

"Do…do you want me to go get you a pregnancy test?" Jeff asks me. I nod my head yes and start throwing up again. **(A.N. Ken and Jeff have a couple of pregnancy tests in their bathroom, so Jeff is going to go upstairs and get one, so Randy can take it.)**

**A Few Minutes Later: 2:43 PM**

"Jeff!" I yell.

"Jeff." I yell again. A few seconds later, Jeff walks into the bathroom.

"What?" Jeff asks me.

"I'm…I'm not pregnant." I say.

"Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing?" Jeff asks me.

"It's a good thing. I…I wasn't really worried though, because a few years ago, my doctor told me that my left testicle, the ones that contains the eggs, wasn't working right. Like, it wasn't producing enough eggs or something like that. He said I probably wouldn't ever get pregnant. I don't exactly remember what he said. Whatever, at least I'm not pregnant." I say.

"I…I…wow. I'm really happy for you Randy." Jeff says as he walks over to me and gives me a hug.

"I'm happy too, well kind of. I'm still kind of sad that John doesn't want me anywhere near him right now. I know he's probably having one of his mood swings right now; but still. The least he could do is let me see my daughter. He…he took her away from me. I…I want to see her; but I don't think John will let me." I mumble the last part.

"I'm sorry buddy. Do…do you want me to call him for you?" Jeff asks me. I nod my head yes.

"Ok." Jeff says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek. I pick up the pregnancy test and toss it in the trash can.

**A Few Minutes Later: 2:50 PM**

"I…I just got off of the phone with John. He…he doesn't want to see you right now. He's still mad at you, and…and he said that he doesn't want you seeing Amanda. I…I don't know why though. I'm sorry Randy." Jeff says.

"He…he doesn't want me seeing Amanda? She's my daughter!" I yell.

**Another chapter, wooooooo!**


	26. Chapter 26

**One Minute Later: 2:51 PM**

"Oh god. I…I think I have to throw up again." I mumble as I sit down, pick up the trash can, (there was one next to the couch.) and start throwing up. Jeff sits down next to me and starts rubbing my back.

"Can you go get me some Pepto-Bismol and a glass of water please?" Jeff asks Ken.

"Sure." Ken says as he exits the living room.

"Why…why am I throwing up so much?" I ask no one in particular.

"I don't know buddy." Jeff mumbles.

**A Few Minutes Later: 2:55 PM**

I just got done throwing up, and after taking some Pepto-Bismol, I drink some water and lay back down.

"I'm going to go throw this vomit away. Why don't you go ahead and get some sleep. Ken and I will be upstairs if you need us, ok?" Jeff asks me.

"Ok." I mumble. Jeff picks up the blanket and puts it over me and after giving me a kiss on the forehead, he grabs the trash can, and after Ken gives me a kiss on the forehead, the both of them exit the living room.

**A Few Hours Later: 6:05 PM**

I awaken to the feeling of someone shaking me. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I turn over and am met with the sight of Jeff.

"Hey buddy. How are you feeling?" Jeff asks me.

"My tummy still hurts." I say.

"I made you some soup. If you think you can keep it down, I'll go get it for you, ok?" Jeff asks me.

"I…I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep it down." I say.

"Can you take a couple of bites for me?" Jeff asks me.

"O…ok." I mumble.

"I'll be right back." Jeff says.

"Ok." I mumble.

**A Couple Of Minutes Later: 6:07 PM**

"Here you go buddy. One bowl of chicken noodle soup and a glass of ginger ale." Jeff says. After sitting up, Jeff places the tray on my lap, and I pick up a spoon and take a bite of the soup and smile.

"This is really good Jeffy?" I say.

"Thanks. My…my mom taught me to make it, a couple of months before she died." Jeff says.

"Weren't you like, nine, when your mom passed away?" I ask Jeff.

"Yeah. She…she taught me how to cook when I was seven." Jeff says.

"Really?" I ask Jeff.

"Yeah." Jeff mumbles.

"Oh god Jeffy. I'm sorry I brought up your mother. I…I'm sorry." I mumble.

"It's ok Randy." Jeff mumbles.

"Come here." I say. Jeff sits down next to me and lays his head on my shoulder.

"I love you Jeff. You and Ken mean the world to me." I say.

"I love you too Randy." Jeff says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 6:15 PM**

I just finished eating my soup.

"Wow…good job Randy." Jeff says.

"Thanks Jeffy." I say.

"You must have been hungry, because you ate the whole thing." Jeff says.

"That's probably why my tummy hurt." I say.

"Yeah, probably. Ken and I have been talking, and we think you've been throwing up because you are stressed out." Jeff says.

"Hmmmmmmm, first you think I'm pregnant, and now you think I'm stressed out? You should have become a doctor Nero." I say jokingly.

"Fuck you Keith." Jeff says.

"No thanks." I say as we share a laugh.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Randy." Ken says as he enters the living room.

"You're supposed to be resting baby." Jeff says to Ken.

"Screw resting. I'm tired of resting." Ken says.

"Ken!" Jeff scolds.

"Grrrrrrrrrr. Can I have some soup?" Ken asks Jeff.

"Sure. Why don't you go lay down and I'll bring you some soup when I'm done cleaning up down here, ok?" Jeff says.

"Ok, thanks baby." Ken says.

"You're welcome hon." Jeff says as Ken exits the living room and makes his way upstairs.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep." I say.

"Ok." Jeff says. Jeff stands up and picks up my tray, and after giving me a kiss on the forehead, he exits the living room. I lay back down and throw the blanket over myself, and a couple of minutes later, I fall asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**A.N. John didn't really kick Randy out of the house; he just made him stay at Ken and Jeff's house. **

**A Few Minutes Later: 6:23 PM Jeff's P.O.V. **

After making Ken a bowl of soup, I pour him a glass of orange juice and after grabbing a tray; I put the food on the tray and head upstairs. I open the door to our bedroom and walk into the room.

"Hey baby." Ken says.

"Hey." I say as I walk over to the bed. I place the tray over Ken's lap.

"This looks really good baby." Ken says.

"According to Randy, it tastes really good too." I say. Ken picks up the spoon and takes a bite of the soup.

"Mmmmmmmm, this is really good." Ken says.

"Thanks baby." I say as I walk over to the other side of the bed and sit down. I scoot over a few feet and lay my head on Ken's shoulder.

"You ok?" Ken asks me.

"No. I'm worried about Randy. He threw up twice today and…I don't know. I'm just worried about him. Do you think I should call John and tell him that Randy's sick?" I ask Ken.

"Yeah." Ken says.

"Ok." I say as I reach into my pocket and take out my cell phone. I dial the number for Randy and John's house, and after putting the phone on speakerphone, I place the phone on my lap. _Ring! Ring! Ring! Whatever you do, don't yell at him. You can do this Jeff._

"Hello." John says.

"Hey…hey John." I say.

"Hey Jeff." John mumbles.

"What's wrong?" I ask John.

"I…I feel bad about kicking Randy out of the house.** (A.N. John didn't really kick Randy out of the house, he just made him stay at Ken and Jeff's house. Saying that John kicked Randy out of the house, sounded more dramatic to me. I hope that makes sense.) **I…I never should have done it, and…and…fuck. I feel so bad right now. When…when I found out I was pregnant with twins, I…I should have been really happy; but…but I…I freaked out. So…so many thoughts were going through my head. Like, can Randy and I handle two more kids? Am I ever going to be able to wrestle again? I…fuck. I'm…I'm scared Jeffy." John says.

"I know you are John; but so is Randy. I…I know he doesn't want to admit it; but I can see it in his eyes. He is scared John." I say.

"Really?" John asks me.

"Yes." I say.

"Shit. I feel like a total douche right now. I…I gotta go Jeffy. I…I need to call Randy and apologize to him. Bye." John says.

"Wait!" I say rather loudly.

"What?" John asks me.

"He's asleep right now. He's been throwing up, and I…I got him to eat some soup; but I don't know if he's gonna be able to keep it down." I say.

"Fuck! Now I feel like an uber douche. I'll be over in a few minutes, ok?" John asks me.

"Ok." I mumble.

"Bye." John says.

"Bye." I say as I pick up the phone and press the end call button.

**A Few Minutes Later: 6:45 PM John's P.O.V.**

After parking my car in front of Ken and Jeff's house, I grab Amanda and head up to the front door. I knock on the door and a few seconds later, Jeff answers and lets me into the house.

"Hey Jeffy. Where's Randy?" I ask Jeff.

"He's asleep on the couch." Jeff says.

"Ok." I say. I walk into the living room and smile at the sight of a sleeping Randy. I walk over to the couch and drop to my knees next to it. I place Amanda on the ground next to me. I start to gently shake Randy and a few seconds later, he opens his eyes and after wiping the sleep out of them, he smiles at me.

"Hey baby." I say.

"Hey. Are…are you still mad at me?" Randy asks me.

"No. I think we should have a talk though. I…I need to tell you my fears and what not. Do…do you want to talk here? Or at home?" I ask Randy.

"Home." Randy says.

"Ok." I say.

**Another chapter. YAY! I'm leaving their conversation out of the chapter. You and I both know what they talked about. Oh, and Randy was throwing up because of stress.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A Week Later: 04/09/2012 9:00 AM**

I awaken to the sound of crying. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I get out of bed and make my way over to Amanda's crib. (We rented one from the hotel.) I pick Amanda up and carry her over to the spare bed.

"Randy." John mumbles as he sits up in bed.

"Yeah baby?" I ask.

"What…what time is it?" John asks me.

"It is…9:02." I say as I look at my watch.

"Ok. I'm gonna go back to sleep. Can you wake me up in 15 minutes?" John asks me.

"Sure." I say. John lays back down. After changing Amanda's diaper, I put a Onesie on her, and after putting her in her carrier, I grab some clothes, pick her up, and head into the bathroom.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:17 AM**

I just got done showering, and after drying off, I get dressed, pick up Amanda and head out to the bedroom. I walk over to the spare bed and set Amanda down.

"Johnny. It's time to wake up baby!" I say rather loudly.

"Go away." John says.

"Come on John." I say.

"No." John says.

"Fine. I'm gonna go downstairs and get some breakfast. If you're not up by the time I get back, I'm gonna withhold sex for at least a week, ok?" I ask.

"Go away." John says. I roll my eyes and after grabbing my wallet, cell phone, diaper bag, and Amanda, I exit the hotel room and make my way down to the hotel restaurant. I fed Amanda at 7:45, so she should be fine until 11:30 or so.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:25 AM**

I walk into the hotel restaurant and up to the hostess stand.

"Welcome to Eggs In The Nest. How many people are in your party?" The hostess asks me.

"One." I say.

"Alright. Follow me please." She says as she picks up one menu and starts walking in the direction of a table. A few seconds later…

"Here you go sir. One booth with a view." She says.

"A view?" I ask.

"Yes. This booth comes with a nice view of the parking lot." She says jokingly as we share a laugh.

"Here's your menu sir." She says as she hands me my menu and I sit down. I place Amanda on the chair next to me and then I put the diaper bag on the floor next to the chair I am sitting in.

"You're waitress will be with you in a couple of minutes." She says.

"Thank you ma'am." I say.

"You're welcome sir." She says as she walks away.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:31 AM**

"Hello sir. My name is Elizabeth. Can I get you started with something to drink?" Elizabeth asks me.

"Can I get a large glass of apple juice and a glass of water please?" I ask Elizabeth.

"Sure. Do you know what you want to eat yet?" Elizabeth asks me.

"Ah…yeah. Can I get the sausage, and cheese omelet?" I ask Elizabeth.

"Sure. What kind of toast do you want?" Elizabeth asks me.

"What kind of toast do you have?" I ask Elizabeth.

"We got whole wheat, cinnamon raisin, sourdough, English muffin…" Before she can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"I'll take an English muffin please." I say.

"Ok. Would you like anything else?" Elizabeth asks me.

"No thanks." I say.

"Ok. I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your drinks." Elizabeth says as picks up the menu and walks away. A few seconds later, Stephen walks up to my table.

"Mind if I join ya?" Stephen asks me.

"I don't mind." I say as Stephen sits down and opens his menu. _Where did he get a menu?_

"Where's John?" Stephen asks me.

"He's asleep in our room. I tried to wake him up; but he told me to go away. I told him that I would withhold sex for at least a week if he isn't up by the time I get back from breakfast, and he told me to go away." I say as Stephen starts laughing.

"I'm sorry man." Stephen says.

"It's ok." I say as the waitress walks up to the table.

"Here are you drinks sir." Elizabeth says as she sets my drinks down in front of me. Stephen puts his menu down.

"Thank you ma'am." I say.

"You're welcome. Do you want to order anything sir?" Elizabeth asks Stephen

"Ah…can I get a large glass of orange juice and an egg and cheese sandwich with hash browns and sausage?" Stephen asks Elizabeth.

"Sure. Would you like anything else?" Elizabeth asks Stephen.

"No thanks." Stephen says.

"Ok. I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your orange juice." Elizabeth says as she picks up Stephen's menu and walks away.

"When are you guys going to tell the WWE Universe that John is pregnant again?" Stephen asks me. **(A.N. Stephen told the other Superstars that John was pregnant. He didn't tell the fans though.)**

"John and I talked about it, and we decided to tell everyone after my match tonight." I say.

"That's cool. Oh, did I tell you that I'm dating someone?" Stephen asks me.

"No. Who are you dating?" I ask Stephen.

"Matt Morgan." Stephen says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. Remember when I went to your guys' place for dinner a few weeks ago?" Stephen asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"After I left your place, I headed to Blue, and Matt was there and we got to talking and…and we started dancing, and after a few to many drinks, we wound up at his place, and we…we had sex. When we woke up the next morning, we talked, and…and I…I told him that I kind of had a crush on him, and he told me that he kind of had a crush on me, and…and we decided to start dating, and…and we've been going out ever sense." Stephen says. **(A.N. They kind of had a crush on each other because they watched each other wrestle every week. Does that make any sense?)**

"Wow. Why didn't you tell me?" I ask Stephen.

"You never asked me if I was dating anyone." Stephen says.

"True. Anyways, how is this relationship gonna work out?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Stephen asks me.

"You work for the WWE and he works for TNA, so how are you guys gonna be together if you work for two different companies?" I ask Stephen.

"Matt is going to sign with the WWE in a couple of days." Stephen says.

"Really?" I ask Stephen.

"Yeah. Up until now, we've only seen each other a couple of times; but now that he's gonna sign with the WWE, we'll be able to see each other all the time." Stephen says.

"I'm really happy for you Stephen. Wade…Wade was bad for you, and…it took me a while to realize it; but you and I both know that he wasn't good for you, you know?" I ask Stephen.

"Yeah, I know." Stephen says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:15 AM**

We just finished eating, and after Stephen pays the bill, (I wanted to pay it; but oh well.) I pick up Amanda and the diaper bag and we leave the restaurant.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours, ok?" Stephen asks me.

"Ok. Bye." I say.

"Bye." Stephen says as he hug. Stephen heads outside and I head up to the room that I share with John. After unlocking the door, I step into the room and after shutting the door; I walk over to John's side of the bed. After putting my key card into my pocket, I start shaking John and a few seconds later, he opens his eyes and after wiping the sleep out of them, he frowns at me.

"What do you want?" John asks me.

"I want you to get your ass out of bed and shower." I say.

"No." John says.

"You know what John? I'm done with your attitude. I'm gonna go to Stephen's room. Call me if you need me." I say as I turn around and start walking towards the door.

"Leave Amanda here." John says.

"No." I say.

"Yes." John says.

"You are in no shape to take care of our daughter John, so I am taking her with me." I say.

"Leave her here Randy!" John yells at me.

"Fine!" I yell as I walk over to the spare bed and set Amanda down and after putting the diaper bag on the floor, I grab my cigarettes out of my bag, and exit the room and make my way to Stephen's room. I knock on the door and a few seconds later, the door opens and I am met with the sight of Stephen.

"Hey Randy. What are you doing here?" Stephen asks me.

"John's being an ass." I say.

"I'm sorry. Please come in. I hope you don't mind Matt being here. While we were at breakfast, he snuck up here and when I opened the door, Matt threw me up against it and kissed me and…" Before he can finish his sentence I interrupt him.

"TMI." I say.

"Sorry." Stephen says.

"It's cool. Can I come in?" I ask Stephen.

"Yeah, sorry." Stephen says as he opens the door a bit wider and I step into the room and walk over to the table and sit down on the chair that's next to the table.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:15 PM**

John refuses to talk to me. I went to our room at 2:00 PM, and when I opened the door and walked into the room, John yelled at me and told me to leave, so I left and went back to Stephen's room. I don't understand why John is treating me this way. I thought we were doing ok; but I guess not. I tried calling him at 3:00 PM and 5:00 PM but the calls went straight to voicemail. I hope Amanda's ok. John wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her; but I'm still worried about her.

My match against Dolph just ended and after showering and getting dressed, I throw my dirty ring gear into my bag and exit the locker room and make my way to Stephen's locker room.** don't **

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:45 PM**

We just got back to the hotel, and after grabbing our bags from the trunk, we head up to his room. I'm staying the night in his room. Matt doesn't mind, which is a good thing.

**A Few Hours Later: 2:15 AM Matt's P.O.V.**

I awaken to the sound of someone crying. I sit up and after wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I turn on the bedside lamp and look over at Stephen. He's still asleep, so I look over at Randy and frown at the sight of him crying. I get out of bed and walk over to Randy's bed and sit down next to him.

"Hey buddy. Why are you crying?" I ask Randy.

"I…I had a bad dream." Randy mumbles.

"I'm sorry buddy. Do you wanna tell me about your dream?" I ask Randy.

"John…John and I were in our room and…and we were having sex and…and he was being really rough, and…and I told him to stop; but…but he kept pounding into me, and it…it hurt so, so much. After he came, he pulled out of me and…and got off of the bed and…and after putting on a pair of boxers, he…he left the room and…and I…I was crying and…and I reached down to my abused hole and…and I ran my fingers over my hole and…and then I looked at my fingers and they were covered in blood and cum. Why…why would he do that to me? I…I know it was just a dream; but…but it felt so real." Randy says as he starts crying again.

"I'm sorry buddy. Do…do you want me to wake Stephen up and tell him what's going on?" I ask Randy.

"No. Can…can you hold me?" Randy asks me.

"Sure." I say as I stand up. After pulling the covers back on the bed, I turn off the bedside lamp, climb into bed and lay down next to Randy. I wrap my arm around his waist and pull him to me.

"Thanks Matty." Randy says.

"You're welcome buddy." I say. A few minutes later, Randy falls asleep, and a few minutes after Randy falls asleep, I fall asleep.

**They're you go guys. Another chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	29. Chapter 29

**A.N. I know this chapter is kind of weird; but oh well. **

**04/10/2012 9:00 AM Normal P.O.V.**

I awaken to the sound of yelling. I sit up in bed and after wiping the sleep out of my eyes; I get out of bed and make my way over to the door. I open the door and step out into the hall, making sure to keep one foot in the door way, so I can get back in.

"Why…why are you guys yelling?" I ask Stephen and Matt.

"Stephen's mad at me because I was cuddling with you." Matt says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah." Matt says.

"Why are you mad at Matt for cuddling with me?" I ask Stephen.

"I…I don't know. I…I woke up and saw him in your bed and I freaked out. I'm sorry." Stephen says.

"Matt, did you tell Stephen that I had a nightmare and that I asked you to hold me?" I ask Matt. **(A.N. Matt and Randy know each other from when Matt worked in the WWE. They're acquaintances; but they will be friends soon.) **

"Yes." Matt says.

"You're an idiot Stephen. You and I both know I wouldn't ever cheat on John. I don't know Matt that well; but I'm sure that he wouldn't ever cheat on you. Oh, and before you jump to conclusions, stop and think about things, before you start yelling. You guys woke me up." I say angrily.

"Sorry." Matt and Stephen say at the same time.

"You should be." I say.

"I really am sorry Randy." Stephen says.

"Yeah, me too." Matt says.

"I'm sorry Matt. I…I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, and I'm sorry." Stephen says.

"I forgive you. You…you have to understand that when I see someone hurting the way Randy was, I have to comfort them. Randy asked me to hold him, and I did, because I could tell that he was hurting." Matt says.

"I…I understand. I'm sorry." Stephen says.

"It's ok." Matt says. He takes a step forward and gives Stephen a kiss.

"I'm sorry that I got angry at your guys." I say.

"It's ok. Can I have a hug?" Matt asks me.

"Sure; but you're gonna have to come here. I don't want to walk forward and have the door close. I don't want to be stuck in the hall with just my boxers on." I say.

"Good point." Matt says as he walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.

"Thanks." I say.

"For what?" Matt asks me.

"For holding me last night." I say.

"You're welcome." Matt says. After Stephen gives me a hug, the three of us head into the room.

"Do…do you guys have any clothes that I can borrow? I…I don't want to go to my room and have John yell at me again." I say.

"Ah…I think I have a pair of sweatpants you can wear. They're grey and they have a hole in the knee area. Is that ok? Or do you want a pair of shorts to wear?" Matt asks me.

"Ah…I'll go for the sweatpants, thanks." I say.

"Oh, do you want a T-Shirt and a pair of boxers to wear? I know it's kind of a weird thing for me to ask you; but I figured that you would want a clean pair of boxers to wear." Matt says.

"Ah…sure. I don't really mind wearing someone else's underwear." I say.

"Ok. I'm gonna get you some clothes. You can shower first if you want." Matt says.

"Ok, thanks." I say.

"You're welcome." Matt says. After he gets me some clothes, I head into the bathroom and shut the door. I put my clothes down on the counter next to the sink and walk over to the shower and turn it on. Once the water gets hot enough, I step into the shower and start cleaning off. _Fuck. I…I can't stop thinking about my dream that I had last night. Fuck. _Tears start falling and I try to wipe them away; but they won't stop falling, so eventually, I give up and sit down in the shower. I pull my knees to my chest and put my head on my knees and start crying harder.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:30 AM Stephen's P.O.V. **

"I'm gonna go check on Randy. He's been in there for 20 minutes." I say as I get off of the bed and make my way to the bathroom.

"I'm sure he's fine Stephen." Matt says. I knock on the bathroom door.

"Randy. Are you ok buddy?" I yell. No answer.

"Randy!" I yell again. No answer. I try the door, and thankfully it's unlocked. I open the door and step into the bathroom. I walk over to the shower and open the curtain. I am met with the sight of a crying Randy.

"Randy buddy. What's wrong?" I ask Randy.

"Dream…dream." Randy mumbles.

"Oh honey." I say as I turn off the shower.

"Cold." Randy mumbles.

"Do you think you can stand up and get out of the tub? Or do you need some help?" I ask Randy.

"Cold." Randy mumbles again.

"Matt!" I yell.

"Matt!" I yell again. A few seconds later, Matt walks into the bathroom.

"Is everything ok in here?" Matt asks me.

"Can you pick Randy up and carry him to the spare bed? I'll grab a few towels and his clothes." I say.

"Ok." Matt says as he walks over to the shower. He picks Randy up and Randy whimpers and clings to Matt.

"Shhhhhh Randy. It's ok buddy." Matt says. I grab a few towels and Randy's clothes and Matt and I exit the bathroom and make our way to the spare bed. After putting Randy's clothes on the night stand, I pull the covers down to the bottom of the bed and after unfolding the towels, I put two of them on the bed and after Matt lays Randy down on the towels, I start drying Randy off.

"I'm cold." Randy mumbles.

"I know buddy. After I finish drying you off, I'll put some clothes on you, ok?" I ask Randy.

"Ok." Randy mumbles. _Oh god. I've never seen Randy this upset before. I…I hope Matt and I will be able to help him. _I work my way down his chest and down to his penis and testicles.

"Ah…do you mind if I dry you penis and testicles?" I ask Randy.

"No." Randy mumbles. I look over at Matt, who nods his head, and I pick up Randy's penis with my left hand and start drying it with the towel that I have in my right hand.

"Ow. Stop please, it hurts." Randy mumbles.

"What does?" I ask Randy.

"My…my penis." Randy mumbles. I put down the towel, and start examining his penis, and I frown at the sight of a small cut on the underside of his shaft.

"Why do you have a cut on your penis?" I ask Randy.

"I…I don't know." Randy mumbles.

"Matt, can you go get me some Neosporin from the first-aid kit in the bathroom?" I ask Matt.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Matt says as he turns around and starts walking towards the bathroom.

"Randy. Can you tell me what's wrong please? You're starting to scare me." I say.

"I…I can't stop thinking about the nightmare I had. It…it felt so real. I…I know John wouldn't ever do anything to hurt me; but…but I…I don't know." Randy says.

"It's ok buddy. You and I both know John wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you. I'm sorry about your dream. After I put some cream on your penis, do you want to get dressed yourself, or do you want me to help you?" I ask Randy.

"I want you to help me." Randy mumbles. **(A.N. I never mentioned it any of the other chapters; but Randy gets scared or extremely emotional, he starts acting childish. It helps him deal with the "pain" he's in. Randy's dream scared the crap out of him. Memories came flooding back when he was in the shower.) **

"Ok." I say. A couple of seconds later, Matt walks over to me and hands me the Neosporin. After putting some cream on Randy's penis, I help him get dressed and he lies back down and a few minutes later, he falls asleep.

"I'm going to go over to Randy and John's room. I'll be back in a few minutes." I say to Matt.

"Ok." Matt says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:15 AM**

After talking to John for a few minutes, I finally got him to get out of bed, and now, John is sitting on the bed next to Randy.** (A.N. Stephen told John that Randy wasn't feeling good. John was concerned, so he got out of bed, made his way over to the crib, grabbed Amanda and after changing her diaper, he got her dressed, put her in her carrier, and after he got dressed, him and Stephen went to Stephen's room. Stephen also told him that him and Matt are together.) **Matt and I are sitting on our bed. Amanda is between us.

"Randy. It's time to wake up baby." John says as he starts shaking Randy. A few seconds later, Randy opens his eyes and once he sees John, he scurries to the other side of the bed.

"No more. No…no more!" Randy yells.

"Randy baby. It's me John." John says.

"No more. Please. I can't take anymore." Randy says.

"Randy. Please, it's me Johnny." John says. A few seconds later…

"John?" Randy asks.

"Yes baby. It's me Randy." John says.

"Oh John. I…I had a really bad dream last night and…and you were raping me, and…and it hurt so much. I…I don't want…I…" Before Randy can finish his sentence, John interrupts him.

"Shhhhh baby. I…I would never do that to you. I'm so, so, so sorry that you had a dream about me raping you. I…I love you so much baby. I…I've been so mean to you, and…and I think I need to see a doctor about it. I…I don't want to get mad at you anymore. I'm so, so sorry baby. Please…please forgive me. I love you." John says as he starts crying.

"I…I love you too baby. The…the dream felt so real. I…I woke up last night and…and I started crying and…and Matt woke up and…and I told him about my dream, and…and he held me. Please baby. I'm sorry. I…I needed to be held. I…I'm sorry." Randy says as he starts crying again.

"There's…there's nothing to be sorry about baby. I…I know how you get when your upset, and…and I don't care that you asked Matt to hold you. I…I love you." John says.

"I love you too baby." Randy mumbles. John crawls over to Randy and takes him into his arms.

"Everything's going to be ok baby." John says.

"I…I know." Randy says. _Everything is gonna be ok. There was no reason for me to be mad at Matt. I feel so stupid right now. _

"Thanks Matt." John says.

"For what?" Matt asks.

"Holding Randy." John says.

"You're welcome." Matt says.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love you all.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A Few Days Later: 4/16/2012 10:30 AM**

John scheduled an appointment with the WWE doctor, James Brown, yesterday, and now, the both of us are sitting in his office in Stamford Connecticut. Raw is in Montville Connecticut, and as soon as we get done here, we're getting into our car and driving 90 miles to Montville. **(A.N. Mohegan Sun Arena is in Uncasville, which is an area of Montville. They flew into Westerly State Airport yesterday. From the Airport, they drove to Montville to check in at the Mohegan Sun Arena, and the next morning, they drove to Stamford for the appointment and after the appointment, they're getting into their rental car and driving back to Montville for Raw. Amanda is on the floor between them.) **

"John." Dr. Brown says.

"Yes sir." John says.

"After reviewing a couple of the tests that you took, I have come to the conclusion that you're Bi-Polar." Dr. Brown says.

"Bi-Polar?" John asks.

"Yes sir. Since you are pregnant, I am going to prescribe you Lithium. There are some minor side-effects of the medication. There is roughly a one and a half percent chance of your babies being born with a heart defect. I'm gonna start traveling with the company in a couple of weeks, so until the babies get here, I will be your primary care physician, ok?" Dr. Brown asks John.

"Ok. Are…are you sure that I'm Bi-Polar?" John asks Dr. Brown.

"Yes sir." Dr. Brown says.

"O…ok. Thank you sir." John says.

**A.N. Short chapter. Thanks guys.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A.N. I hope you guys know what I'm talking about when I say…little bar thing. **

**A Few Hours Later: 1:45 PM**

John and I are currently in Frank Pepe Pizzeria Napoletana. The waiter just put our Pepperoni pizza on the table, and after putting a piece of pizza on my plate, I pick up the piece of pizza and take a bite. After chewing the bite of pizza, I swallow it.

"Oh god baby. This is really good." I say.

"Yeah it is." John says.

"John." I say.

"Yeah baby?" John asks me.

"Everything's gonna be ok." I say.

"I know. I'm just worried about our babies. I know the doctor said that there's only a one and a half percent chance of our babies being born with a heart defect; but…but…I don't know. I'm just worried, you know?" John asks me.

"Yeah baby, I know. At least we know what's wrong with you now." I say.

"Good point." John says.

"I love you Johnny." I say.

"I love you too baby." John says as he stands up, walks to my side of the table, gives me a kiss, and then walks back to his side of the table and sits down.

"Did you take your lithium yet?" I ask John.

"Ah…no, I forgot. I'll take it now though." John says. Before John and I left Stamford, we stopped at the pharmacy and filled John's prescription. He has to take one with lunch.

"Ok." I say. A couple of minutes later…

"Alright. Now that that's done, what do we have planned for today?" John asks me.

"I don't think we have anything planned for today. Why?" I ask John.

"I was just wondering. Do you mind if I call Stephen and Matt and ask them if they want to go to dinner with us tonight? I want to tell them what's wrong with me." John says.

"I don't mind. I think we should go to dinner before Raw, because I'm gonna be pretty tired after Raw." I say.

"Ok. I'll call them after lunch." John says.

"Ok." I say. _Wah! Wah! Wah!_

"She probably has to be changed." John says.

"Do you want me to do it? Or do you want to do it?" I ask John. _Stupid question. I have no idea why John and I do this every time Amanda starts to cry. Oh well. It works for us. _**(A.N. Parents can usually tell what their baby's cries mean. Oh, and sorry that I have Amanda sleeping so much. I looked it up online, and some babies sleep 16+ hours a day.)**

"I can do it." John says.

"Ok." I say as I take another bite of my pizza.

**A Few Minutes Later: 1:52 PM**

John walks up to the table and after putting Amanda's carrier onto the chair next to me, he sits down and starts eating again.

"Baby." I say.

"Yeah?" John asks me.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too baby." John says.

"Good." I say as John rolls his eyes.

**A Few Minutes Later: 2:15 PM**

John and I just finished eating, and after paying the bill, we box up our pizza, grab Amanda, and head up to our room.

**A Few Minutes Later: 2:45 PM**

After John called Stephen and Matt, he fed Amanda, put her in her carrier, and now, he is lying on our bed, sleeping. Amanda is sleeping in her carrier, and carrier is on the bed next to John. After grabbing my I-Pad out of my bag, I walk over to the spare bed and lie down on it. I roll over to my tummy, turn my I-Pad on, and after connecting to a network, (The hotel has free Wi-Fi.) I press the Safari app, and once Google opens, I press on the little bar thing in the middle of the page, and once the keyboard pops up, I type in Bi-Polar disorder, and press enter. A few seconds later a whole bunch of webpages pop up, and I "click" on the first one.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 3:05 PM**

"Wow." I mumble. I spent a little over an hour reading about Bi-Polar disorder and Lithium, and now I know everything there is to know about the disorder and Lithium. Ok, so I don't know everything; but I know a lot.. _I know it's gonna take a while; but I know now more than ever that John and I are gonna make it through this. The pamphlet we read said that the Lithium is gonna take a few weeks to work; but once it does, I'm sure that John's mood swings will stop, or at least I hope they will. _I look over at John and smile at the sight of him sleeping.

"I love you so much baby." I mumble.

"I love you too Randy." John says as I jump a little.

"Shit baby. I thought you were sleeping." I say. John rolls over so he is lying on his left side, and smiles at me.

"I was sleeping; but I woke up a few minutes ago." John says.

"Ah. I…I looked up Bi-Polar disorder on the internet, and…and I read a lot about the disorder and the medication that the doctor put you on." I say.

"Really?" John asks me.

"Yeah. I read some stuff about the heart defect that our babies could be born with, and the doctor was right, there is only a one and a half percent chance of our babies being born with a heart defect. I also read about the disorder, and…and now I know everything there is to know about it. Ok, so not everything; but you know what I mean." I say.

"Tell me about what you read." John says.

"Ok. I read about…"

**A Few Hours Later: 11:30 PM**

I won my match against The Miz, and Matt Morgan won his match against Alex Riley. **(A.N. They told Stephen and Matt that John is Bi-Polar during dinner. Sorry I didn't mention the dinner.)**

After putting Amanda to bed, (We rented a crib from the hotel) John and I strip down to our boxers and go to bed. Good night everyone.

**Sorry about this horrible excuse for a chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	32. Chapter 32

**04/20/2012 9:04 AM**

I awaken to the sound of crying. I sit up in bed and after wiping the sleep out of my eyes; I get out of bed and make my way over to Amanda's crib. I pick her up and carry her over to the spare bed. After changing her diaper, I put a Onesie on her, and after putting her in her carrier, I grab some clothes, pick up her carrier, and head into the bathroom. I'll let John sleep for a few more minutes. After setting Amanda's carrier on the counter next to the sink, I take my boxers off, take a leak and after washing my hands, I walk over to the shower and turn the water on. Once the water gets hot, I step into the shower and start cleaning off.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:15 AM**

I just got done showering and after turning the water off, I get out of the shower, grab a towel, dry off, and after getting dressed, I pick up Amanda's carrier and exit the bathroom. I walk over to the spare bed and set Amanda's carrier on it. I turn around, take a couple of steps forward, and sit down on the bed.

"Johnny baby, it's time to wake up." I say as I start to gently shake John. A few seconds later…John opens his eyes and after wiping the sleep out of them, he turns his head and smiles at me.

"Good morning baby. How did you sleep?" I ask John.

"I slept like a rock. What time is it?" John asks me.

"It is…9:20." I say as I look at my watch. **(A.N. I figured Randy always wears a watch, unless he's wrestling.)**

"Mmmmmk. I'm gonna go shower." John mumbles.

"Ok. I'm gonna feed Amanda." I say.

"Ok." John says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:45 AM**

After John finished showering and getting dressed, we packed our bags, grabbed Amanda, (I fed her when John was in the shower.) and after we checked out of the hotel, we hopped in our rental car, and now, we are sitting at a table inside of McDonald's. Smackdown is going to be held in Raleigh North Carolina at the RBC Center, so as soon as we are done here, John and I are heading to the Airport. Our flight leaves at 12:30.

"Baby." John says.

"Yeah hon?" I ask John.

"I love you." John says.

"I love you too baby." I say.

**A Few Hours Later: 4:00 PM**

We just finished checking in at the Holiday Inn, and after picking up our bags and Amanda, (She was on the floor next to the bags.) we head up to our room. After I unlock the door, I open the door and we step into the room and walk over to the beds.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:30 PM**

After putting Amanda to bed, we head to bed ourselves.

**I'm really sorry guys. I know I said the next chapter would be longer; but it's not, and I'm sorry. I've had a really bad day today. I yelled at my mom for no good reason, and then my dad put his hands on me, and I got scared, so scared of him. I…I don't know what to do anymore. My mom took his side, and I guess she thinks ok for him to put his hands on me. My Dad had no right shoving me, and…and I think I need to move out; but I have no place to go. I want to get a job; but I think my mom needs me. IDK. **


	33. Chapter 33

**04/23/2012 8:00 AM**

I awaken to the feeling of someone shaking me. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up.

"Guess what today is?" John asks me.

"Ah…is it your birthday?" I ask John.

"Yes…yes it is. I'm getting old baby." John says.

"How old are you now? 21? 22?" I ask John jokingly.

"I'm 35." John says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes, really." John says.

"Happy birthday baby." I say as I give John a kiss.

"Thanks. I woke up a few minutes ago, showered, got dressed, changed Amanda, got her dressed, and fed her. As soon as you're done showering and getting dressed, we can head down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast, ok?" John asks me.

"Ok." I say as I give John another kiss.

**A Few Minutes Later: 8:20 AM**

"Welcome to Manana. My name is Adam. Can I get you guys started with something to drink?" Adam asks John and I as he sets a glass of water in front of the both of us. John and I put our menus down for a couple of seconds so we can order drinks.

"Can I get a large glass of orange juice please" I ask Adam.

"Sure, and for you?" Adam asks John.

"Can I get a large glass of apple juice please?" John asks Adam.

"Sure. Do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" Adam asks us.

"Ah…I don't. Do you know what you want to eat yet baby?" John asks me.

"No." I say as I pick up my menu.

"Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes with you drinks." Adam says.

"Ok. Thanks." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 8:24 AM**

"Alright guys. Here are your drinks. Do you know what you want to eat yet?" Adam asks John and I as he sets our drinks in front of us.

"Ah…can I get a breakfast burrito and an English muffin please?" I ask Adam.

"Sure, and for you sir?" Adam asks John.

"Can I get the two egg breakfast with sausage, home-fries, and an English muffin please?" John asks Adam.

"Sure. Do you guys want anything else to eat?" Adam asks us.

"No thanks." I say.

"Ok." Adam says as he picks up our menus and walks away.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" I ask John.

"I want to go to lunch with Stephen and Matt, and after lunch, I want to go bowling." John says.

"Ok. Do you want to do anything else today?" I ask John.

"I want to do you." John mumbles.

"What?" I ask.

"I didn't say anything." John says.

"Bull shit. You said that you want to do me." I say.

"No I didn't." John says.

"Yes you did." I say.

"No I didn't." John says.

"John!" I scold.

"Ok…I admit it. I did say that I want to do you; but who wouldn't? You're sexy, smart, and extremely good in bed." John says.

"Oh god." I mumble as I start to blush.

"I love it when you blush." John says. _Wah! Wah! Wah!_

"I got it." John says.

"O…ok." I mumble. John stands up, picks Amanda's carrier up, and after grabbing the diaper bag, he gives me a kiss and walks away. A few seconds later…a man and a small boy walk up to the table.

"Excuse me sir. Can…can I have your autograph?" The boy asks me.

"Sure. Do you have a pen and a piece of paper?" I ask the boy. _Stupid question Randy. He obviously has a pen and a piece of paper. He's holding the items in his right hand. Stupid._

"Yes. Here." The boy says as he sets the piece of paper and the pen down on the table.

"What's your name?" I ask the boy.

"Chris Nicholson." The boy says.

"Ok." I say. After signing my name on the piece of paper, I pick up the paper and hand the paper and the pen to Chris.

"Thank you Randy." Chris says.

"You're welcome. John will be back in a couple of minutes, so if you want to stick around, I am sure he will give you an autograph when he gets back." I say.

"Ah…I'm not a big fan of John. He's annoying and he can't wrestle." Chris says. _Wow. I totally didn't expect that. _

"Wow. I'm sorry sir. I love your husband, and I am very sorry that my son said what he said." The boy's dad says.

"It's ok. Are you guys going to Raw tonight?" I ask the dad.

"Yes…yes we are." The dad says.

"Awesome. I promise I'll put on a good show for you guys, ok?" I ask the dad.

"Ok. Thank you Randy." The dad says.

"You're welcome." I say as Chris and his dad walk away.

**A Few Hours Later: 1:15 PM**

"Welcome to Olive Garden. My name is Christina. Can I get you guys started off with something to drink?" Christina asks us.

"Can I get a Coor's Light please?" I ask Christina.

"Sure. What do you want to drink sir?" Christina asks John.

"Can I get a Pepsi please?" John asks Christina. **(A.N. I've never quite figured out why people ask if they can have a certain drink.)**

"Sure, and for you?" Christina asks Matt.

"Can I get a Bud Light please?" Matt asks Christina.

"Sure, and for you?" Christina asks Stephen. **(A.N. I hope you understand what I mean when I say, "and for you?" After she writes down a drink order, she asks the next person what they want to drink. Does that make sense? I hope it does.) **

"Can I get a Coor's Light please?" Stephen asks Christina.

"Sure. Do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" Christina asks us.

"Ah…I don't." I say.

"Me neither." Stephen says.

"Take your time guys. I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks." Christina says.

"Ok, thanks." I say as she smiles at me and walks away.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 2:30 PM**

We just got our shoes and after finding our lane, we sit down and start putting on our bowling shoes. After everyone finishes putting their shoes on, we put our names into the computer, grab a few bowling balls and start bowling.

"Alright Matt. Get a strike and I'll give you a blow job tonight." Stephen says.

"What?" Matt asks Stephen.

"You heard me." Stephen says. Matt bowls the ball and gets a strike.

"Shit." Stephen mumbles as John and I start to laugh. Matt walks over to Stephen and after giving him a kiss, he sits down next to him.

"You're turn baby." Matt says.

"O…ok." Stephen mumbles as he stands up and walks over to the bowling balls. **(A.N. The bowling balls are on that little holder thing that two lanes share. Does that make sense?) **Stephen picks up a bowl and bowls it. He gets a strike and after clapping for a couple of seconds, he walks over to Matt, kisses him, and sits down next to him._Ring! Ring! Ring! _I take my phone out of my pocket and answer it.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey Randy, it's Vince. How are you doing today?" Vince asks me.

"I'm doing good sir. How are you doing?" I ask Vince.

"I'm doing good. I called to tell you that there's been a change in tonight's show. Instead of taking on the Miz, I am going to have you team up with Matt Morgan and the two of you are gonna take on Daniel Bryan and CM Punk for the Tag-Team titles. You're match will be the main-event tonight, and you and Matt are scheduled to win, ok?" Vince asks me.

"Ah…ok. Thank you sir. Do you want me to tell Matt for you?" I ask Vince.

"Sure. I'll talk to you later Randy. Bye." Vince says.

"Bye sir." I say as I hang up and put my phone back into my pocket.

"Who was that?" John asks me.

"That was Vince." I say.

"What did he want?" John asks me.

"He wanted to let me know that there has been a change in tonight's show. Instead of my match against the Miz, I am gonna be in a match with Matt, CM Punk, and Daniel Bryan. Matt and I are teaming up to take on CM Punk and Daniel Bryan for the Tag-Team titles, and Matt and I are scheduled to win." I say.

"Really?" Matt asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Wow. I can't believe it. I've only been wrestling for this company for like, a week, and they already have me winning a championship match. YAY!" Matt says.

"Congrats baby." Stephen says as he gives Matt a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." Matt says.

"Wow. I'm really happy for you baby." John says to me.

"Thanks." I say. **(A.N. Let's just say that Vince loves the Tag-Team division. I know that the Tag-Team division is a little boring right now; but let's pretend that Vince loves it, ok? Ok. That's why he's having two of his top Superstars team up and take on CM Punk and Daniel Bryan for the titles.) **

**A Few Hours Later: 11:05 PM**

"Your winners and the new Tag-Team champions, Matt Morgan and Randy Orton!" Justin Roberts says. Matt and I hug, grab our belts from the referee, and after striking a couple of poses, we roll out of the ring and start walking up the ramp. We make our way to the stage area, and I smile at the sight of John.

"Good job baby." John says as he walks up to me and gives me a kiss.

"Thanks." I say.

"Good job Randy. We killed it out there." Matt says as he slaps me on the back.

"Thanks man, you too." I say.

**A Little Less Than An Hour Later: 11:50 PM**

We just finished putting Amanda to bed and after brushing our teeth, we strip down to our boxers and head to bed. Good night everyone.

**Sorry I didn't write any sex scenes. I wasn't in the mood. Whatever. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing. Oh, and I feel a lot better than I did last night. Thanks for all of your prayers. **


	34. Chapter 34

**I read over the last chapter, and I never said what city there in. Sorry about that. They're in Washington DC and today they're gonna fly to Denver Colorado for Smackdown. **

**04/24/2012 9:00 AM**

I awaken to the sound of ringing. I sit up in bed and after wiping the sleep out of my eyes; I reach over to the nightstand, pick up my phone and answer it.

"Hello." I mumble.

"Hey Randy. How are you doing?" My mom asks me.

"Hey mom. I'm doing pretty good. How are you doing?" I ask my mom.

"I'm doing good. I was just calling to let you know that your dad and I are going to Hawaii for a couple of months. If you need anything, you can call me or your dad, ok?" My mom asks me. _I have no idea why my mom always calls me when her and dad are going to go on vacation. Maybe she wants me to know where they are just in case something happens to them. Yeah, that's probably it._

"Ok. Can you call me when you guys land? Please." I say.

"Sure. I love you Randy. Talk to you later, bye." My mom says.

"Bye mom. I love you too." I say as we hang up. I put my phone on the nightstand and lay down.

"Who was that?" John asks me.

"That was my mom. Her and dad are going to go to Hawaii for a couple of months." I mumble.

"Hmmmm, ok. Can I go back to sleep now?" John asks me.

"Sure baby." I say.

"K." John mumbles. I throw the covers off of me and get out of bed.

"What are you doing baby?" John asks me.

"I'm gonna change Amanda and get her dressed for the day." I say.

"Ok. I change my mind, I don't want to go back to sleep. I'm gonna get up and shower and get dressed." John says.

"Ok. I'll change Amanda, get her dressed, and feed her, and after you're done showering and getting dressed, I'll shower, and after I get dressed, we can go down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast, ok?" I ask.

"Ok. What time does our flight leave?" John asks me.

"12:30." I say.

"Ok." John mumbles.

**A Little Less Than An Hour Later: 9:40 AM**

"Welcome to The Wild Goose. How many people are in your party?" The hostess asks John and I.

"Two." I say.

"Ok. Follow me please." She says as she picks up two menus and starts walking. A few seconds later we walk up to a table and after the hostess hands us our menus, we sit down. I put Amanda's carrier on the chair next to me.

"Your waitress will be with you in a couple of minutes." She says.

"Ok, thanks." I say.

"You're welcome." She says as she walks away. I open my menu and start looking over the many food options. A couple of minutes later…

"I think I am gonna get the two egg breakfast with home fries, sausage, and a plain bagel." I say.

"That sounds good. I think I'm gonna get the country fried steak and eggs." John says.

"That sounds good." I say. A waitress walks up to our table.

"Welcome to The Wild Goose. My name is Ashley and I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you guys started off with something to drink?" Ashley asks us.

"Can I get a large glass of orange juice please?" John asks Ashley.

"Sure. What can I get for you sir?" Ashley asks me.

"Can I get a large glass of apple juice please?" I ask Ashley.

"Sure. Do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" Ashley asks John and I.

"Ah…yeah. Can I get the two egg breakfast with home fires, sausage, and a plain bagel?" I ask Ashley.

"Sure. What can I get for you sir?" Ashley asks John.

"Can I get the country fried steak and eggs please?" John asks Ashley.

"Sure. Do you guys want anything else to eat?" Ashley asks John and I.

"Ah…I don't." I say.

"Yeah, what he said." John says.

"Ok. I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your drinks." Ashley says.

"Ok, thank you." I say.

"You're welcome." Ashley says as she picks up our menus and walks away.

"Do you mind if I call Stephen and Matt and ask them if they can babysit for us tonight? I want to take you to a Colorado Rockies game." John says.

"Ah…I don't mind. What time does the game start?" I ask John.

"It starts at 7:30. I figured we could go to dinner at this place called Assignments Restaurant. It's a restaurant where students from Colorado's International Culinary School prepare gourmet meals with varied worldly influences under the direction of professional chefs." John says.

"How did you hear about this place?" I ask John.

"I went on Google and looked up restaurants in Denver and it was on the list, so yeah." John says.

"Oh, ok. When are you going to call Stephen and Matt and ask them if they can babysit for us tonight?" I ask John.

"Ah…maybe I'll just ask them when we get to the airport." John says.

"Ok." I say.

**A Little Less Than Two Hours Later: 11:30 AM**

"Hey Stephen and Matt. How are you guys doing?" I ask Stephen and Matt as John and I sit down next to him. I place Amanda's carrier on the floor in front of John and I. The WWE bought Amanda a ticket, so John and I don't have to worry about having her on either one of our laps during the flight.

"We're doing good. How are you guys doing?" Stephen asks John and I.

"We're doing good. John and I wanted to ask you guys something." I say.

"Ok shoot." Stephen says.

"Can you guys babysit Amanda tonight? John's taking me out to dinner and after dinner we're gonna go to a Colorado Rockies game." I say.

"Ah…sure. What time are you guys gonna need us to babysit?" Stephen asks John and I.

"Ah…I don't know. What time are we going to dinner John?" I ask John.

"Ah…how does 5:30 sound?" John asks me.

"Sounds good to me." I say.

"Ok, so I guess you guys can drop Amanda off at our hotel room at 5:00. How does that sound?" Stephen asks John and I.

"Sounds good to me." I say.

"Me too." John says.

**A Few Hours Later: 5:45 PM MST**

After dropping Amanda off at Stephen and Matt's room, we headed down to the parking garage, got in our car, and now, we are at Assignments Restaurant.

"Here you go guys." Jamie says as she sets our drinks and a basket of bread down in front of us. "Do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" Jamie asks John and I.

"Ah…yeah." I say.

"Ok. What can I get for you?" Jamie asks me.

"Can I get the shrimp scampi over a bed of angel hair pasta?" I ask.

"Sure." Jamie says as she writes down my order.

"Thanks." I say.

"You're welcome. What can I get for you sir?" Jamie asks John.

"Can I get the oven fried chicken, and instead of mashed potatoes, can I get rice pilaf?" John asks Jamie.

"Sure. Do you guys want anything else to eat?" Jamie asks John and I.

"No thanks." I say.

"Yeah, what he said." John says.

"Ok. Let me know if you guys need anything else." Jamie says as she picks up our menus.

"Ok, thank you." John says.

"You're welcome." Jamie says as she walks away. I pick up my beer, take a drink, and set it back down in front of me.

"Baby." John says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Thank you." John says.

"For what?" I ask John.

"For being a caring husband, father and best friend." John says.

"You're welcome baby. Thank you for being a loving husband, father and best friend." I say.

"You're welcome." John says as he leans across the table and I lean forward a bit and our lips meat.

"I love you baby." I say after we finish kissing.

"I love you too hon. I'm gonna go wash my hands. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." John says.

"Ok." I say as John stands up and starts walking in the direction of the bathroom.

**A Few Minutes Later: 6:20 PM**

"Are you guys enjoying your meal?" Jamie asks John and I.

"Yes." John and I say in unison.

"Good. Do you want another beer?" Jamie asks me.

"No thanks." I say.

"Ok. Do you want anything else to drink?" Jamie asks me.

"Ah…no thanks." I say.

"Ok. Let me know if you change your mind." Jamie says as she smiles at me and walks away.

"I hate the sound of her voice." John says.

"Me too." I say as I take another bite of my pasta.

**A Little Less Than An Hour Later: 7:15 PM**

John and I find our seats and sit down. The game starts in 15 minutes.

"These are really good seats." I say. John and I are sitting behind home plate.

"Yeah they are." John says.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:45 PM**

The game ended a few minutes ago. The Rockies beat The Mariners, 9-4. John and I get into the rental car and after throwing the car into reverse; I back out of the parking spot, throw the car into drive, and start driving towards the exit of the parking lot. After pulling out of the parking lot, I start driving towards the hotel.

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:15 PM**

After getting Amanda from Stephen and Matt's room, we head back to our room and after putting Amanda to bed, we go to bed ourselves.

**04/27/2012 10:00 AM**

John and I just got done showering, and after getting dressed, John picks up Amanda's carrier and we make our way out to the bedroom area. John walks over to the table and puts Amanda's carrier down on top of the table. He picks up Amanda's diaper bag and starts walking towards the bathroom.

"Do you want to feed Amanda? Or do you want me to feed her?" John yells.

"Ah…you can feed her. I'm gonna call Stephen and Matt and ask them if they want to go to breakfast with us!" I yell back.

"Ok!" John yells. I sit down on the spare bed, grab my cell phone off of the nightstand and dial the number for Stephen's cell phone. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hey Randy, what's up?" Stephen asks me.

"Nothing much. John and I were wondering if you guys wanted to go out to breakfast with us." I say.

"Ok. Ah...Matt!" Stephen yells.

"What!" I hear Matt yell.

"Do you want to go out to breakfast with Randy and John?" Stephen yells.

"Sure!" I hear Matt yell.

"He said sure." Stephen says.

"I heard him." I say.

"Oh…sorry. Anyways, Matt's shaving right now, so we'll be over in a few minutes. Ok?" Stephen asks me.

"Ok. Start thinking about some places that you would like to go, ok?" I ask Stephen.

"Ok. See you soon. Bye." Stephen says.

"Bye." I say as I hang up and put my phone into my left pants pocket.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:45 AM**

Our waitress just set our food down in front of us, and after the four of us thank her, we start eating. My phone starts ringing, so I take it out of my pocket and answer it.

"Hello." I say as I set my fork down.

"Hey Randy, it's Jeff. How are you doing?" Jeff asks me. He sounds a little too happy right now. **(A.N. Does that make any sense?)**

"Hey Jeff. I'm doing pretty good. How are you doing?" I ask Jeff.

"I'm doing good. I just wanted to call and let you know that a couple of months after Ken has our baby, we're gonna sign with the WWE." Jeff says excitedly.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. We called Vince today, and we flat out told him that we want to sign with the WWE, and after like, two seconds of silence, he said he would be happy to have us. YAY!" Jeff yells into the phone.

"Oh my god. I…I…wow. I'm really happy for you guys. What are you gonna do until the baby comes?" I ask Jeff. _I….wow. I thought Jeff and Ken we're happy in TNA. I can't believe it. We're gonna be working for the same company again. YAY!_

"Well, I quit TNA, so I guess I won't be doing anything until the baby comes." Jeff says.

"Really? Wow. We're…we're gonna be working for the same company again. YAY." I say excitedly.

"I know right. Anyways, I gotta go; but I'll talk to you later, ok?" Jeff asks me.

"Ok. Bye Jeffy." I say.

"Bye Randy." Jeff says as we hang up and I put my phone into my left pants pocket.

"Who was that?" John asks me.

"That was Jeff. He called to let me know that him and Ken are gonna sign with the WWE." I say excitedly.

"Really?" John asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"." John says excitedly.

"You guys are funny." Matt says as he starts laughing.

"We know." I say for John and I.

"I'm really happy for them. When I was in TNA, Jeff and Ken used to tell me how much they missed the WWE. It's good to know that they finally grew a set and decided to call Vince." Matt says.

"Speaking of sets. Do you guys want to work out with me after breakfast?" I ask Stephen and Matt.

"Sure." Stephen says.

"Yeah, what he said." Matt says.

"Ok, ah…why don't we meet in the hotel gym at…11:30?" I suggest.

"Ok." Matt and Stephen say in unison.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 12:00 PM**

"Can one of you guys spot me while I do the bench press?" I ask Stephen and Matt.

"I will." Matt says.

"Ok, thanks." I say.

"You're welcome." Matt says. After putting 200 pounds on the bar, I lie down on the bench and start doing the bench press. After three reps of 12, I stand up and Matt starts doing the bench press while I spot him.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:05 PM**

Matt and I took on The Usos in a tag-team match and Matt and I won. After striking a couple of poses, Matt and I grab our belts from the referee and exit the ring. We make our way up the ramp and back to the stage area.

"Good job baby." John says as he walks up to me and gives me a kiss.

"Thanks hon." I say.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 10:20 PM**

John and I just finished putting Amanda to bed, and after stripping down to our boxers, we brush our teeth and go to bed.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	35. Chapter 35

**04/29/2012 9:30 AM**

I awaken to the sound of crying. I sit up, wipe the sleep out of my eyes, get out of bed and make my way over to the crib. I pick Amanda up and carry her over to the spare bed. I lay her down on the bed and after changing her diaper, I put a Onesie on her and after putting Amanda in her carrier, I throw her diaper in the trash, grab some clean clothes, pick up Amanda's carrier and head to the bathroom. John's still sleeping. I'll wake him up when I'm done showering and getting dressed. After taking my boxers off, I turn the shower on, and once the water is hot, I step into the shower and start cleaning off. A couple of minutes later…I hear the shower curtain open and I turn around and I let out a groan. John's naked and hard.

"Like what you see?" John asks me. I nod my head yes. John steps into the shower and walks over to me and gives me a kiss. John drops to his knees in front of me and I let out a moan as he takes the head of my cock into his mouth.

"Oh Johnny. Your mouth feels so good." I mumble. While his mouth works the head of my cock, his hand works the shaft. Once I'm completely hard, John relaxes his throat and takes me all the way in. A couple of minutes later…

"Stop baby. I…I don't want to cum until I'm in you." I say. John releases me, stands up; bends over a little bit and puts his hands on the shower wall. I take a couple of steps forward and slowly slide into John. The both of us moan.

"Oh god baby. You feel so good around my cock." I say as I give John a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Move." John mumbles. I slowly pull out of John and then push into him again. I pull out of him, angle my hips and push into him and he lets out a moan. _Found it. _I reach around John, grab his neglected cock and start stroking it in time with my hard thrusts.

"Oh god baby. I'm close, so damn close." John mumbles.

"Me too baby, me too." I mumble. A couple of minutes later…

"Fuck!" I yell as I shoot my load deep into John's tight ass.

"Oh god baby. I'm gonna cum…shit!" John yells as he cums all over my hand. Some of it lands on the floor of the shower, and the water washes it away. After recuperating, I pull out of John and the both of us groan.

"That…that was amazing baby." John mumbles.

"Yeah it was." I say. John turns around and gives me a kiss. He grabs my hand and starts licking the cum off of it. _Oh god. _

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:15 AM **

After John and I finished showering, we dried off, got dressed, (After getting out of the shower, John wrapped a towel around himself, because he didn't bring any clothes with him into the bathroom.) fed Amanda, and now, we are in the hotel restaurant.

"Hello guys, my name is Damion and I'll be your waiter today. Can I get you guys started with something to drink?" Damion asks John and I. _Wow! Damion looks like he's ready to pop. _

"Ah…can I get a large glass of orange juice please?" I ask Damion.

"Sure, and for you?" Damion asks John.

"Ah…can I get a large glass of milk please?" John asks Damion.

"Ok. Do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" Damion asks John and I.

"Ah…I do. What about you John? Do you know what you want to eat yet?" I ask John.

"Ah…yeah." John says.

"Ok. What do you want to eat sir?" Damion asks John.

"Can I get a ham and cheese omelet with home-fries and sausage? Oh, and an English muffin." John says.

"Ok, and for you sir?" Damion asks me.

"Can I get the steak and eggs with home fries and an English muffin please?" I ask Damion.

"Sure. Would you guys like anything else to eat?" Damion asks John and I.

"No thanks. How far along are you?" I ask Damion.

"Eight months. I know I shouldn't be telling you this; but ah…my boyfriend left me two months ago, and I have no idea where he went. I've been working here for nine years, and I can't afford to take any time off, because I have bills to pay. My…my boyfriend was paying half of the rent and the car bill, and now that he's gone, I am stuck paying for everything. I…I shit. I'm…I'm sorry. I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your drinks." Damion says as he walks away.

"Wow. I…I don't know what to say." I mumble.

"Me neither." John says. A couple of minutes later…

"Would you mind if I write Damion a check for 10,000 dollars? We have the money and Damion needs all the help he can get." I say. _I know Damion is telling the truth. I could see it in his eyes. He looked scared, sad, and worried. _

"Ah…wow. 10,000 dollars is a lot of money; but Damion does need all the help he can get, so go ahead and write him a check for 10,000 dollars. Do you want me to go get the check book from our room?" John asks me.

"Ah…sure." I say.

"Ok. I'll be back in a few minutes." John says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:22 AM**

John returns with our check book and a pen and after handing the items to me, he sits down, picks up his glass of milk, (Damion brought us our drinks when John was gone. He also took our menus.) and takes a drink. After writing Damion a check for 10,000 dollars, I tear the check out of the check book; and put the check book and pen in the diaper bag.

"I want you to give Damion the check." I say as I hand the check to John.

"Ok." John says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:35 AM**

Damion returns to the table.

"Here you go guys." Damion says as he sets our food down in front of us.

"Thanks. Ah…before you leave, I want to give you this check for 10,000 dollars." John says as he hands the check to Damion.

"Oh…wow. I…

**Cliffhanger. Ok, so I suck at cliffhangers; but oh well. Truth is, I just felt the need to end the chapter after John gives Damion the check. In the next chapter, I'm gonna write about Damion's response and I'm also gonna write about Extreme Rules. Extreme Rules really is on the 29****th**** of April. **


	36. Chapter 36

**A.N. PPV's start at 8:00 on the East Coast and Chicago is an hour behind EST so the PPV started at 7:00. I hope that makes sense. I'm sorry that this chapter is kind of short. I just wanted to tell you guys about Damion's response and the PPV. **

**10:37 AM**

"I…I can't accept this guys." Damion says as he tries to hand the check back to John. John puts his hands down to his side and turns his head away from Damion. (It's John's way of telling me that he doesn't want to take something from someone.) Damion tries to hand the check to me and I shake my head no.

"Please sir. I…I can't accept this." Damion says.

"Yes you can Damion. You and I both know that you need it. I mean, look at you. You're about ready to pop." I say the last part jokingly.

"Thank…thank you so much guys. This…wow. Thank you." Damion says as he starts to cry. I stand up and wrap my arms around him.

"You're welcome Damion. I'm gonna give you my number, and if you need anything, and I mean anything, I want you to call me, ok?" I ask Damion.

"O…ok." Damion mumbles as he lets me go. I let Damion go and after giving him my cell phone number, we hug again and he walks away. I sit down and take a bite of my food.

"Wow baby. I…I can't believe you gave him your phone number." John says.

"He needs someone to talk to John." I say.

"I know; but what if he calls at 4:00 AM and wants to talk to you about something? Are you gonna answer the phone? I mean…" Before John can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"Yes John, I'm gonna answer the phone. If he needs me, I'm gonna be there for him, ok?" I ask John.

"Ok. I…I guess I shouldn't argue with you about this. You are one stubborn ass hole; but I still love you." John says the last part jokingly.

"I love you too baby." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:55 AM**

John and I just got done eating and after I pay the bill, John picks up Amanda's carrier and the both of us head up to our room. I unlock the door; open it, and John and I walk into the room.

"We did a really good thing today baby." John says.

"Yeah we did. I'm proud of us." I say.

"Me too." John says as he set's Amanda's carrier down on the spare bed.

"What do you want to do today?" I ask John.

"Can we go to a movie?" John asks me.

"Sure. What movie do you want to go to?" I ask John.

"Scary Movie 5." John says.

"Seriously?" I ask John.

"Yeah." John says.

"Ok. Do you want me to look up the movie times? Or do you want to?" I ask John.

"I want to." John says as he takes his phone out of his pocket.

"Ok. I'm gonna go take a leak. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." I say to John.

"Thanks for sharing." John says.

"You're welcome." I say as I smile at John and head to the bathroom.

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:07 AM**

I just got done peeing, and after tucking myself away, I pull up my shorts, fasten them, zip them up and flush the toilet. After washing my hands, I dry them off and make my way out of the bathroom. I walk over to the bed that I share with John and sit down next to John.

"Scary Movie 5 starts at 1:45 at the movie theatre that's roughly four blocks away from the hotel." John says.

"Ok. What do you want to do until the movie starts?" I ask John.

"I don't know." John says.

"Hmmmm, I think I'm gonna take a nap." I say.

"Ok." John says as he gives me a kiss.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 12:20 PM**

I awaken to the sound of crying. I wipe the sleep out of my eyes and sit up.

"I'm sorry baby. I was feeding her and I got distracted and took the bottle out of her mouth and she started crying. I'm trying to quiet her down; but it's not working." John says as he sets the bottle down and starts rocking Amanda back and forth.

"Let me try." I say as I get out of bed.

"Ok." John says. I walk over to John and he hands me Amanda and I start rocking her back and forth. She calms down almost instantly.

"How do you do that?" John asks me.

"I don't know. Hand me the bottle…please." I say. _I can't believe I almost didn't say please. _John hands me the bottle and I start feeding Amanda.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 1:35 PM**

John and I just got to the movie theatre and after buying two tickets and some snacks; we head to the theatre and sit down towards the back of the theatre.

**A Little Less Than Two Hours Later: 3:25 PM**

The movie just ended and after throwing away our trash, we exit the theatre. The both of us have to pee, so after going pee, we exit the movie theatre and make our way to the car.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:30 PM**

Matt and I's music starts playing and after striking a couple of poses at the top of the ramp, we make our way to the ring and climb into it. CM-Punk and Daniel Bryan's music starts playing and they run down to the ring and attack Matt and I.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:48 PM**

Matt nails the carbon footprint on CM-Punk and pins him for the win. After Matt and I strike a couple of poses, we get our belts from the referee and make our way up the ramp and to the stage area.

"Nice job baby." John says as he walks up to me and gives me a kiss.

"Thanks hon." I say.

"You're welcome." John says.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 11:00 PM**

John and I just put Amanda to bed and after brushing our teeth; we strip down to our boxers and go to bed. Good night everyone.


	37. Chapter 37

**04/30/2012 9:15 AM**

I awaken to the sound of crying. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up and get out of bed. I walk over to Amanda's crib and pick her up. I carry her over to the spare bed and set her down in the middle of it.

"What…what time is it?" John asks me. _I thought he was asleep. _

"It is…9:17." I say as I look at my watch.

"Ok." John says as he wipes the sleep out of his eyes and sits up. "I'm going to make Amanda a bottle and after you're done changing her and getting her dressed, I'll feed her and then we can shower, ok?" John asks me.

"Ok." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:40 AM**

After I finished changing Amanda, I got her dressed and after John fed her, we showered, got dressed, grabbed our wallets and cell phones, and now, we are in the hotel restaurant. A waitress walks up to our table.

"Hey guys. My name is Erin and I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you guys started with something to drink?" Erin asks John and I.

"Can I get a large glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee please?" I ask Erin.

"Sure, and for you sir?" Erin asks John.

"Can I get a large glass of orange juice please?" John asks Erin.

"Sure. Do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" Erin asks John and I.

"Ah…I do." I say.

"Me too." John says.

"Ok. What do you guys want to eat?" Erin asks John and I.

"Can I get a bagel and lox and a bowl of fruit please?" I ask Erin.

"Sure, and for you sir?" Erin asks John.

"Can I get the two egg breakfast with sausage and home-fries?" John asks Erin.

"Sure. How do you want your eggs cooked?" Erin asks John.

"Ah…scrambled." John says.

"Alrighty. I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your drinks." Erin says. After John and I hand her our menus, she walks away. _Ring! Ring! Ring! _I take my phone out of my pocket and look at the screen.

"Who is it?" John asks me.

"I don't know." I say as I press the green button and put the phone to my ear. **(A.N. John and Randy have I-Phones and if any of you guys have an I-Phone, you know what I'm talking about when I say that they press the green button. I have an I-Phone and when someone calls me, the number pops up on the screen and a green phone symbol pops up on the screen and you press it if you want to answer the phone. I hope that makes sense. I'm sorry if I have mentioned what kind of phones they have in any of the other chapters. I don't think I have; but I'm sorry if I have.) **

"Hello." I say.

"Hey Randy, its Damion." Damion says.

"Hey Damion. What's up?" I ask Damion. **(A.N. I'm not very good at writing phone conversations, so bear with me.) **

"I'm doing good. I just wanted to call and let you know that I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy at 5:07 this morning. I named him Randy John Rice." Damion says.

"Congratulations man. I'm…I'm honored that you named the baby after John and I. Thank you." I say. John looks at me funny.

"You're welcome Randy. I gotta go; but I'll text you later on today, ok?" Damion asks me.

"Ok. Bye Damion." I say.

"Bye." Damion says as we hang up and put the phone away.

"He named the baby after us?" James asks me.

"Yeah. He named it Randy John Rice." I say.

"Wow, I'm honored that he named the baby after you and I; but…but…I don't know." John says as he puts his head down.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask John.

"I…I don't know. I…I guess that I'm just kind of scared. I…I don't know. It's hard for me to explain." John says as Erin walks up to our table.

"Here are your drinks guys. I'll be back in a few minutes with your food." Erin says as she sets our drinks down in front of us.

"Thank you ma'am." I say.

"You're welcome." Erin says as she walks away.

"Look at me John." I say. John lifts his head up. "Why are you scared baby?" I ask John.

"I…I don't know. I know it sounds stupid; but I'm…I'm scared that he might try to steal you away from me." John mumbles.

"Johnny. How long have we been together?" I ask John.

"Our ten year anniversary is in two months." John says. John and I started dating on June 29th of 2002. Two days after he made his WWE debut. **(A.N. I hope that makes sense. John debuted on June 27****th**** of 2002. Randy debuted a couple of months before John.)**

"Exactly. You're stuck with me John. For life." I say.

"I…I know. I'm sorry baby. Sometimes I get scared that you're gonna leave me all alone. I'm…I'm sorry baby." John mumbles.

"I'm never ever gonna leave you John. I love you, ok?" I ask John.

"Ok baby. I'm sorry." John mumbles.

"It's ok baby. I forgive you." I say.

"Good. Can…can I have a kiss?" John asks me.

"Sure." I say as I stand up, walk over to John, and after he turns his head towards me, I give him a kiss, and walk back to my seat and sit down.

"I love you." John says.

"I love you too baby." I say.

**A Few Hours Later: 4:15 PM**

We just arrived at our hotel in Cleveland Ohio, and after checking in, we head up to our room. Raw starts in a few hours. **(A.N. Sorry that I left out the car trip. After breakfast, they headed up to there room, packed there bags, checked out, and after getting into there rental car, Randy drove them the 300+ miles to Cleveland Ohio for Raw. That would have taken me a couple of paragraphs to write, and I'm feeling lazy tonight, so yeah. On Tueday, they're gonna head back to Chicago and go to O'Hare and catch there flight to the next city. All of the other Superstars flew to Cleveland; but Randy and John didn't.)**

**A Few Hours Later: 11:30 PM**

Matt and I won our match against CM Punk and Daniel Bryan.

After John and I put Amanda to bed, we brush our teeth, strip down to our boxers and head to bed.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I promise the next one will be longer and more eventful. **


	38. Chapter 38

**05/03/2012 9:00 AM**

I awaken to the sound of yelling. I wipe the sleep out of my eyes and sit up. I look to my left and notice that John isn't lying next to me.

"John!" I yell as I get out of bed.

"John!" I yell again.

"In the hall!" John yells back. I walk over to the crib, look down, and smile at the sight of my sleeping baby girl. I bend down and give her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be right back baby girl. I'm gonna go out into the hall and check on your Daddy." I say. After giving her another kiss on the forehead, I walk over to the hotel room door, open it, and frown at the sight of John.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask John as I step into the hall. My foot is blocking the door from shutting.

"I hate him." John mumbles.

"Who baby? Who do you hate?" I ask John.

"Damion. He…he called your phone, and…and I answered it, and…and he…he said…he said that I'm…I'm no good for you, and…and then he said that you should leave me for him, and…" Before John can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"Are…are you serious?" I ask John. John shakes his head yes.

"Give me my phone." I say to John. John hands me my phone. I press the contacts button, and scroll down to Damion. I press on his name and then on his number. I put the phone to my ear. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hey Randy, what's up?" Damion asks me.

"Who the hell do you think you are Damion? How dare talk to my husband like that. Don't ever call this number again, you stupid piece of shit!" I yell into the phone. Before Damion can say anything, I hang up on him.

"I…I can't believe you just did that." John mumbles.

"I…I can't either; but you and I both know that I would do anything to protect this family." I mumble.

"I know you would, and thanks baby. I hope he doesn't call you again. I'm sorry that I answered your phone." John says.

"It's ok baby. I forgive you." I say.

"Good." John says.

**A.N. I lost my muse for this story. Please help me out, thanks. **


	39. Chapter 39

**A Few Hours Later: 5:15 PM**

We just got to our hotel in Houston, and after checking in, we head up to our room. I slide the key card through the lock and once the light turns green, I open the door and John and I step into the room and the door closes. John and I walk into the bedroom area and I set Amanda down on one of the beds.

"Hey baby." I say.

"Yeah hon." John says.

"I'm gonna check Amanda's diaper and then feed her." I say.

"Ok. I'm gonna unpack our bags and after I'm done, do you want to go to downstairs and eat dinner at the hotel restaurant?" John asks me.

"Sure. Do you mind if I call Stephen and Matt and ask them if they want to go with us?" I ask John.

"I don't mind. If you want, I can call them for you." John says.

"Ok, thanks baby." I say.

"You're welcome." John says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 5:45 PM**

Matt, Stephen, John, Amanda and I are in the hotel restaurant. The waiter just took our food orders I pick up my beer, take a drink, and set the glass down in front of me.

"Matt and I have something to tell you guys." Stephen says.

"Ok. I'm all ears." I say.

"Me too." John says.

"Matt and I are gonna try for a baby." Stephen says.

"Seriously?" I ask Stephen.

"Yeah. I'm gonna wrestle up until I get pregnant and one I'm pregnant, I'm gonna take a year off and Matt is gonna wrestle until I give birth." Stephen says.

"You guys aren't even married yet Stephen, so why the hell are you guys trying for a baby?" I ask Stephen.

"We…we want a baby Randy. Matt…Matt proposed to me last night and…and I said yes. We're…we're gonna get married after I give birth." Stephen says.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us that you we're getting married before you told us that you guys we're planning on having a baby? I mean, don't you think it would have been a bit less shocking Stephen? Don't…" Before I can finish my sentence, John interrupts me.

"Calm down baby. You're causing a scene." John says.

"Sorry." I mumble.

"Why are you mad Randy? I thought you would be happy for us. I…I thought you would be happy for me." Stephen says.

"I…I'm sorry Stephen. I…I just…fuck. I don't know." I say as I put my head down.

"Can I talk to you for a second Randy?" Matt asks me.

"Sure." I mumble. Matt and I stand up and make our way outside.

"What the hell has gotten into you Randy?" Matt asks me.

"What do you mean?" I ask Matt.

"You're acting like a total douche right now. Stephen and I thought you would be happy for us. I…I guess we were wrong." Matt says.

"I…I'm sorry Matt. I…I…fuck. You guys haven't even been together for two months, and you're already planning on getting married and having a baby. Put…put yourself in my shoes Matty. What would you think if your best friend told you he was getting married and planning on having a baby with a guy he has only known for two months?" I ask Matt.

"I…I would probably be mad." Matt mumbles.

"Exactly." I say.

"I…I want you to know that I'm never gonna hurt him Randy, and if I do hurt him, I give you permission to kick my ass, ok?" Matt asks me.

"Ok. I'm sorry I got mad at you Matty. I…I just don't want to see Stephen get hurt again." I say.

"I understand. I'm not Wade though, ok?" Matt asks me.

"Ok." I mumble.

**Surprise!**


	40. Chapter 40

**05/04/2012 9:00 AM**

I awaken to the sound of crying. I sit up, and after wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I get out of bed and make my way over to the crib. I pick Amanda up and carry her over to the table. (I placed a changing pad and a small blanket on the table last night.) **(A.N. John and Randy got tired of changing Amanda on the spare beds in the hotel rooms, because sometimes they would get poop on the comforter, so they decided to just change her on the table in the rooms. If they get poop on the small blanket or the changing pad, they can wash the items in the bath tub****.****)** I set her down on the changing pad and after strapping her to the changing pad, (There's a strap that goes across the middle of the pad and it's there to keep the baby from rolling off of the pad.) After grabbing the diaper bag off of the floor next to the bed, I grab a Onesie out of my bag, walk over to the table and start tending to Amanda. I change Amanda's diaper, unbuckle the strap, put a Onesie on her, throw away the dirty diaper, pick her up, and carry her over to her carrier. After strapping her into her carrier, I grab some clean clothes out of my suitcase, pick up Amanda's carrier and head to the bathroom.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:20 AM**

I just got done showering, and after drying off, I get dressed, pick up Amanda's carrier, exit the bathroom, and make my way to the bedroom area. I set Amanda's carrier down on the spare bed and climb onto the bed I share with John. I crawl over to John, put my hand on his shoulder, and start to gently shake him. A few seconds later, John opens his eyes, and after wiping the sleep out of them, he smiles at me.

"Good morning baby." I say as I bend down and give John a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning. You smell good." John says after we part.

"Thanks. I changed Amanda, got her dressed, put her in her carrier, and showered and got dressed. I'm gonna feed her a bottle and burp her. Why don't you go ahead and shower and get dressed, and when you're done, we can go down to the hotel restaurant and get some breakfast, ok?" I ask John.

"Ok." John says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:40 AM**

After John got out of the shower, he got dressed, and after I finished feeding Amanda her bottle, the both of us grabbed our cell phones, wallets, and key cards, and headed down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast.

"Hello guys. Welcome to Two Pigs in a Blanket. My name is Aaron. Can I get you guys started with something to drink?" Aaron asks John and I.

"Can I get a large glass of Orange juice and a cup of coffee please?" I ask Aaron.

"Sure, and for you?" Aaron asks John.

"Can I get a large glass of milk, a large glass of Apple juice, a large glass of Cranberry juice, and a large glass of Orange juice please?" John asks Aaron. _Wow. John's probably having cravings right now._

"Ah…sure. Do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" Aaron asks John and I.

"I do." I say.

"Me too." John says.

"Ok. I'm ready when you are." Aaron says.

"Can I get the two egg breakfast with sausage patties, home-fries, and an English muffin please?" I ask Aaron.

"Sure. How do you want your eggs cooked?" Aaron asks me.

"Ah…scrambled." I say.

"Ok, and what would you like to eat sir?" Aaron asks John.

"Can I get a waffle with strawberries and whip cream on top?" John asks Aaron.

"Sure. Do you want anything else to eat?" Aaron asks John.

"Ah…no." John says.

"Ok. I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your drinks." Aaron says as he picks up our menus and walks away. My phone starts ringing so I take it out of my pocket, look at the screen, smile, and answer my phone.

"Hey mom. What's up?" I ask my mom.

"Hey Randy. Can I talk to John please?" My mom asks me.

"Ah…sure. Hold on a second. I'm gonna hand him the phone, ok?" I ask my mom.

"Ok." My mom says.

"My mom wants to talk to you." I say as I hand the phone to John.

**John's P.O.V. **

"Hey momma, what's up?" I ask Momma. **(A.N. Let's pretend that John calls Randy's mom, momma.)**

"Nothing much. Do you know anyone named Damion?" Momma asks me.

"Ah…yeah, why?" I ask momma.

"He has called the house three times in the last half an hour. I told him to call you on your cell phone…" Before momma can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"You didn't give him my number did you?" I ask momma.

"Ah…no. Johnny, Damion…Damion told me that you and him had sex a few days ago and…" Before momma can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"He said what?" I yell into the phone.

"Johnny baby…what's wrong?" Randy asks me as he reaches across the table and grabs my right hand with his left hand.

"Damion…Damion called your parents' house and..." Before I can finish my sentence, Randy interrupts me.

"What? Are you serious John? Or is this some sick joke?" Randy asks me. **(A.N. Sometimes they like to say things to each other just to piss each other off. Oh, and Randy's mom quit talking, so she could listen to what John and Randy are saying.)**

"I'm not joking baby. Damion called your parents' house and…and he told your mom that I had sex with him, and…" Before I can finish my sentence Randy interrupts me again.

"He…he said that?" Randy asks me angrily.

"Yeah." I mumble.

"Fuck. I knew that stupid ass hole wouldn't leave us alone. Hand…hand me the phone baby." Randy says to me. I hand him the phone, and after taking a deep breath, he puts the phone to his ear.

**Randy's P.O.V.**

"Mom, it's Randy. Can…can you tell me everything Damion said to you?" I ask my mom.

"Ah…yeah. He..."

**10 Minutes Later: 9:55 AM**

I hang up the phone and put it in my pocket. **(A.N. Randy and his mom talked about Damion and Randy told his mom how him and John met Damion. Randy's mom told Randy everything Damion had said to her. Once again, I suck at phone conversations. Oh, and Randy told his mom to change her home phone number, and Randy also said that him and John are gonna change their cell phone numbers. Randy and his mom still don't know how Damion got Randy's parents' phone number. Oh, and a few chapters ago, I mentioned that Randy's parents were going to Hawaii, and they're currently in Hawaii; but let's pretend that all of their calls at home get forwarded to Randy's moms cell phone.)**

"I can't believe Damion called my parents' house. I knew that stupid ass mother fucker was gonna cause us problems. We never should have given him money." I say.

"We can't change the past baby; but we can change the future." John says.

"What?" I ask John.

"Never mind. Anyways, we should go straight to the AT&T store after we're done eating, ok?" John asks me.

"Ok." I mumble.

"What's wrong baby?" John asks me.

"Nothing. I'm…I'm gonna go outside and find a smoker and bum a cigarette from them. I'll…I'll be back in a couple of minutes." I say as I scoot my chair back and stand up.

"Baby." John says.

"What?" I ask.

"Look at me." John says. I lift my head a bit so I can look John in the eyes.

"It's gonna be ok baby." John says.

"I…I know." I mumble as I give John a weak smile, turn around, and walk away. _I hope John's right. I hope everything is gonna be ok. _

**A Little Over A Month Later: 06/08/2012 10:00 AM **

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit up in bed, wipe the sleep out of my eyes, stretch, and yawn. I lie back down, roll onto my right side, and place my left hand on John's shoulder.

"Johnny baby, it's time to wake up." I say as I start to gently shake John.

"Mmmm awake. Quit shaking me." John mumbles. I quit shaking John and remove my hand from his shoulder.

"We should get up and shower. We have to be at the arena in an hour for your appointment." I say.

"Mmmmm, ok. Is Amanda awake yet?" John asks me.

"No. I figured we could wake her up and get her ready for the day after we shower and get dressed." I say.

"Ok." John says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:05 AM**

After showering, John and I got dressed, woke up Amanda, and after I changed her and got her dressed, John fed her a bottle, and after grabbing our wallets, cell phones and key cards, I grabbed the car keys and John, Amanda, and I exited our room and made our way down to the parking garage. After grabbing a quick bite to eat at Burger King, we headed to the arena, and now, we are sitting in the athletic trainer's room.

"Hello Randy and John. My name is Dr. Hickenbottom. Dr. Brown was fired yesterday, so from now on, I will be the WWE's primary care physician, ok?" Dr. Hickenbottom says.

"Hickenbottom? Are you related to Michael Shawn Hickenbottom?" I ask Dr. Hickenbottom. **(A.N. Shawn Michaels' real name is Michael Shawn Hickenbottom.) **

"Yeah, he's my brother. Ah…John, it says in your file that you're currently four months pregnant with twins. Is that true?" Dr. Hickenbottom asks John.

"Yes." John says.

"Ok. It also says here that you are Bi-Polar and taking Lithium. How is the Lithium working for you?" Dr. Hickenbottom asks John.

"It works great. I haven't had any major blow ups in like, a month." John says. That's true. A little less than a month ago, John and I got into a fight over him sleeping all the time. I told him that it was unhealthy for him to sleep all day, and a few seconds later the yelling started.

"Awesome. Ah…let's go ahead and have a look at the babies, ok?" Dr. Hickenbottom asks John.

"Ok." John says. After John takes off his shirt, he hands it to me, and I put it on the chair. John lies down, and after Dr. Hickenbottom grabs the machine, he turns it on, picks up the wand, squirts some gel onto it, and then puts the wand on John's tummy and John lets out a groan.

"You ok?" Dr. Hickenbottom asks John.

"Yeah…they're…they're kicking." John says.

"Really?" I ask John.

"Yeah." John says. I place my hand next to the wand on John's tummy.

"Wow." I mumble as I remove my hand and bend down and give John a kiss on the lips.

**A Couple Of Minutes Later: 11:10 AM**

"Everything looks normal. 20 fingers and 20 toes. Do you guys want to know the sex of the babies?" Dr. Hickenbottom asks John and I.

"Ah…I do. What about you baby? Do you want to know the sex of our babies?" I ask John. John nods his head yes.

"Alrighty….you guys are having a boy...and a…oh…it looks like you're having two boys." Dr. Hickenbottom says.

"Seriously?" I ask Dr. Hickenbottom.

"Yeah. See here, there's a penis…and there's another one." Dr. Hickenbottom says as he points to two penises.

"Wow…we're…we're having two boys baby." John says to me.

"I…I know. Wow…wow." I mumble as I bend down and give John a kiss on the lips.

"Congratulations guys." Dr. Hickenbottom says.

"Thanks." John and I say in unison.

"Do you want me to print you guys a couple of pictures?" Dr. Hickenbottom asks John and I.

"Yes…thank…thank you." I say.

"You're welcome. After I finish cleaning off your belly, I'm gonna print you a couple of pictures and then we can schedule another appointment, ok?" Dr. Hickenbottom asks John.

"Ok." John says.

**A Few Hours Later: 8:45 PM**

Matt and I's music starts playing, and after we strike a couple of poses, we make our way down to the ring and climb into it. The both of us hop up on a turn buckle and do a couple of poses for the fans. The Usos' music starts playing and after they do their little dance at the top of the stage, they run down to the ring, climb into it, and Jey Uso goes after me and Jimmy Uso goes after Matt. Jey tackles me to the ground and starts punching me in the head.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:02 PM**

"You're winners and still WWE Unified Tag Team Champions, Matt Morgan, and Randy Orton." Lilian Garcia says into the microphone. I run up to Matt, wrap my arms around him, and kiss him. Matt pushes me away from him and starts yelling at me.

"What the hell was that for?" Matt yells at me.

"Sorry Matty. I couldn't help myself. You look so damn hot right now." I say. _Ugh. I know the writers are trying to get the company out of the PG era; but this shit is ridiculous._

"What?" Matt asks me.

"I said…you…look…so…damn…hot…right…now." I say in between kisses. The hole Arena goes silent. _This is a horrible idea. I hope the adults are mature enough to understand that it's just a storyline. _**(A.N. What I'm trying to say is, I hope the adults realize that what Randy and Matt are doing is part of a storyline. I hope that makes sense.)**

**John's P.O.V. **

"Why is Randy kissing Matt?" Wade asks me. Wade, Randy, and I decided to become "friends" again. We talk occasionally; but we never hang out. Thank god.

"It's some new storyline the writers came up with. Matt and Randy are gonna turn heel pretty soon, and this…this is the start of their heal turn." I say as I point to the small TV. Wade, Stephen and I, along with five other wrestlers are watching the heal turn on the TV in the large locker room.

"Seriously?" Wade asks me.

"Yeah. On the next episode of Smackdown, they're gonna tell the WWE universe that they started dating and they're also gonna tell them that Randy and I split up and that Stephen and Matt split up." I say.

"Wow." Wade says.

"Yeah." I mumble. I know they're kissing is part of a storyline; but I can't help but feel a little jealous right now.

Randy, Stephen, and Matt decided to get ready for their matches in the large locker room. I don't know why though. Oh well.

**A Little Over Two Hours Later: 11:15 PM Normal P.O.V.**

After Smackdown ended, John and I talked about my heal turn. I told John sorry for kissing Matt, and he told me that it's ok as long as I don't actually leave John for Matt. I told John that I would never do that to him, and he said "I know." And then we kissed. Now, we are currently lying on the bed in our hotel room. Amanda's asleep in her crib, and John and I are cuddling.

"Good night baby. I love you." John says as he kisses me on the nipple.

"Good…good night. I love you too." I mumble. John bites my nipple and I let out a moan. He runs his tongue over my nipple and I moan again.

"Stop baby. You're…you're gonna get me hard, and I'm not in the mood right now, ok?" I ask John.

"Ok; but you owe me." John says.

"Ok. Night." I say.

"Night." John says. A few minutes later, we drift to sleep.

**A.N. Sorry it took me so long to update. I was in Seattle last week. I went up there for a Smackdown taping. I had a lot of fun. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	41. Chapter 41

**06/15/2012 9:30 PM**

"As all of you know, Matt and I kissed last week, and the kiss meant something to the both of us. Matt…Matt and I decided to start dating, and…" Before I can finish my sentence, the fans start booing. I let them boo us for a few more seconds before I start talking again.

"Let me finish my god damn sentence ass holes." I say into the mic. More booing.

"Shut up!" I yell into the mic.

"What?" The fans yell. I clear my throat and start talking again.

"As I was saying…"

"What?" The fans yell again. _I really need to murder Steve Austin for starting this "What?__" shit._

"Matt's leaving Stephen, and I'm…"

"What?" The fans yell.

"Hand me the mic." Matt says. I hand the mic to Matt and he starts talking.

"Randy and I are leaving our partners for each other. I…I love Randy, and…" Matt gets interrupted by the fans.

"What?" The fans yell. Before Matt can start talking again, Stephen's music starts playing, and him and John walk out from behind the curtain and I let out a groan. The fans are cheering and Stephen lets them cheer for a few more seconds, and then starts to talk.

"I…I thought you loved me Matt. I…I thought we were gonna start a family together. I…" Before Stephen can finish his sentence, Matt interrupts him.

"I did love you; but things changed when you quit paying attention to me. You quit loving me. I can see it in your eyes, you don't love me anymore." Matt says.

"That's not true Matt. I…I still love you baby. I…I still want to be with you." Stephen says.

"Try saying that sentence without stuttering." Matt says.

"I still love you Matt, and I want to be with you. You mean the world to me and I can't imagine living without you. Please Matt. Please." Stephen says into the mic.

"I'm sorry….oh wait, no I'm not. You…" Before Matt can finish his sentence, the fans start booing him. The quit booing when John starts to talk.

"Randy baby. I love you, and…and I can't imagine a life without you in it. We've been together for almost ten years now, and…and you're gonna throw it all away and…and leave me for…for him." John says as he points to Matt.

"I'm sorry John; but I don't love you anymore. You mean nothing to me. I…" Before I can finish my sentence, the fans start booing me.

"Shut up!" I yell into the microphone. More booing. Teddy Long's music starts playing, and he steps out from behind the curtain and walks over to Stephen and John.

"Randy." Teddy says into the mic.

"Yes." I say.

"You and Matt deserve each other. You're both cocky, egotistical bastards, and personally, I think you two deserve each other." Teddy says as the fans start cheering. A few seconds later…

"I couldn't agree with you more." Matt says as he wraps his arm around me and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Anyways, I didn't come out here to call the both of you names. I came out here to tell the both of you that you're both fired!" Teddy yells into the mic.

**Fired? Why we're they fired? Was it a part of a storyline? Or is it real? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Thanks. **


	42. Chapter 42

**06/18/2012 9:00 PM**

"It's time to play the game Time to play the game! Mu, Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha Ha, ha, ha." Triple H walks out from behind the curtain. His music continues to play as he slowly walks down the ramp and once he reaches the bottom of the ramp, he turns left, walks over to the steps, climbs up the steps, and onto the apron. After getting a microphone from the ring announcer, he climbs into the ring and walks to the middle of it. After his music quits playing, he starts talking.

"As most of you know, Randy Orton and Matt Morgan we're fired on last week's episode of Smackdown…" Before Triple H can finish his sentence, the fans start booing…some of them are cheering. I'm sure there cheering because Matt and I were fired.

"Quiet down please. Quiet down." Triple H says. After the fans quiet down some, Triple H starts talking again.

"On last week's episode of Smackdown, Randy and Matt were fired. Teddy long fired them because the both of them cheated on their partners…" The fans start booing again. A few seconds later…

"Teddy had every right to fire Randy and Matt; but he had no right to call them two lying fag…faggots…so Teddy, you're fired!" Triple H yells into the microphone. Most of the fans start cheering. Teddy's music starts playing and a few seconds later, he walks out from behind the curtain and the fans start booing him. **(A.N. After Smackdown on Friday, Teddy took to his Twitter page and told the fans that he was happy that he got rid of two lying faggots. He was fired roughly an hour after Smackdown ended. What he posted on Twitter wasn't part of a storyline, obviously. They decided to also "fire." Him on Raw. Oh, and Randy and Matt were stripped of their titles on Smackdown; but they're gonna get them back tonight.)**

"I am so, so sorry Hunter. I…I never should have called them fag…faggots. Please…please…I just…I'm sorry. Please Hunter…please give me my job back. Please." Teddy says into the microphone that he is holding in his right hand.

"I don't care if you're sorry Teddy. You pissed off a lot of the Superstars, and most importantly, you pissed off me, my husband, and Vince McMahon. I had to talk Shawn out of killing you. When I was on the phone with him Friday night…he…he was so, so mad, and…and I had to talk him out of getting on a plane and coming to Denver and kicking your ass. He was absolutely livid, and so was I. You are a disgrace to this company. You are absolutely positively fired, now leave." Triple H says into the microphone. Before Teddy Long can say anything more, Mark Henry's music starts playing, and he walks out from behind the curtain and makes his way over to Teddy. He picks Teddy up and throws him over his shoulder and then starts walking back towards the curtain. After exiting the stage area, he sets Teddy down and after Teddy wipes away a couple of tears, he turns around and starts walking.

"Randy and Matt, I know that you guys are in the building, and…and I just want you guys to know that I'm sorry. This whole story line has gotten out of control, so from now on; you guys are no longer "cheating" on your partners. As most of you know, the whole Randy, Matt, Stephen and John thing was a storyline, and…and it was a bad storyline. I'm sorry if any of you thought it was real. I…damn it. I'm sorry…so…so sorry. Randy and Matt, you guys can have your titles back. Oh, and Friday's episode of Smackdown has been cancelled…thank you." Triple H says as he drops the microphone, and a few seconds later, he exits the ring. The fans are silent. Everyone in the locker room is silent. No body has any idea why Paul and Vince would cancel Smackdown.

"Wow." I mumble.

"Wow is right." John mumbles.


	43. Chapter 43

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:40 PM**

Raw continues on. After Triple H left the ring, the match between CM Punk and Alberto Del Rio took place and CM Punk won after making Alberto tap out to the Anaconda Vice, and now, R-Truth is taking on The Miz in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. _Knock! Knock! Knock! _

"Come in!" A few of us yell. The door opens and I turn my head and smile at the sight of Paul, aka. Triple H.

"Hey Paul." I say.

"Hey boss." Someone else says.

"Hey…hey guys. I…I just got off the phone with Vince, and…and he…he told me to tell you guys that…that after Raw ends, you guys get a…a month off…" Before Paul can finish his sentence, everyone…and I mean everyone interrupts him. **(A.N. Too many people are talking for me to write down what they're saying. It would get kind of confusing to me. I hope that makes sense.) **Paul starts talking again after everyone quiets down.

"I…I'm sorry guys; but…but Vince and I have decided to give all of you time off, because A…we don't have anyone to run Smackdown, and B…Vince fired everyone in creative, and C…we don't have anyone to run Smackdown." Paul says.

"Didn't you already say that?" Dolph asks Paul.

"Yeah; but I couldn't think of any other reason as to why Vince and I gave you time off." Paul says.

"Ah." Dolph says.

"Anyways, can you guys tell Ron and Mike when they get back to the locker room please?" Paul asks everyone.

"Sure." I say.

"Yeah." Pretty much everyone else says.

"Thanks guys. I'm sorry that I let everyone down. I…I feel like I let Vince down…and…and I feel like I let Randy and Matt down…and…" Before Paul can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"You didn't let us down Paul. If anyone let us down its Vince and the people in creative. Vince was the one that approved the new storyline and…and the fucking writers were the ones that came up with it. I'm sorry that you feel like you let us down; but you didn't, ok?" I ask Paul.

"O…ok. Can…can I have a hug?" Paul asks me.

"Sure." I say as I stand up and walk over to Paul. He opens his arms for me, and I take a step forward and wrap my arms around him and he wraps his arms around me.

"It's gonna be ok Paul, I promise." I say.

"I…I know." Paul mumbles. _I…I hope everything's gonna be ok. _


	44. Chapter 44

**A Little Less Than A Month Later: 07/04/2012 5:45 AM**

Paul, Shawn, and Vince are still working on finding new people for creative. Shawn is going to be the general manager of Smackdown and thankfully, Paul is going to remain the COO and general manager of Raw. **(A.N. John Laurinaitis is a horrible man, so in my story, he doesn't exist, haha lol.) **Paul was thinking about quitting; but John, Stephen, Matt and I, along with the other Superstars talked him out of quitting. John is five months pregnant and Ken gave birth to a beautiful baby boy a little over a week ago. Ken and Jeff named him Kenneth Nero Anderson. **(A.N. I don't remember ever telling you guys what Jeff's new last name is. It's Anderson, because he married Ken. I hope that makes sense. I hope I mentioned that they're married. Grrrr. Oh, and I hope that I didn't mention the sex of the baby in any of the other chapters, oh, and I hope I didn't say anything about Ken having a baby in any of the other chapters. It's hard for me to read over chapters, so yeah. Please bear with me.)**

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up and stretch. I place my right hand on John's left shoulder and start to gently shake him.

"Johnny baby, it's time to wake up." I say.

"Mmmm already awake." John mumbles.

"Ok." I say as I yawn.

"What…what time do you have to…to be at the parade?" John asks me.

"I have to be there at 6:45." I say.

"Mmmm, ok. We…we should get up and shower and get dressed." John mumbles.

"Ok." I mumble.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 7:00 AM**

After John and I got out of the shower, we got dressed, headed to Amanda's room, got her ready for the day and headed down to the kitchen. After John, Amanda, and I ate breakfast, we hopped in the car and headed down to Broadway Avenue for the parade. I am currently standing on the starting line for the 10 km race.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, are you ready for the start of the 10 km race?" The man standing on the cherry picker asks everyone. Everyone starts clapping and yelling. He pulls the trigger on his cap gun and everyone starts running.

**40 Minutes Later: 7:40 AM**

"And your winner of this year's 10 km race…number 1974…Randy Orton." The man on the cherry picker says as I cross the finish line. I'm out of breath and sweating like crazy; but I won. Someone hands me a ribbon and a cup of water and I take a sip of the water and dump the rest on my head.

"Good job Randy." A man says as he pats me on the back.

"Thanks." I say.

"You're welcome." He says as he pats me on the back again and walks away.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:50 AM**

After grabbing half of a bagel, a bottle of Gatorade, and a banana from the nurses' station, I thanked the nurse and went to find John, and now, I am standing in front of John and we're talking.

"Nice job baby." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"Thanks. I…I'm proud of myself. I…I didn't think I was going to win; but I did. I…I won." I say. _I'm still surprised that I won. I ran a little over six miles in 40 minutes. I'm proud of myself._

"Yes…yes you did. Do you want to go take a shower and get dressed before the parade starts?" John asks me. I shake my head yes, and after John gives me another kiss, the two of us make our way to the YMCA that's roughly a block up the road.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 9:00 AM**

On our way to the YMCA, we were stopped several times by fans, and after signing numerous autographs, we arrived at the YMCA at a little after eight. After eating my bagel, and banana, I drank my Gatorade, showered, got dressed, and after John changed Amanda's diaper, he feed her a bottle, and now, the three of us are sitting on the curb in front of Starbucks. The parade is about to start. I hear the jets coming so I look up and sure enough, they're coming right at us. John points his camera at the jets and starts taking pictures. A few seconds later…they fly over us and John and I start clapping.

**A Couple Of Hours Later: 11:00 AM**

The parade just ended. John picks up Amanda's carrier and the both of us make our way to our car.

"Ooooooh." John mumbles as he puts his left hand on his tummy.

"Are they kicking you?" I ask John.

"Yeah." John mumbles as he stops walking. I place my right hand next to John's left hand and I smile at the feeling of them kicking.

"I love you so much my little babies. I can't wait for you to get here. I'm gonna call you Aaron…and I'm gonna call you Adam." I say as I point to two different spots on John's tummy.

"I like the name Adam; but I don't like the name Aaron." John says.

"Ok…ah…how about we name our babies Adam and Jay?" I ask John.

"Adam and Jay? Why do…oh, never mind. I know you want to name our babies Adam and Jay. You miss Addy don't you baby?" John asks me. I shake my head yes.

"You should call him when we get home." John says.

"Ok. I'm sure he's about ready to pop. I talked to him a few days ago, and he told me that his doctors are going to induce labor on the seventh of July. You know baby, Adam is almost a month overdue." I say. **(A.N. I don't remember ever mentioning Adam and Jay in any of the chapters. If I have, I'm sorry.)**

"Seriously?" John asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Wow." John says.

"Yeah." I say.

**A Little Less Than An Hour Later: 11:45 AM**

"Hey Randy, what's up?" Addy asks me.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to call and see how you were doing…so how are you doing?" I ask Addy.

"I'm doing good. My…my water broke a couple of hours ago and…" Before Addy can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"Seriously?" I ask Addy. _Stupid question. _

"Yeah. I was going to call you earlier; but I figured you were at a parade of some sort, so yeah. The doctors said that I'm dilated four centimeters and…" Before Addy can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"Wait wait wait wait wait, you're gonna have her the natural way?" I ask Addy.

"Yeah. The doctors think that it's the best thing for me and the baby." Addy says.

"Seriously?" I ask Addy.

"Yeah. Anyways…as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…" Addy says as I roll my eyes and start laughing. I can hear Addy laughing too.

"How's Jay?" I ask Addy.

"He's doing good. Do you want to talk to him?" Addy asks me.

"Ah…sure." I say.

"Ok…here he is." Addy says. A few seconds later…

"Hey Randy, what's up?" Jay asks me.

"Ah…nothing much. How are you doing?" I ask Jay.

"Ah…I'm doing ok. I wish the doctors could do something to make Addy dilate faster; but they can't and it really, really, really pisses me off. I hate doctors." Jay mumbles. 

"I know you do man. I hate them too. I miss you and Addy. When are you guys coming back to the WWE?" I ask Jay. **(A.N. Adam can't wrestle because of his neck; but Jay can still wrestle.)**

"Ah...we're coming back in a couple of months, I think. Hopefully." Jay says.

"Ok. I gotta go. Can you call me after Addy gives birth?" I ask Jay.

"Do you even have to ask?" Jay asks me.

"Ah...no. Anyways, I love you Jay, and I'll talk to you later, ok?" I ask Jay.

"Ok. Bye Randy. Love you too." Jay says as we hang up. After putting my phone back into my pocket, I get off of the couch, and head to the kitchen. A few seconds later...

"Hey baby, what ya makin?" I ask John.

"Ah...I'm making us some grilled ham and cheese sandwiches." John says.

"Mmmmm, sounds good baby. After we eat, can we go to the store and get some stuff for dinner tonight?" I ask John.

"Sure. What do we need to get?" John asks me.

"Ah...We need to get hamburger meat, buns, mustard, lettuce, tomatoes, onions, hot dogs, hot dog buns, macaroni salad, potato salad, chips, beer, and soda." I say.

"Ah...ok. Can you feed Amanda a bottle for me please?" John asks me.

"Do you even have to ask?" I ask John. _It sounded a lot better when Jay said it. _

"Ah...yeah I do, because if I didn't ask, you would never..." Before John can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"Never mind baby. Anyways, do you already have a bottle made for her? Or do I need to make one?" I ask John.

"I already made one. It's in the fridge." John says.

"Ok." I say.

**A Few Hours Later: 6:30 PM**

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

"Coming." I yell. I walk into the living room area and over to the front door. I open the door and I smile at the sight of Ken, Jeff, and our godson Kenneth. Ken and Jeff named us as godparents after Kenneth was born. I let them into the house and after exchanging pleasantries, the four of us head out to the back yard. Matt, Stephen, and John are sitting at the table next to the pool.

"Jeff...Ken. I haven't seen you guys in ages." Matt says as he stands up and walks over to us.

"Hey Matty. How are you doing?" Ken asks Matt as he gives him a one armed hug.

"I'm doing good. Who is this little guy." Matt says as he bends over a bit and touches Kenneth's hand.

"This is Kenneth Nero Anderson. I gave birth to him a little over a week ago." Ken says.

"Hey Kenneth. My name is Matt. Can...can I hold him?" Matt asks Ken.

"Sure. Can..." Before Ken can finish his sentence, Matt grabs the carrier out of his hand and walks over to the table.

"Anyways...hey guys." Ken says as we share a laugh.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 8:00 PM**

After we finished eating, Jeff, Matt, and I went for a swim, and now, the eight of us, (Stephen, Matt, Jeff, Ken, Kenneth, John, Amanda, and I.) head out to front lawn.

"Who's ready for some fireworks?" Stephen asks everyone.

"I am." Everyone says.

**A Few Hours Later: 11:00 PM**

After John and I put Amanda to bed, we head to our room and go to bed. Good night everyone.

**A.N. The next chapter is going to contain sex. YAY! Oh, and Victory Road was a really fun PPV to watch. Ken and AJ beat Daniel and Kaz. Awesome PPV. **


	45. Chapter 45

**A.N. I'm sorry I never mentioned in the other chapters the date of Jeff's return to the WWE. My bad. **

**12:05 AM**

I awaken to the sound of the phone going off. I sit up in bed, wipe the sleep out of my eyes, and reach over to the nightstand and grab my phone. I slide the slider to the right and then put the phone to my ear.

"Hello." I mumble.

"Hey Randy, its Jay. Adam…Adam went into labor a few minutes ago, and…and…our…our baby is here Randy. We…we named her Michelle LaVaughn Robinson Reso." Jay says.

"Seriously?" I ask Jay.

"Yeah. Addy and I love Michelle Obama so much that we decided to name our baby after her." Jay says.

"You…you guys are funny. Anyways…I'm…I'm gonna go back to sleep. Can…can you have Addy call me in the morning please?" I ask Jay.

"Yeah…I'll have him call you. Good night Randy. Love you." Jay says.

"Love you too." I say as I hang up and put my phone back on the nightstand.

"Who…who was that?" John asks me.

"That was Jay. He…he called to let me know that Addy gave birth to a beautiful baby girl." I say.

"That's great. What…what did they name her?" John asks me.

"They named her Michelle LaVaughn Robinson Reso." I say.

"Seriously?" John asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Wow. They really do love Michelle Obama hah?" John asks me.

"Yeah…yeah they do." I mumble.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep." John says.

"Me too." I mumble. A few minutes later, I fall asleep.

**A Few Days Later: 7/20/2012 7:00 AM**

Shawn, Paul, and Vince decided to let us run Smackdown and Raw. Well, kind of. We get to decide the outcome of the matches and Shawn, Paul, and Vince will decide who faces who, and who's going to be a heel and what not. The matches will be ten minutes long, and towards the end of the match, the referee will tell us that the ten minutes are about to be up, and whoever gets the next pin, wins. **(A.N. I hope that makes sense.)** Matt and I got our championships back. Shawn, Paul, and Vince decided to bring back a few championships. They're bringing back the European championship, hardcore championship, and the light heavyweight championship. Paul hasn't told us who is going to be going after those championships; but he will eventually.

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit up in bed, wipe the sleep out of my eyes, and reach over to the nightstand and turn the alarm clock off.

"5 more minutes." John mumbles.

"Come on baby, it's time to wake up." I say as I start to gently shake John.

"I don't wanna wake up." John mumbles.

"I'll give you a blow job in the shower if you wake up." I say.

"Mmmmm, ok." John mumbles. John and I get out of bed, and after I grab the baby monitor off of the nightstand, the two of us make our way into the bathroom. After John and I take our boxers off, I turn the water in the shower on, and once it gets hot, John and I step into the shower and start cleaning off.

"I don't think I want a blow job baby." John says.

"What? Why not?" I ask John.

"I want you to fuck me." John says.

"I'm not gonna fuck you baby." I say.

"What? Why not?" John asks me.

"I'm gonna make love to you." I say.

"Mmmmm, ok baby." John mumbles as he gives me a kiss. He runs his tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant him access. John slips his tongue into my mouth and we battle for dominance for a few seconds. I eventually win. I always win. A few seconds later, John pulls away and drops to his knees in front of me. He takes my semi-hard cock into his mouth and I let out a moan. A few seconds later…John takes me all the way into his mouth and I buck my hips and John slaps me on the hip.

"Ow…fuck John." I mumble. John bit my penis and it hurt.

"Sorry baby. I didn't mean to bite you that hard." John says after he releases my cock.

"It's…its ok baby. Stand…stand up." I mumble. John stands up and gives me a kiss.

"Turn around and put your hands on the wall." I say. After giving me a kiss, John turns around and puts his hands on the wall. I drop to my knees behind John, spread his cheeks, and run my tongue over his tight hole.

"Oh god baby. Do…do it again." John mumbles. I run my tongue over his tight hole again and he moans. A few seconds later…I stand up, take a step forward, and slowly slide into John.

"Oh god baby. Move…move." John mumbles. I slowly pull out of John and then push into him again and the both of us moan. I start a steady pace, hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust of my hips. _After almost 10 years together, I know right where John's special spot is. _A few minutes later…John and I cum, screaming each other's name.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:45 AM**

After John and I finished showering, we got dressed, and after I grabbed the baby monitor off of the counter, the both of us headed to Amanda's room. After John changed Amanda and got her dressed, I feed her a bottle, (I went down to the kitchen and made Amanda a bottle while John was busy changing and getting Amanda dressed for the day.) and after Amanda was done eating, I put her in her carrier, and after John grabbed her suitcase, (We packed it last night.) the three of us headed down to the kitchen so John and I could eat some breakfast. After I made John and I some pancakes, eggs, and sausage, we ate, and now…we're on our way to the airport. Our flight leaves at 9:08. We're flying to Oklahoma City, Oklahoma for Smackdown.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:45 AM CDT **

I slide my key into the lock, and once the light turns green, I slide my key out of the lock and open the door. John and I walk into the room and over to one of the beds. John sets Amanda's carrier on the bed and I set our bags on the floor next to the bed.

"We…we should take a nap…and…and then go get some lunch somewhere." John suggests.

"Sounds good. I am pretty tired." I say as I yawn.

"Me too." John says. After checking on Amanda, (She's asleep.) we take our cell phones and wallets out of our pockets, crawl into the other bed, and go to sleep.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 12:15 PM CDT**

After John and I woke up, we feed and changed Amanda, called Ken and Jeff, Stephen and Matt, and asked them if they wanted to go to lunch with us, (They said yes.) and now, the eight of us are in the hotel restaurant for lunch.

"Hey guys, my name is Andy and I'll be your waiter today. Can I get you guys started off with something to drink?" Andy asks us. A few seconds later…we're done ordering our drinks, and after Andy shoots us one last smile, he walks away.

"Hey Matt." I say.

"Yeah?" Matt asks me.

"Did Shawn text you about our match tonight?" I ask Matt.

"Ah…no." Matt says.

"Hah…anyways, you and I are in a tornado tag, falls count anywhere match against Jeff and Stephen for the tag-team titles." I say.

"Really?" Jeff, Stephen, and Matt ask me.

"Ah…yeah. Wait…you guys didn't get the text either?" I ask Stephen and Jeff.

"Ah…no." Jeff and Stephen say in unison.

"Weird. Anyways, when are you going to start wrestling again Ken?" I ask Ken.

"I'm going to make my debut on the next episode of Smackdown." Ken says.

"Awesome. Do you know who you're going to face yet?" I ask Ken.

"I'm going to face Wade Barrett." Ken says.

"That's cool. I hope you win." I say.

"Me too." Ken says.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:05 PM**

Matt and I's music starts playing, and after we strike a couple of poses at the top of the ramp, we walk down to the ring and climb into it. Stephen's music starts playing, and after Jeff and he strike a couple of poses at the top of the ramp, they both make their way down to the ring, climb into it, and start attacking Matt and I. A couple of minutes later…Jeff kicks me in the chest and does the twist of fate on me. He goes for the pin and I kick out of the pin…after a one count.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:15 PM**

I nail the RKO on Stephen and pin him for the win. After Matt and I strike a couple of poses, we get our belts from the ref, exit the ring, and make our way up the ramp. After striking a couple more poses, we make our way to the stage area. **(A.N. You know what I'm talking about.) **

"Good job baby." John says as he walks up to me and gives me a kiss.

"Thanks hon." I say.

"You're welcome. Good job Matt. I thought you had Jeff after you hit the carbon footprint on him." John says.

"I did too; but Jeff is a crazy ass mother fucker who kicks out of everything." Matt says.

"That's my baby for ya." Ken says.

**A Couple Of Hours Later: 11:20 PM**

After John and I put Amanda to bed in her crib, we go to bed ourselves. Good night everyone.

**A.N. Finally…another chapter. YAY. **


	46. Chapter 46

**07/21/2012 9:30 AM**

I awaken to the sound of ringing. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up in bed and reach over to the night stand and pick up my phone. I slide the arrow over and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello." I mumble.

"Randy…it's Paul. How are you doing?" Paul asks me.

"Ah…I'm doing good. How are you doing?" I ask Paul.

"I'm doing good. Listen man…Shawn, Vince, and I want to turn Stephen heal, so at today's house show, we're gonna have him come out and interfere in your match against Jeff, ok?" Paul asks me.

"Ah…ok. Why are you guys turning him heal?" I ask Paul.

"The three of us decided that their needs to be more heals in the WWE, so after talking for a couple of hours, we came to the conclusion that we're gonna turn Kofi, Cody, Ted, Big Show, Stephen, and A-Ry, heal." Paul says.

"I thought Cody was already a heal." I say.

"He is; but we were thinking about turning him face; but then we were like…no, let's leave him as a heal…and yeah." Paul says.

"Oh, ok then. I…I gotta go Paul; but I'll talk to you later, ok?" I ask Paul.

"Ok man. Bye." Paul says.

"Bye." I say as I hang up and put the phone on the night stand.

"Who…who was that?" John asks me as he sits up.

"That was Paul. He called to me let me know that they're turning Stephen heal." I say.

"Really?" John asks me.

"Yeah. Stephen is going to interfere in my match against Jeff today at the house show." I say.

"Oh…ok. What…what time do you have to be at the house show?" John asks me.

"I…I have to be there at 2:15." I say.

"Ok. We should probably get up and get ready for the day." John says.

"Yeah, probably." I mumble.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:15 AM**

After John and I got Amanda ready for the day, we showered, got dressed, packed our bags and left our hotel room, and now, the three of us are in the hotel restaurant for breakfast. We're going to go back to our room after breakfast and grab our bags.

"Hey guys, my name is Adam. Can I get you guys started with something to drink?" Adam asks John and I.

"Can I get a large glass of Tomato juice please?" John asks Adam. _Tomato juice? Since when does John like Tomato juice?_

"Sure thing cutie. What would you like to drink sir?" Adam asks me.

"Can I get a large glass of Orange juice and a cup of coffee please?" I ask Adam.

"Sure. Do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" Adam asks John and I.

"Ah…I do. What about you baby? Do you know what you want to eat yet?" John asks me.

"Ah…yeah. Do you want to order first? Or do you want me to?" I ask John.

"Ah…I want to order first." John says.

"Ok." I say.

"I'm ready when you are sir." Adam says to John.

"Ah…can I get the spinach and mushroom scramble and an English muffin please?" John asks Adam.

"Sure. Your turn." Adam says to me.

"Can I get a cream cheese and mushroom omelet and an English muffin please?" I ask Adam.

"Sure. Do you guys want anything else to eat?" Adam asks John and I.

"Ah…no thanks." I say.

"Yeah, what he said." John says.

"Alrighty then. I'll be back in a couple of minutes with you drinks." Adam says as he takes our menus from our outstretched hands and walks away.

"He seems nice." John says.

"You're only saying that because he called you a cutie." I say as John rolls his eyes and we share a laugh.

**A Little Over Two Hours Later: 1:00 PM**

We just arrived at the hotel in Tulsa. After I park the car, we get out of the car; grab Amanda and our bags and head inside. We walk up to the counter, check in, and head to the elevator. A couple of minutes later...I open the door to our hotel room and we walk into the room and over to the spare bed. John sets Amanda and his bag down on the spare bed and I set my bag down next to his bag. _Wah! Wah! Wah!_

"She's probably hungry. I'm gonna make her a bottle and feed her, ok?" John asks me.

"Ok baby." I say.

**A Couple of Hours Later: 3:00 PM**

My music starts playing, and after striking a couple of poses at the top of the ramp, I walk down to the ring and climb into it. I strike a couple of poses for the fans and they start cheering louder. Jeff's music starts playing. After striking a couple of poses at the top of the ramp, he runs down to the ring and climbs into it. His face is painted green, blue, and white. A few seconds later…the bell rings signaling the start of the match. Jeff and I lock up and a few seconds later…I'm on the ground. _What just happened?_ A few minutes later…Sheamus' music starts playing. I raise my head a bit and I frown at the sight of him running down to the ring.

**A Couple of Minutes Later: 3:08 PM**

Sheamus does the High Cross to me and I fall to the mat. The bell rings signaling the end of the match. I won the match via disqualification.

"Hey Randy. Are you ok buddy?" Jeff asks me.

"No." I mumble.

"What…what hurts?" Jeff asks me.

"My…my neck hurts. Make…make it go away Jeffy." I mumble as I close my eyes. My neck hurts really, really, really bad right now.

"Randy buddy. Stay with me please." Jeff says as he starts rubbing my chest. I open my eyes and let out a groan.

"Medics!" Jeff yells.

"Medics!" Jeff yells again. A few seconds later…I close my eyes again. I won't be opening them for a while.

**A Few Hours Later: 6:30 PM**

I slowly open my eyes. I try to move my head; but I can't.

"John." I mumble.

"John." I mumble again. A couple of seconds later…

"Randy…Randy baby. It's…it's me John. I…" Before John can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"Where…where am I John?" I ask John.

"You're at the hospital Randy. You…you injured your neck during you match against Jeff. I…I was so scared baby. I…I saw you lying there with you neck in a collar, and…and I…I thought the worse. I…" Before John can finish his sentence, I interrupt him again.

"I…I can't move my head baby. What's…what's going on? Why can't I move my head?" I ask John. _This…this isn't right. The last thing I remember is getting kicked in the face my Stephen. _

"You're neck has a brace on it. That's why you can't move your head baby." John says.

"Why…why does my neck have a brace on it?" I ask John.

"I'll…I'll let the doctor explain everything to you, ok?" John asks me.

"Ok." I mumble.

**A Few Minutes Later: 6:45 PM**

I hear the door open. A few seconds later, someone starts talking to me.

"Randy. My name is Dr. Brown. I was the one that performed the surgery on your neck. You…" Before the doctor can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"Wait…surgery? What…what surgery? I…I don't…what's…what's going on? What…what happened to me?" I ask the doctor.

"You…you injured your neck during you match. The pain from the accident knocked you unconscious, and…and after the paramedics stabilized you, they brought you here and…and we did a few tests and the main doctor in the ER determined that you had a severely herniated disc in your neck. The doctor called me down to the ER, and I looked at the X-Rays and I saw the exact same thing he did. I came to the conclusion that you needed surgery to repair the herniated disc and after talking to your husband, I performed the surgery. I put a small titanium plate in your neck. It will help keep the bones together." Dr. Brown says. **(A.N. It's pretty much the same surgery that John had on his neck. If you don't know what John had put into his neck, you can look it up on Youtube.)**

"Oh…oh god. Johnny baby…I…I don't want…I don't know what to do right now." I say to John. John grabs my hand and gives me a kiss on the back of the hand.

"It's ok baby. You don't have to do anything right now. Just rest, ok?" John asks me.

"Ok." I mumble.

"Actually, I wanted to test his strength right now. Just to see how he is." Dr. Brown says.

"I…I don't think…" John says before I interrupt him.

"It's ok baby. I…I want…I want to do this." I mumble.

"Ok." John mumbles as he bends down and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:00 PM**

"You're strength has almost completely returned. I'm gonna take the collar off of you ok?" The doctor asks me.

"Ok." I say. A few seconds later…the doctor finishes taking the collar off of me.

"There you go buddy. Can you try to move you head for me please?" The doctor asks me. I turn my head to the side and wince. It hurts a little bit.

"Did that hurt?" The doctor asks me.

"A little bit." I mumble.

"I'm going to give you some Vicodin for the pain, ok?" Dr. Brown asks me.

"Ok. When…when can I get out of here?" I ask the doctor.

"I want to keep you overnight for observation…" Before Dr. Brown can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"I…I want to go now. Please doc…I want out of here…please." I say.

"Baby…I don't think that's such a good idea. I…" Before John can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"I don't care what you think baby. I want out of here. Please. You…you walked out of the hospital five hours after you had surgery on your neck. So…so why can't I?" I ask John.

"I…I don't know baby. It's…it's up to the doctor. What do you say doc? Can I take my baby home?" John asks the doctor. By home, John means back to the hotel.

"Yes…yes John. You…you can take Randy home. Let…let me go get the release papers ok? Oh, and I'm also going to write Randy a prescription for Vicodin, ok?" The doctor asks John.

"Ok, thank you doctor." John says.

"You're welcome." The doctor says. I extend my hand towards him and he shakes my hand and exits the room.

"I'm about to pull a John." I say.

"What?" John asks me.

"I'm about to leave a hospital five hours after having surgery on my neck." I say.

"Well technically you got out of surgery two hours ago; but whatever." John says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:15 PM**

After I signed the release papers, Dr. Brown gave me a prescription for Vicodin and a paper with wound care instructions on it. Before he left the room, I asked him how long it would be until I'm able to wrestle again, and he said that I could probably start wrestling again in four or five months. I also asked him how long I should wait before getting on a plane, and he told me to wait at least a week before getting on a plane, so it looks like John, Amanda, and I will be stuck in Tulsa for another week or so. Great. After John helps me put on some clothes, we page the nurse and she walks into the room a couple of minutes later. She's pushing a wheel chair. I sit down in the wheel chair and she starts pushing me. **(A.N. I hope that makes sense. Jeff grabbed Randy's bag from the locker room and brought it to the hospital. Oh, and John told the doctor that him and Randy don't live in Tulsa, and the doctor was like…wait at least a week before you get on a plane; but Randy didn't know that John and Dr. Brown talked about that…never mind. I'm rambling now. Oh, and sorry I didn't write out the hole conversation that Randy had with the doctor. I figured it would take to long for me to write. Sorry for the long authors note. I hope what I wrote made sense. Urg…I'm shutting up now. I think most of you know about what happened to John. I can't remember if I ever wrote about it in the story. IDK. Go with it.) **A couple of minutes later…the nurse wheels me into the waiting room and I smile at the sight of my friends.

"Randy buddy. What are you doing? Shouldn't you be lying in bed sleeping or something? I mean, you just had surgery. I…wow." Jeffy mumbles.

"I'm going home Jeffy." I mumble.

"Seriously?" Jeffy asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Wow. You're pulling a John." Jeffy says.

"Yeah…yeah I am." I say.

"Ken and I were talking, and…and the both of us think that it would be best if we watched Amanda for a couple of days. I mean...we're going to be in Tulsa for a while, so…" Before Jeffy can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"You're babbling Jeffy." I say.

"Sorry." Jeffy mumbles.

"It's ok. Thanks for offering to watch Amanda for a couple of days. Johnny baby…would you mind if Jeff and Ken watched Amanda for a couple of days?" I ask John.

"I…I don't mind." John says.

"Ok, thanks Ken and Jeffy." I mumble.

"You're welcome." Jeffy says.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 8:30 PM**

After filling my prescription for Vicodin at the Pharmacy in the hospital, John and I left the hospital, grabbed some food at Burger King, and headed to the hotel, and now, I am lying in bed. I'm tired as fuck right now. We just got done handing Amanda off to Jeff and Ken. We gave them Amanda's bag and the crib that we borrowed from the hotel. (There was already one set up when we got to the room.) **(A.N. I hope that made sense.) **

"Did…did you call my Mom and Dad and tell them that I got hurt?" I ask John.

"Fuck…I'm sorry baby. I…I forgot. I…I was so worried about you and…" Before John can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"It's ok baby. Can…can you hand me my phone please?" I ask John.

"Sure baby. A couple of hours ago, I told Jeff to call everyone and let them know that you're ok; but I…I forgot to tell him to call everyone and let them know that you were released from the hospital…before we left the hospital…does that make any sense?…I don't think it does…I…I think I'm going to call everyone in the morning and let them know that you're ok. Vince, Shawn, and Hunter know about your injury, and they wanted updates on your condition; but I forgot to call them…" John's babbling again.

"Baby…baby…baby…please stop babbling. You're driving me nuts." I say the last part jokingly.

"Sorry." John mumbles as he grabs my phone off of the nightstand and hands it to me. I slide the little slider to the right…press the contacts button, and after finding my mom's name…I press on her name and then on the number. **(A.N. I hope that all makes sense. He has an I-Phone. I think I've mentioned that before.) **The phone starts ringing and a few seconds later…

"Hey Randy. How's my favorite son doing?" My mom asks me.

"I…I got hurt during my match against Jeff. I…I injured my neck and…and the…the doctor put a plate type thing in my neck, and…and it hurt mommy. It…it hurt really, really, really bad." I say.

"Oh baby boy. Please tell me you're ok. I…I mean…I don't know. Are you ok? Such a stupid question. I…I just…please tell me you're ok. I…your…your Dad and I will be on the next flight out to Tulsa. We…" Before my mom can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"No…no mom. It's ok. There's no reason for you and Dad to hop on the next flight out. Just…just stay where you are. I'm going home in a few days and…and you can see me then, ok? You and Dad can hop on a flight and come see me in Orlando, ok? I…I think John and I are going to need your help taking care of Amanda, ok?" I ask my mom.

"Ok son. I…I love you." My mom mumbles.

"I love you too mom. I…I pulled a John today." I say.

"What do you mean you pulled…oh my god. Where…where are you baby boy?" My mom asks me.

"I'm lying in bed at the hotel." I say.

"What? You should be at the hospital…" Before my mom can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"Mommy…please…please don't start lecturing me. I'm not in the mood, ok?" I ask my mom.

"Ok. I'm sorry baby boy. I…I gotta go; but…can…can you call me in the morning please?" My mom asks me.

"Ok mommy. Can…can you tell dad about what happened to me please?" I ask my mom.

"Of course I can baby boy. I…I love you…bye." My mom says.

"Bye mommy." I say as I hang up the phone and hand it to John. He sets it down on the nightstand.

"Mmmm tired." I mumble.

"You should probably get some sleep. Are you in any pain?" John asks me.

"A little bit." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later…**

After taking a couple of Vicodin, John helps me take off my clothes, and after giving me a kiss, he pulls the covers back on the bed and I climb into bed and he pulls the covers over me.

"Good night baby." John says.

"Night." I mumble. A few minutes later…I fall asleep.

**A.N. Please don't kill me. I needed to add some drama to the story. **


	47. Chapter 47

**07/22/2012 9:30 AM**

I awaken to the sound of ringing. I wipe the sleep out of my eyes and let out a groan. My neck hurts and my right hand is kind of numb. I reach over to the nightstand with my left hand and pick up my phone. I slide the slider to the right and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello." I mumble into the phone.

"Randy? Randy buddy. I am so, so, so sorry that I hurt you. I…I didn't mean to buddy. If…if…I had known that I was going to hurt you, I would never have done the high cross on you. I…I'm really sorry buddy. I'm sorry I didn't go to the hospital with Jeff and Ken yesterday. I was scared that you wouldn't want to see me, so…so I sat in my hotel room and cried all night. Matt…Matt made me call you. He…he…oh god Randy. I'm so sorry buddy. Please…please forgive me. Please." Stephen says as he starts crying.

"Stephen…Stephen buddy. What…what happened yesterday isn't your fault. I…I landed wrong and my neck got fucked up. I'm…I'm sorry that you think it's your fault buddy; but it isn't you fault…ok?" I ask Stephen.

"O…ok. Can…can I buy you some breakfast or something? I…I don't know. I…I feel like I should buy you something…to…to say how sorry I am for hurting you…you know?" Stephen asks me.

"Yeah Stephen…I know. Dave Bautista was the same way after John got hurt. He…he bought John a 2001 Lamborghini and a diamond incrusted Rolex. John…John still has both of the items that Bautista bought him." I say.

"I…I don't think I have enough money to buy you a Lamborghini; but…but I could ask Vince for a raise…" Before Stephen can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"No…it's…its ok Stephen. You…you don't have to buy me anything, unless it's breakfast. I…I am kind of hungry...and…yeah." I say.

"I would love to buy you breakfast Randy. Why don't we meat in the hotel restaurant in half an hour. How does that sound?" Stephen asks me.

"Sounds good buddy. I'll see you soon, ok?" I ask Stephen.

"Ok. Bye." Stephen says.

"Bye." I say as I hang up the phone and put it back on the nightstand.

"Who…who was that?" John asks me. I jump a little and then groan. _Ow…ow…ow. _

"Ohhh baby. I'm sorry I scared you. Are you ok? Do you want me to get you some Vicodin?" John asks me.

"Yes…thanks. When…when did you wake up?" I ask John.

"I woke up when the phone started to ring. I…I was going to say something to you; but you were on the phone, so yeah. Anyways…I'm going to get you some Vicodin, ok?" John asks me as he sits up.

"Ok. Did you hear me tell Stephen that he didn't have to buy me anything unless it's breakfast?" I ask John as he swings his legs over the side of the bed and stands up.

"Yeah. Where…where are we going to eat?" John asks me.

"Ah…we're going to the hotel restaurant…is that ok with you?" I ask John.

"Yeah. Are you sure you want to go somewhere to eat? I mean…wouldn't you much rather lie in bed and eat? I…" Before John can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"Yes baby…I'm sure." I say.

"O…ok." John says. A couple of minutes later…I just finished taking some Vicodin, and after John grabs some clothes out of our bags, we head into the bathroom. After setting our clothes down on the counter, John walks over to the shower and turns the water on.

"I miss Amanda." I mumble.

"Me too; but…but Ken and Jeff are our best friends and I am sure that they are taking good care of her. After we finish showering and getting dressed, I'm going to call them and ask them if they want to go to breakfast with us…ok? Oh, and…I was thinking that we should take Amanda…and…" Before John can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"You're babbling baby." I say.

"Sorry." John says.

"It's ok. I also think that we should take Amanda back; but I'm…I'm not going to be able to help you take care of her…I mean…I can help you change her diaper; but I'm not going to be able…" Before I can finish my sentence, John interrupts me.

"You're babbling baby." John says.

"Sorry." I mumble.

"It's ok. I…I know you won't be able to help me much; but…but I miss my baby, and…and I want her back. Ok?" John asks me.

"Ok." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:10 AM**

After we finished showering and getting dressed, John put a bandage over the small wound on my neck, and after we called Jeff and Ken and asked them if they wanted to go to breakfast with us, (they said yes), we called Paul and Shawn and told them that I was ok, and that the surgery had gone well, (they were relieved), and then we called Vince and told him pretty much the same thing we told Shawn and Paul, and after grabbing our cell phones, wallets, and room keys, we headed down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast, and now…the eight of us are sitting at a table and we just ordered our food. The waiter brought us our drinks when he came back to the table write down our food order.

"How's your neck?" Jeff asks me.

"It's ok. A little stiff; but that's about it." I say.

"That's good. Did you take any Vicodin?" Jeff asks me.

"Yes. Ah…can John and I have Amanda back? We miss her a lot, and although I won't be able to take care of her, John can…" John stops my babbling with a kiss on my chin. _He always kisses me when I start to babble. Well, almost always. Sometimes…I'm shutting up now. _

"Sorry." I mumble. I hear John start to chuckle.

"Ah…yeah sure. After breakfast, the six of us can go up to Ken and I's room and grab the crib and Amanda's bag and then go to your room, ok?" Jeff asks me.

"Ok. Thanks." I say.

"You're welcome." Jeff says.

"Randy." Matt says.

"Yeah." I mumble.

"I…I talked to Paul about our titles, and…and he told me to find a new partner, and…and yeah. I'm sorry that we won't be able to be partners anymore. When…when you come back, I'll…I'll let you be my partner again…o…ok?" Matt asks me.

"Whatever." I mumble.

"What's wrong buddy? I…I thought you would be happy that I'm moving on. Like, I thought you would be happy that I'm finding a new partner. I'll keep our belts where they belong, and when you get back, I'll dump my partner and you and I can be together again…on top, where we belong." Matt says.

"Fuck you Matt. All's you care about is your stupid belt. You could care less about me. I saw the way you looked at me when I was in the ring. Every time I did something wrong, you glared at me. You don't give a rat's ass about me." I say as I stand up and run away from the table. I'm sure someone is going to follow me; but I don't care. A couple of minutes later…

"What the fuck is your problem Randy?" Someone asks me. I turn around and I am met with the sight of an angry looking Jeff Hardy.

"I…I don't know. I…I'm just mad that…that I won't be able to wrestle for a while. I…I never should have yelled at him…it's just…when he brought up the fact that he needed a new partner…I kind of lost it. I…fuck. I'm sorry." I say as I put my head down. Jeff walks over to me and wraps his strong arms around me. I wrap my arms around him and put my head on his right shoulder.

"Mmmm." I mumble.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asks me.

"My stomach just growled." I say. Jeff starts to chuckle and I roll my eyes.

"Come on Randall. Let's go back inside and get you some food." Jeff says as he lets go of me and I let go of him. We head back inside and walk over to our table.

"I'm sorry Matty." I say to Matt.

"It's ok man. I forgive you. I'm sorry that I brought up wrestling. I know you're pretty upset right now, and I'm sorry that I upset you even more." Matt says.

"It's ok. I forgive you. Are we cool now?" I ask Matt.

"Yeah, we're cool." Matt says.

"Good." I say as I walk over to my seat and sit down.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:40 AM**

We just got done eating, and after Stephen pays the bill, (Jeff and Ken wanted to pay for their meals; but Stephen said no.) and after we exit the restaurant, we say our good byes and start walking in different directions. Jeff, Ken, Kenneth, John, Amanda, and I are walking towards the elevator, and Matt and Stephen are walking towards the entrance of the hotel.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:55 AM**

After Jeff sat up the crib for Amanda, we said good bye to him, and after he left the room, John and I sat down on the bed. John sets Amanda's carrier down next to him.

"I'm tired." I say.

"I'm not. Why don't you go ahead and take a nap, and after you wake up, we can play some cards or something. How does that sound?" John asks me.

"Sounds good baby. Can we go to the house show tonight?" I ask John. **(It's Sunday, so they have one more house show to do at a small arena on the edge of town.)**

"I don't know baby…" Before John can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"Please baby. Please…please…please." I say.

"Ok…I guess we can go to the house show." John says.

"Yay." I say as I wrap my hands around John and give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you baby." I say.

"Love you too Randy." John says.

**A Few Hours Later: 7:00 PM **

After John parks the car, we get out of the car, grab Amanda from the back seat, and head inside.

"Randy…John. What are you guys doing here?" Kofi asks John and I as he and Cody start running towards us.

"We came to watch the show." I say.

"Ohhhhhhh…boy am I glad to see you two. How's the neck?" Kofi asks me. **(A.N. While Randy was taking a nap, John called everyone on both of the rosters and told them that Randy's surgery went well. Yeah. Last chapter, I mentioned that Jeff had called everyone and let them know Randy was ok…rambling again. Shutting up now. I hope this chapter makes sense.) **

"Sore." I say.

"I would imagine. Can…can I hug you?" Kofi asks me.

"Sure." I say. Kofi wraps his arms around me and I wrap my arms around him. We let go of each other a couple of seconds later.

"Can…can I have a hug Randy?" Cody asks me.

"Sure Codes." I say. Cody and I hug each other, and after talking with Kofi and Cody for a few minutes, they leave to head to head to the locker room.

"Randy…oh my god…" I hear someone yell. A few seconds later…I am swarmed by the two rosters.

**A Few Hours Later: 11:00 PM**

John just got done feeding Amanda. After he changes her diaper, he puts some pajamas on her and puts her to bed.

"Good night my little princess. I love you so much baby girl." I say to Amanda. I would bend down to give her a kiss on the forehead; but my neck hurts.

"Good night baby girl." John says as he bends over the side of the crib and gives Amanda a kiss on the forehead. I slap John on the ass and he lets out a groan and stands up.

"What was that for?" John asks me as he starts rubbing his ass.

"I don't know. You're ass looked spankable, so I spanked you." I say.

"Spankable? I'm pretty sure that's not a word baby." John says.

"Hah…oh well. Anyways, can you get me some Vicodin please?" I ask John.

"Sure baby." John says.

"Thanks. Kiss." I say.

"Kiss." John says as he gives me a kiss.

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:07 PM**

After I took the Vicodin that John got me, the both of us stripped down to our boxers, brushed our teeth, and headed to bed. Good night everyone.

**I hope this chapter made sense. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	48. Chapter 48

**Angry Randy Alert. Angry Randy Alert. Angry Randy Alert. **

**07/23/2012 9:00 AM**

I awaken to the sound of crying. After blinking a couple of times, I wipe the sleep out of my eyes and roll over onto my right side.

"Johnny baby. It's time to wake up." I say as I start to lightly shake John.

"Ahamahahaha." John mumbles.

"Come on Johnny. It's time to wake up baby. Amanda's crying." I say.

"Five more minutes." John mumbles.

"Johnny!" I yell. John shoots up in bed and after wiping the sleep out of his eyes; he turns his head towards me and shoots me an evil glare.

"What the fuck Randy?" John asks me angrily.

"Sorry baby." I mumble as I put my head down. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.

"Shit…its ok baby. I'm sorry that I yelled at you." John says as he gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry." I mumble.

"Look at me Randy." John says. I lift my head up and look at John.

"There is nothing to be sorry about baby. I'm the one that yelled at you. If anybody should be sorry, it's me. And since I already said I was sorry…" Before John can finish his sentence, I kiss his lips.

"You talk too much." I say after we finish kissing.

"I know. Anyways…are we ok now?" John asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Good." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed. After you change Amanda's diaper and get her dressed, I'll feed her while you're in the shower, and after you're done showering and getting dressed, we can head down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast…ok?" I ask John.

"Ok." John says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:30 AM**

"Welcome to Three Blind Eggs. My name is Alan, and I'll be your waiter today. Can I get you guys started off with something to drink?" Alan asks John and I.

"Ah…can I get…oooooooh." John says as he puts his hands on his tummy.

"Ah…we don't serve oooooooh." Alan says jokingly.

"Are you ok baby?" I ask John.

"Yeah. Our babies just kicked me." John says.

"Babies?" Alan asks John and I.

"Yeah. John's five months pregnant with twin boys." I say.

"Awwwww, congratulations man." Alan says to John.

"Thank you. Ah…can I get a large glass of orange juice and a glass of water please?" John asks Alan.

"Sure, and for you?" Alan asks me.

"Can I get a large glass of apple juice and a cup of coffee please?" I ask Alan.

"Sure. Do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" Alan asks John and I.

"I do." I say.

"Me too." John says.

"Ok. I'm ready when you are." Alan says. A couple of minutes later…we finish ordering, and after picking up our menus, Alan walks away.

"He seems nice." John says.

"Yeah he does. Can we go to Raw tonight?" I ask John.

"Ah…sure." John says.

"After we finish eating, I'm going to call Paul and ask him if I can interrupt Stephen's match tonight. I want to tell the WWE universe about my injury and I think it would be kind of cool if I go out during the match of the guy that hurt me…you know." I say.

"You not going to attack him or anything, are you?" John asks me.

"What? No. Why would I do that?" I ask John.

"I don't know baby. I…I thought you might want to hurt him…because…because of what he did to you. I know that I wanted to hurt Dave after he hurt me; but…" Before John can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"I'm not like that John…and neither are you. We're in an industry where people get hurt almost every night. Shit happens baby. It's not Stephen's fault that I got hurt. It's no one's fault. Ok?" I ask John. _Part of me believes that it isn't Stephen's fault, and the other part of me believes that it is his fault. Shut up brain…it's no one's fault but yours. What? No….no Randy. It isn't your fault. Shut up Randy. Oh great…now I'm starting to hear voices. Fuck! No wonder they call me nuts. Shut up Randy! Oh…John's talking to me. _

"What did you say?" I ask John.

"I said ok." John says.

"Oh, ok." I say.

"Are you ok?" John asks me.

"Yeah baby, why?" I ask John.

"You seem kind of sad." John says. _That's because I am sad. No…no you're not. Shut up!_

"That's because I am kind of sad." I say.

"Why?" John asks me.

"I….I don't know. Can…can we talk about it later please?" I ask John angrily.

"Sure." John

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 10:35 AM**

After breakfast, John paid the bill, and we left the restaurant, and now, the both of us are lying in bed, cuddling.

"I…I know I told Stephen that I wasn't mad at him for hurting me; but…but I lied. I…I am mad at him. He…he hurt me, and…and now I can't wrestle for four months. Well…eight months. Seeing how you're going to give birth in four months. I…I know he didn't mean to hurt me; but the truth of the matter is, he hurt me, and now I can't wrestle for four months. My…fuck. I don't know. I'm just sad right now. I know I only have a few more years to wrestle, and…." Before I can finish my sentence, John interrupts me.

"Randy baby. You and I both know that you're gonna keep wrestling until the doctors tell you to quit. You're gonna be like Sting and wrestle until your 52." John says as I roll my eyes.

"You're probably right baby; but…but…I…fuck. I don't know. I'm just scared that one day, I'm gonna wind up paralyzed or something, and I…" Before I can finish my sentence, John interrupts me.

"You knew what you were getting yourself into when you decided to become a professional wrestler. You knew the risks and you decided to pursue a career in wrestling, even though you knew that you could wind up paralyzed or dead. So…so don't…don't start Randy. Don't start thinking about the risks again. Ok?" John asks me.

"Ok?" John asks me again.

"Ok. I…I love you baby. I…I need a nap." I say. _Maybe when I wake up, I'll be over the fact that one of my best friends hurt me. Maybe. _

**A.N. Short chapter. I'll update again tomorrow night. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	49. Chapter 49

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:00 AM**

After John falls asleep, I get out of bed, grab my cell phone and room key off of the nightstand, and make my way to the door. After opening the door, I step out into the hall, turn left, and start walking towards Stephen and Matt's room. If Matt opens the door, I'm going to walk away; but if Stephen opens the door, I'm going to punch him, and punch him, and keep punching him until someone pulls me off of him or my neck starts to hurt. Either way, Stephen's going to be bloody by the time I'm done with him. A few seconds later...I knock on the door to Stephen and Matt's room.

"I'm coming!" Stephen yells. _Excellent. _A few seconds later, Stephen opens the door.

"Hey Ran..." Before Stephen can finish his sentence, I punch him in the eye. He hits the floor and I take a couple of steps forward, and kick him in the nuts. A few seconds later...I straddle Stephen and start punching him in the face. He's trying to talk to me; but his words go in one ear and out the other. I land one hard punch to the nose and I hear a bone crack. Someone wraps there arm around my neck and pulls me off of Stephen.

"Let me go man. You're hurting me!" I yell at the person that has there arm around my neck. They grab my right arm and let go of my neck.

"Randy...Randy buddy. It's me Jeff. Help!" Jeff yells.

"Let go of him Jeff." I hear Stephen say. Stephen got up after I was pulled off of him, and now he is glaring daggers at me.

"I'm not letting go of him until you promise me that you're not going to hit him." Jeff says.

"I'm not going to hit him man...I promise." Stephen says.

"If I let go of you Randy, you gotta promise me that you won't go after Stephen again, ok?" Jeff asks me. I shake my head ok. _Ow! _I have tears running down my face, and after Jeff lets go of me, I run over to Stephen and wrap my muscular arms around him. At first, he doesn't know what to do; but after a few seconds, he wraps his arms around me and I start crying harder.

"Shhhhhhhhhh Randy, it's ok buddy. It's ok." Stephen whispers into my ear. I'm getting blood on my head; but I don't care.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry Stephen. So sorry." I mumble.

"It's ok buddy. Shhhhhhhh, it's ok." Stephen whispers into my ear.

"What the hell is going on out here? I heard yelling and...oh my god. What the hell happened to your face Stephen?" I hear Paul yell.

"Randy...Randy punched me." Stephen mumbles.

"I'm sorry Stephen. Please...please forgive me. I...I never should have...I never should have hit you. Mmmmmm sorry." I say.

"It's ok buddy. I forgive you. I...I would have...I would have done the same thing if...if one of my best friends broke...broke my neck." Stephen says.

"Mmmmm sorry." I mumble.

"Randy...Randy buddy. I'm sorry but...but you're fired." Paul says.

"Fired?...You can't fire Randy. Please Paul...please don't fire him. Please man...please." Stephen says to Paul.

"I'm...I'm sorry Stephen; but the WWE has a zero tolerance policy when it comes to violence outside of the ring. I'm sorry Randy. I really am." Paul says. I turn my head and look at Paul.

"I'm sorry." I mumble.

"I know you are buddy; but I...I have to fire you. You...you knew the rules, and...and you broke them. I'm sorry." Paul says. I let go of Stephen and walk over to Paul.

"I...I understand why...why you fired me. I...I'm going to go back to my room. Can...can you please tell everyone that you fired me? Thanks." I say as I turn away from Paul and start walking down the hall. **(A.N. Towards his room.)**

"Wait...Randy. Wait for me!" Jeff yells. I can hear footsteps coming towards me.

"No...no Jeff. I...I need to be alone right now." I say without even turning around. The footsteps stop. I walk back to my room and after swiping my key through the lock, I open the door and walk into the room.

"Randy baby. Is that you?" John yells. I want to respond; but nothing comes out of my mouth. _Fuck! _I walk over to the bathroom door, open it, and step into the bathroom. I shut the door and lock it. I start to slowly take off all of my clothes, and once I'm naked, I walk over to the shower and turn the water on. John starts knocking on the door. _I...I should let him in. _I walk over to the bathroom door, unlock it, and open it.

"Randy baby...oh...oh my god. You're...you're bleeding..." Before John can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"It's...it's not my blood." I mumble.

"What? I...I need to clean the blood off of you...come on baby..." Before John can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"It's not my blood John!" I yell.

"What? Whose blood is it Randy? Who did you..." Realization finally sets in, and John lets out a groan.

"Why...why did you do it Randy? Why did you hurt your best friend? Hah Randy. Why...why did you do it?" John asks me.

"I...I don't know baby. I...I was so, so, so mad at him. I just...fuck. I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry. Paul...Paul fired me baby. He...he fired me. I...I was fired." I say as I start to cry again. **(A.N. Randy quit crying before he got back to his room. I hope that makes sense.) **

"Paul...Paul fired you?" John asks me. I shake my head yes.

"Oh...oh god baby. What...what are we going to do now? We..." Before John can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"I'm sorry baby. I...I knew the rules, and...and I decided to break them. That's...that's why he fired me. I'm sorry Johnny. Please...please forgive me baby. Please." I say as I start crying harder.

"I...I forgive you baby. Once...once everything cools down, I'll go have a talk with Paul and ask him if you can have your job back, ok?" John asks me.

"No...no baby. I...I don't want my job back. I...I want...I want...fuck. I...I don't know what I want. Can...can you just leave me alone for a while? Please baby. Please." I say.

"O...ok. I'm going to get some clean clothes for you and I'll set them on the counter and you can change into them when you get out of the shower, ok?" John asks me.

"Ok. Can...can you get me some Vicodin too please?" I ask John.

"Sure baby. You know I'm here for you right?" John asks me. I shake my head yes.

"I love you." John says as he gives me a kiss on the shoulder.

"Love you too." I mumble. _I really wanna be left alone right now. _

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:45 AM**

Afte cleaning all of the blood off of me, I step out of the shower, dry myself off, get dressed, and after taking some Vicodin, I ext the bathroom and make my way over to the bed. I pull the covers back and lie down. I pull the covers over myself and let out a groan.

**A.N. Please don't kill me. **


	50. Chapter 50

**A Few Hours Later: 2:45 PM**

I awaken to the sound of ringing. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up, reach over to the nightstand, pick my phone up, slide the slider to the right, and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello." I mumble.

"Randy baby...it's mom, and..." Before my mom can finish her sentence I interrupt her.

"What do you want mom?" I ask angrily.

"Ah...I want you to get off your lazy ass and go over to Paul's room and demand your job back. You stupid idiot. I thought I raised you better than that..." Before my mom can finish her sentence, I hang up the phone, turn the phone to silent, and put the phone back on the nightstand.

"I can't believe you just hung up on your mother." John says.

"She's an annoying bitch, and I didn't want to hear her nag, so I hung up on her." I say.

"Did you just call your mother a bitch?" John asks me.

"Yeah...why?" I ask John.

"You're a real piece of work aren't you Randy. First you hit Stephen for no good reason, and then..." Before John can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"In case you forgot John, the ass hole broke my neck, therefore, I had every right to hit him." I say angrily.

"You know what Randy? I'm done. I can't handle the stress right now. It's not healthy for me or the babies, so I am going to pack my shit, grab Amanda, and go rent another room. Oh, and...don't worry about paying for your room...you're paid up for another week. While you were sleeping, I went down to the front desk and told them that we would be staying for a few more nights, so yeah...you're good for another week. If you decide you want to quit being a selfish ass hole, come find me...fucker." John mumbles the last part; but I still heard it.

**A Few Minutes Later: 2:53 PM**

John just finished packing all of of his shit.

"I'm sorry." I mumble.

"What did you just say?" John asks me angrily.

"I'm sorry." I say. John rolls his eyes and starts laughing.

"You're not sorry. If you were sorry, you'd be trying to stop me from leaving." John says. _He has a point. He always has a point. _**(A.N. Did that make sense?) **

"I love you." I say.

"I know." John says.

"I...I need some time." I say.

"I know, and I'm willing to give you as much time as you need. Ok?" John asks me.

"Ok." I mumble.

"I love you Randy, and it hurts my heart to see you like this; but this...this funk that you're in, is your own creation. You're the only one that can get out of it. I love you Randy, and I will love you until the day I die. I wish there was something I could do to help you. I hate seeing you like this; but...I...I don't know. I gotta go. If you decide to quit being a selfish ass hole, come find me...ok?" John asks me.

"Ok." I mumble. After John grabs his bags and Amanda, he exits the room and I lie back down and close my eyes. Tears that I have been holding in for the last few minutes, start falling, and I let out a groan.

"Stupid. So...so...so stupid. Stupid." I mumble. So many thoughts start running through my head. Thoughts of John. Thoughts of Amanda. Thoughts of hurting myself.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I yell as loud as I can.

**A Few Minutes Later: 3:05 PM**

I get out of bed and make my way over to the table. I pull out a chair and sit down. I grab the pen and the notepad, and after wiping the tears out of my eyes, I start writing.

**A Few Minutes Later: 3:15 PM Jeff's P.O.V. **

John called me a few minutes ago and told me everything, and I mean everything. He told me about the fight with Randy, and he also told me about the conversation they had after the fight. After he told me about what happened, he asked me if I could come over to his room and grab his old room key from him, and I said yes, so after grabbing the room key from him, I exited his room and now, I am standing in front of Randy's room. I slide the key into the slot, and once the light turns green, I open the door and step into the room.

"Randy buddy, it's me Jeff. Are you decent!" I yell. No answer.

"Randy!" I yell again. No answer. I walk further into the room and I roll my eyes at the sight of a passed out Randy.

"Randy buddy. It's time to wake up." I say as I start walking towards the bed. A few seconds later...

"Randy. It's time to wake up man. I need to talk to you." I say as I start to shake Randy. A few seconds later...

"Randy!" I yell.

"Randy!" I yell again. I place two of my fingers on the pulse point in his neck and my stomach drops. He doesn't have a pulse. I lean down and place my ear over his mouth and I don't hear any breath sounds.

"Oh god no. I...fuck." I say as I start CPR.

**A.N. Good bye Randy. You will be missed. Did I kill Randy? Or is he going to be ok? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. **


	51. Chapter 51

**10 Years Later: 07/23/2022 12:24 PM**

While he was doing CPR on me, Jeff called 911, and eight minutes after he started doing CPR, the paramedics knocked on the door to my hotel room, and after Jeff opened the door, they rushed into the room and started tending to me. Jeff told me that they managed to bring me back from the dead. They shocked my heart several times with a defibrillator. He also told me that he told them that I had overdosed on Vicodin. I remember writing a letter to John and I also remember taking the pills and lying down on the bed; but I don't remember being brought back from the dead. After they loaded me onto the gurney, they exited the room and started running down the hall way. Jeff told me that there weren't any Superstars in the halls when the paramedics were tending to me. He told me that most of them were in the hotel gym working out, or at autograph signings. Jeff also told me that after the paramedics loaded me onto the gurney, he ran to John's room and knocked on the door, and when John answered, he told him everything, and after John grabbed Amanda, the two of them started running towards the elevators.

The only thing I remember from that day is taking the pills and waking up in the hospital. John was sleeping in a chair next to the bed, and as soon as I saw him, I started crying. I guess John heard me crying, because he woke up, stood up, and hugged the hell out of me. After a couple of minutes of hugging, John pulled away from me and kissed me on the lips. I told him I was sorry, and he told me that he was sorry for leaving me when I needed him the most. He pressed the call button and a few seconds later, a nurse walked into the room and started tending to me. She told me that I was a lucky man, and I remember thinking that she was right. I was a lucky man. If it wasn't for Jeff, I would be dead. Jeff saved my life that day.

After I got out of the hospital, I checked my self into a mental health facility. John was the one that told me to do it. He told me that I needed help. He was right, I did need help. The facilities doctors put me on three different antidepressants and a sleeping pill. After a month, the pills started to work, and the thoughts of trying to kill myself again, went away. After checking out of the facility, I went home. Our beautiful baby boys were born on 10/31/2012. We named them Adam and Jay. They'll be ten in October, and Amanda will be eleven next January. Our babies are growing up. I never wrestled again after almost killing myself. Truth be told, I was thinking about retiring almost a year before I tried to kill myself. Anyways, John started wrestling again a couple of months after he gave birth to Adam and Jay. He retired five years ago. John's my rock. I love him to death.

**The End!**


End file.
